


Life Model

by UnderZeWeather



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comedy, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Semi Slow Burn, University AU, keith is oblivious, lance is a disaster, lots of art stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderZeWeather/pseuds/UnderZeWeather
Summary: Despite being well off Keith is strapped for cash and needs to pick up something that will pay well with little time and effort put in. Since Shiro's vetoed the idea of being a stripper, Adam hires Keith to be a model for his uni class. The gig is simple; stand there, look pretty and for the love god do not move.Simple enough. But what exactly does it mean to be a model in a "life drawing" class?





	1. People watching people watching me

Going to university fucking sucked. Room mates sucked if you lived on campus, classes sucked if you got a professor that sucked, sleep was practically non existent, exams were a caffeine fueled nightmare, and cash was harder to come by that unicorn farts. At least that’s what Keith thought as he scraped together the last of his change to buy come coffee. It was bullshit that they charged an extra ten cents to swap out regular milk for almond. He was sure that was illegal.

He took his cup when the barista called his name and he ended up sitting on his usual bench a few feet away from the coffee shop right by one of the many bulletin boards. Most of them were just flyers for clubs or notices for the dorms and or things about certain classes getting moved.

Keith was just lucky that he didn’t have to worry about dorms. He lived off campus with his adopted brother, Shiro and his husband Adam. It was just easier for him to move in with them and they were cool with it. Especially since they both worked at Altean university, the university that Keith was enrolled in.

Adam was the head of the art department and Shiro was an engineering professor. Which basically meant Keith didn’t have to worry about either of them grading his work. But he did have to hear them bitch and whine about everything all the time. Which annoyed the hell out of Keith. When they whined so much it made him wish he had more shifts at the pizza place he worked. Mainly so he had more money. Which he didn’t have. 

Shiro and Adam insisted that he make his own money. But Keith was only just making minimum wage and what money he wasn’t using on gas for his motorbike he was using on stupidly expensive coffee just so he wouldn’t keel over and fall asleep in the middle of class. If he did fall asleep Shiro and Adam would never let him live it down.

He quickly drank a few more mouthfuls of that delicious bean juice and headed to his next class. Keith usually got to class early and sat in the back of the room. After a few minutes everyone else slowly filtered into the room and Keith quietly observed them sitting in their seats. No one ever sat next to him. He didn’t mind. He had been stereotyped in high school as some kind of delinquent that no one wanted to get near. Not that he cared. 

It just meant he could people watch more. It quickly became a hobby of his to watch the people in his class and figure out what kinds of lives they lived. At the moment he was kind of interested in two people in this class. One was a girl called Katie, but she went by Pidge. He kind of liked her since she had a snarky attitude and was always quick with the comebacks in class. He figured that she would probably be really cool to hang out with. 

Then there was her friend, Lance. He was a bit of a loudmouth and he found his laugh kind of annoying, but he sounded like he lived an interesting life. Sometimes they would come in a little early and Lance would have loud conversations with Pidge about going to parties and constantly getting dumped by girls. He gave Lance the benefit of the doubt and just assumed that he was just bad with women and not some asshole. From the snarky comments Pidge would always throw at him he seemed to just always stick his foot in his mouth right before anything more than drunk kissing and groping.

He often saw one or the both of them walking around with a larger guy. He hadn’t caught his name yet, but he was pretty sure he was in some kind of culinary class since he had been close enough to see him carrying a few different cooking books. He was pretty sure this place had some cooking course. He seemed pretty cool, but since Keith didn’t have any classes with that guy he didn’t think too much about.

Unfortunately people watching wasn’t something that put money in his pocket. He needed to pick up more shifts or get another job. So in between taking notes he was searching for jobs on his phone. He couldn’t find anything that didn’t conflict with his studies or other job. That sucked. But he did get a text from Shiro to have lunch with him in his office when his class was done.

Keith smiled a little and quickly texted back that he would be there. He usually ate lunch with Shiro in his office once a week. It was nice. It gave him a little something to look forward to.

The class wrapped up faster than Keith expected so he quickly packed up his stuff and headed out the door. Most days he would have been one of the last people to leave, but on most days he didn’t really have much to look forward to.

He made his way into Shiro’s office and sat down on the chair in front of his desk while Shiro was marking some papers. “How was your class?” He asked.

Keith shrugged. “It was fine. Can’t complain. It’s the only class I have today.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah… I was thinking that maybe I could go grocery shopping for some things around the house after lunch and-”

“You need money to do it?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re not going to give me back the change?”

“... I am a poor uni student that has to save every dollar he gets.”

“You have a job.”

“Part time night time delivery man.” Grumbled Keith. “Most of that goes into gas for my bike. If I wasn’t living with you and Adam I’d be screwed. I’m hardly saving anything as it is.”

Shiro shrugged. “Well I’m sure you will find something… Just please try and avoid stripping.”

“Why? I’m pretty shameless when it comes to my body.”

“I know that… It’s just that there was another shooting incident around that area and it just isn’t a very safe place to work in general… Plus you have no upper body strength at all and I’m not paying for you to do gymnastics.”

“Ouch. Ruin my dreams of stripping through uni why don’t you.”

The door to Shiro’s office walked open and Adam walked in. He looked extremely depressed. Without a word he grabbed one of the thickets engineering textbooks, kneeled next to the desk, put his head on said desk and handed the textbook to Shiro. “... Adam?”

“Shiro, honey, love, light of my life-” started Adam. “-please be a dear and smash my head in.”

Keith was mildly concerned. “What happened?” Adam was always dramatic, but this seemed a little excessive.

“Okay, so I have that drawing class right? You all know I do. Lots of people in my class do it because it’s fun or they desperately need the extra credit, but no one ever needs the extra credit unless they really screw up the history side of the course and-”

“Adam. Breathe.” Said Shiro sternly.

Adam took a deep breath and continued. “Anyway, I had a model all booked in but they cancelled at the last second and I need a new one in a few hours.”

Keith shrugged. “Just get Shiro to do it.”

Shiro went bright red. “Keith!”

“What?”

Adam laughed a little. “No way I would let my student oggle Shiro. I need someone else…”

Keith thought for a moment and just decided to go for it. “What’s the gig?”

“Modeling.” Said Adam. “So there’s this little platform and they just lie there and stay still for an hour and a half. It’s an eighty dollar gig, but since the damn elroy building still has no working AC the place is freezing so it’s now a hundred for an hour and a half. Cash in hand. Twice a week for six weeks.”

Keith saw dollar signs. One hundred a gig twice a week, that was two hundred. Two hundred for six weeks was one thousand two hundred. That sounded so good. “I’ll do it.”

Both Shiro and Adam looked very surprised. “Are you serious?” Asked Shiro. “You’ll actually do it?”

Keith shrugged. “Sure why not? As long as I get paid I don’t care how long I have to sit around while a bunch of people stare at me and draw.”

Adam grinned and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much Keith! And don’t you worry I take every precaution to ensure your privacy and safety. Thank you so so so much. You have no idea how you just saved my ass. You have any idea how badly my students would rip me apart if they found out they had no model?” 

“... Just pay me and we won’t have a problem?”

Adam grinned and hugged Keith tightly, which surprised Keith a lot. Adam didn’t usually hug him like this. “I’ll pay you as soon as we get home after the class. Okay?” He quickly left the office with a huge smile on his face.

Shiro just shook his head. “Wow… You’ve done it now Keith… I can’t believe you agreed to do that.”

“What? If you didn’t want me to do it you should have done it.”

Shiro went bright red again. “Keith, what the hell? I could get fired if I model for that particular class.”

“... Why?”

“Wait… you do know what kind of modeling it is, right?”

“... There is more than one type?”

Shiro facepalmed himself with his prosthetic arm. “Ow… Keith, have you not listened when Adam talks about that class? It’s a life drawing class.”

“... So not vases and bowls of fruit?”

He looked at Keith like he was an idiot. “Life modeling is where people get naked in front of a bunch of people and they draw them. You just volunteered to be that naked person.”

“... Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu-”

***

Keith wanted to die. Was he confident about his body? Yes. Was he okay with people seeing him naked? Kind of. He had been naked in front of people, but there was usually a little alcohol involved and once there might have been some party drugs involved. Either way he wasn’t used to putting himself out on display for the whole world to see.He was the one that did people watching. Not the other way around. But the money was good and his need for money was bigger than his embarrassment.

So there he was, in a classroom, naked under a bathrobe while Adam was setting a stool in the middle of a ring of easels. He then went and set up a portable heater and grabbed a container that was labeled “phones”.

“This place is freezing.” Muttered Keith. “I hate it.”

“Hey, I warned you this place was cold. Too late to back out now.”

Keith just huffed and crossed his arms. “Whatever. So I just sit on the stool?”

“Yep. You just drop the bathrobe and sit on it however you like and just stay still till time is up, or until you cramp. If you cramp vocalise it first before you move.” He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave him a deadly serious look. “Everyone in this class has smashed a canvas or ripped out a page in their sketchbooks when a model had been foolish enough to move without warning.”

“... Will they attack me?”

“Keith, these are art students. Not animals. Just stand in front of the heater and get warmed up. People will be coming in soon.”

Almost as if on cue a blond girl walked in and dropped her phone onto the phone container. “Afternoon professor.”

Adam smiled at her. “Afternoon Romelle. Take a seat.”

She happily took a seat and started to set her stuff up. “Is this your first time doing this?” She asked Keith.

“Um yeah…”

“Don’t worry us girls won’t bite. You just gotta sit there and look pretty.”

“That’s the plan… Is this class just girls?”

“Well we have two boys in here. That would be Lance and Lotor. Pretty easy to tell them apart once you get to know them.”

“Oh, I think I take a class with Lance.”

“Ah cool.”

A few more girls entered the class and took their positions at their easels. The two men of the class entered too. It was the same Lance from his other class. He seemed surprised to see Keith standing around in a bathrobe. 

“Yo, Professor Wright? I thought you said it was going to be an older woman this time?”

Adam shrugged. “They canceled at the last minute. Medical emergency. You’re going to have to settle for a man this time.”

“Bummer.” Lance went to set up and Keith felt offended. Did he really not want to draw a guy? Well from what he observed Lance seemed to be a player.

Once everyone was settled in, Adam ushered Keith over to the stool and quickly walked around with the phone bucked again. “Alright everyone, before we start you all have put your phone in here, right? If I see a single phone I will not be happy about it. Understood?” There was a small chorus of people saying yes and Adam went to grab the bathrobe from Keith.

It took him a few moments to figure out how to remove the robe without flashing everyone his dick. He ended up hugging one of his legs and rested his other leg on the ground. He felt a little awkward sitting there naked in front of everyone, so he rested his cheek on his knee and closed his eyes. It was embarrassing but he had to think about that money.


	2. And people sat next to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is a little shit and I love her for it. Best gremlin child. 10/10. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Surprisingly being a life model for a bunch of college kids wasn’t as bad as Keith thought it would be. There were no leering or overtly sexual comments about his body, or anything of that nature. What did bother him was how damn cold it was even with the portable heater. He was going to give Adam an earful once this was over.

Suddenly one of the girls stood up, ripped her page out of her sketchbook and let out a frustrated scream. “I hate these fucking back muscles! Fucking damn it! Fucking god damn it!”

Adam sighed a little. “Easy there Ezor. Just go into the store room and scream for a bit then come back out when you’re done.” Unable to move Keith just heard her storm off before slamming a door behind her followed by a muffled scream. Moments later she marched back to her chair and set her stuff back up and started drawing again.

After a few seconds she spoke up. “Oh! Like you have really good muscles there my dude, I’m just not that good at drawing them. My bad. Not yours.”

“... Thanks I think?” Muttered Keith.

Apart from her outburst nothing else happened and when time was up, Adam walked over and placed the bathrobe over Keith’s shoulders. “Alright everyone. That’s time.” There was a lot of groaning as everyone put down their pencils.

Keith quickly pulled the robe on and stretched. It felt good to stretch after sitting still for so long. Everyone else was walking around to look at everyone else’s easels. Keith kind of just wanted to go and change into his clothes and get his money. However, Adam was quick to usher Keith around to let him see how good his students were.

“They’re really good. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah…” Keith was a little embarrassed, but he was thankful that he couldn’t really tell it was meant to be him. Especially the people who were sketching his back or side. Mainly because they were all really rough sketches. “I can certainly say this is the first time someone’s ever drawn me before.”

“You’re a pretty good model.” Said another blond girl. She was kind of lanky and had a nice smile. “What’s your name again? I’m Nyma.”

“Keith.”

“We have any classes together Keith?”

“I don’t think so…”

Lotor scoffed a little as he packed up his things. “Please, he’s just a good model because he can sit still. No offence Professor, but we need more interesting models. I’ll go insane if we have to sketch another average man or woman again. Average is so… So boring and uninspired. You promised someone with age this time, or at least someone that we wouldn’t typically see in a clothing magazine.”

Adam sighed and shook his head. “I know Lotor, but this is the best I could do on short notice. You’ll just have to deal with it. No one else cares.” He looked around at the rest of the class. “Do any of you care?” They all shook their heads. Lotor just scoffed and quickly exited the room along with Ezor and another girl after gathering their phones. 

Keith didn’t know if he should feel offended or not. Should he be mad that Lotor thought he was average? He had no idea.

Romelle walked over to him and gave him an apologetic smile. “Don’t worry about Lotor. He’s a narcissistic princess. He’s more of a princess than Lance. And that’s saying something.”

“Hey! I’m not a princess!” Snapped Lance. “I’m the damn drama queen!” He struck a pose that made some of the remaining people laugh. “But seriously, Lotor is a dick. Don’t worry about him.” He walked over to Keith and grinned. “I’m impressed how long you were able to stay still. This can’t be your first time modeling.”

“I um… It’s my first time doing this.”

“Was it the money?”

“It’s easy money.”

“Fair enough… Don’t we have a class together?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. Advanced English. You take it with Pidge.”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Oh cool. I think I remember you. You’re always sitting up the back watching people. Right?”

“... Um yeah.” He looked over at Adam. “So can I go and like get dressed? I’m freezing my ass off.”

“Yeah sure. You’re stuff’s still in the store room. Go put some pants on.”

Keith didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly went into the art store room and changed back into clothes. It felt good to finally have socks on his frozen toes. When he exited the store room the only ones left in the room were Adam and Lance. But Lance was just grabbing his phone.

“Later professor. See you in class Keith.”

“Yeah, bye Lance.” He looked over at Adam. “Well, that went better than I thought.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I half expected something… I don’t know, overtly sexual to happen or something?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Keith, these people, like me, are art freaks. We all have this unspoken rule that any life model is just a model. Once you drop that bathrobe you’re just a thing that they sketch. Like a vase or an apple.”

“... So I am an object?”

Adam pouted. “Okay now you are making it sound bad… If it makes you feel any better your not seen as a sex object by everyone.” 

“I guess?” He sighed a little and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Well I have work tonight. Gonna head home and get some food before my shift.”

“Okay Keith. Have fun and drive safely.”

Keith gave him a little salute and headed out the door.

***

A day later Keith was back in his class people watching. He hadn’t thought much about the whole life model thing since Adam handed over the money. Ah, the sweet taste of money. Damn capitalism.

He watched Lance and Pidge heading in, talking about some random stuff. Keith smiled a little when he saw them. Now in his mind he was picturing Lance as being a player, that was also a drama queen, but in a kind of fun way.

Lance’s eyes locked with Keith and he waved at him. Keith blinked in surprise and gave him a slightly nervous wave in return. Lance whispered something to Pidge and the two of them ended up walking over to where Keith was sitting and they sat with him.

“Hey Keith.” Said Lance with a grin. “Get any feeling back in your legs?”

“I never lost the feeling in my legs.”

Pidge snorted a little and shook her head. “Wow Lance, super smooth. I’m Pidge by the way. Lance wouldn’t shut the fuck up about the new hot model Adam managed to wrangle for life drawing.”

Keith knew he was blushing. “O-oh?”

Lance pouted and lightly punched her arm. “Shut the fuck up Pidge.”

She just stuck her tongue out at him and grinned at Keith. “Hey, since you’re apparently strapped for cash will you do some private modeling for Lance if he pays you?”

“Pidge I will yeet you out the front door if you don’t shut the fuck up right now.” He laughed nervously at Keith. “Kids these days, am I right? No respect for their elders. So like, I was wondering, how did Adam get you to be our model anyway? It’s not like you’re doing any of the art courses and desperately need extra credit.”

Keith shrugged. “Adam is my brother in law. He married my brother. Shiro. He works here too.”

Pidge seemed surprised. “Shiro, as in the teacher with the robot arm?

“Yeah. That’s him.”

Lance gasped a little in shock. “Professor Shiro’s your brother? That’s so cool! Didn’t he have a fucking hand cannon last year?”

Keith remembered the hand cannon incident. Someone had made a prosthetic arm cannon that shot tennis balls that just so happened to fit Shiro perfectly. The bastard probably gave the group making the cannon the specs to start them off in the first place. Shiro had to put it on to test it, one thing lead to another and they got the tennis club to test its efficiency in serving tennis balls. It was fucking weird.

“Yep. That was him.”

“Does he still have that?”

“No. Once he graded it he gave it back to the students. It’s all 3D printer stuff so if Shiro really wanted to he could make one for himself… Adam would probably lose his shit though…”

“That would still be so cool.” Said Lance. He sighed a little and made a bit of a finger gun motion. Mainly pointing towards Pidge. “Pew, pew, pew.”

Pidge grabbed Lance’s wrist. “Remember that story I told you about how Matt almost lost his finger when I was but an adorable little four year old?”

“...” Lance pulled his hand away from Pidge and leaned over to Keith. “She might not look like it, but Pidge is a fucking snapping turtle. If you piss her off she will bite a chunk out of. She almost bit her brother’s finger off because he pointed at her. She looks cute, but she is a little monster.”

Pidge smirked. “Hey, it stopped him from pointing at me. It worked.”

Keith didn’t know if he really believed that story or not, but he didn’t feel like losing his fingers. “Good to know you’re part snapping turtle.” Before they could get into any deeper conversation the class started. Much to Keith’s surprise Pidge and Lance didn’t talk very much during class. Only the occasional whisper where one of them would show the other something that they had written down.

It didn’t surprise Keith much that he wasn’t included in their conversations. He still wasn’t even sure why the two of them were sitting next to him in the first place. Probably just for a change of pace? It happened sometimes.

Once the class was over Lance happily stood up and stretched. “Hey Keith, you got time to hang out or something?”

“Huh? Really?”

Lance smiled sheepishly at him. “Well yeah, if you don’t have a class or someone you’re meeting up with you can come hang out with us.”

Keith thought for a moment, he had nothing for the next hour and a half and he didn’t really have any friends he hung out with. Being socially awkward kind of did that. “I have a class in an hour and a half. So as long as we don’t go too far I don’t mind.”

“Cool. We’re just going to meet up with Hunk and Shay.” Said Lance. “You met Shay already, or maybe you didn’t? She was in the drawing class, She was sitting next to Nyma.”

“... I’m not good with faces or names.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and pushed past Lance. “Move bitch, get out the way. Get out the way bitch, get out the way.”

Lance flailed and fell on top of Keith. Keith squawked and almost fell out of his seat. He still got a face full of Lance’s chest, which hurt like a fucking bitch since he hit his nose. If Keith had a choice he would have preferred to have a girl’s chest slam into his face. Slightly more cushioning or and or padding then someone without boobs.

“Ouch, sorry there man.” Said Lance as he quickly pulled back and rubbed his chest. He glared at Pidge. “I will murder you.”

She pulled a face at him and walked out the door. “Then move your ass next time. I got shit to do and got no time for your bullshit. I’ll meet you guys at the usual spot.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and looked down at Keith. “Sorry man. I didn’t damage your money maker did I?”

Keith blinked in surprise and rubbed his nose a little. “Yeah… I think? Money maker?”

“Well not just your face, you have a good body too.” Said Lance quickly. Though the way he phrased it even Keith knew that sounded kind of bad. Lance seemed to realise that too and started to double down and trip over his own words. “But not like in that way. Because you like, you got paid to do that and-shit. Not like that! That sounds so creepy… I mean like, I know you have a good body because I’ve seen you naked and all and… Fuck that sounds even worse…” He sighed and gave Keith a pleading look. “Can we just stop this conversation now and just leave the room, please?”

“Yeah, I kind of want to leave this conversation too…” Keith quickly grabbed his things and the two of them walked out of the classroom. Keith followed Lance to wherever they were going.

As they were walking Lance went back to talking. He seemed to be the kind of guy that just had to have some kind of noise going on around him even if that noise was just himself. “So like, was it really that cold? Like I know the art room is cold as fuck, but was it really that cold? You weren’t shivering or anything.”

“I was cold. But I guess I’m kind of used to the cold anyway.” Said Keith. “I do food delivery and I mostly do nights… It gets pretty cold driving around on my motorbike. Especially in winter.”

“You have a motorbike? Dude, how are you so cool?”

Keith shrugged. “It’s nothing special.” Lance continued to talk while Kieth only half listened. Lance thought he was cool? That was… That was different. He wasn’t the kind of guy that people called cool. At least not for very long. After a while people would end up calling him cold and uncaring. It was probably going to be the same with Lance after a while.

They met up with Hunk and a girl called Shay. Keith recognised her from the other night. She was also taking the drawing class. She apologised for how Lotor was acting and pretty much told him not to worry about it. Apparently Lotor had a bit of a reputation of being an ass.

Keith kind of enjoyed spending time with them. Which he found a little surprising. He had pretty much spent most of his down time being alone and people watching. It was kind of jarring being around people rather than being alone.

Eventually though he had to excuse himself for his next class. Everyone understood and before he left Lance told him he’d see him in art class. Keith just smiled and left. He’d need to go and talk to Adam about getting a schedule or something for the life modeling thing.

***

“Huh, I probably should have given you one shouldn’t I?” Mused Adam over a bowl of spaghetti. “Will you be able to make it for the midmorning class?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Shiro frowned a little. “Oh, so you’re okay with it?”

Keith shrugged. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought. I just had to stay still and close my eyes. No big deal.”

“He can listen to music if he likes.” Said Adam. “We had a woman that used airpods since she was a little uncomfortable with the silence.”

“That’s good I guess…”

Keith rolled his eyes. “What? You worried about your little brother now Shiro?”

Adam chuckled. “He’s just embarrassed for you.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Keith ignored them and finished his food.


	3. Game nights and Garlic knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance tries so hard to be smooth, but Keith is oblivious because Keith. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

The next drawing class ended in a similar fashion to the first. Keith had once again used very creative hand and leg placement to hide his dick and just waited for Adam to toss the bathrobe back at him. Keith was still cold and ended up standing in front of the heater for a few minutes while everyone was talking and packing up.

“Hey, you finally got better at back muscles, Ezor.” Teased Romelle.

Ezor rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. “I’ve been practicing. Acxa lets me borrow her medical textbook when she’s not using it.”

“Well it’s working.”

“Of course it’s working. Don’t you think so Narti?”

The girl Narti just nodded and quickly moved her hands in a manner that Keith could only assume was sign language. She never talked and sometimes brought a notebook out when she needed to ask Adam a question. It was pretty cool that Ezor knew ASL.

Suddenly Lance was next to him, warming his hands by the heater. “You did pretty good again today Mullet. Gotta admit though I thought you might have been starting to freeze when I saw your toes going blue.”

“My circulation isn’t that bad.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Please. It’s super easy to tell you’re freezing since you’re so pale.”

“Well excuse me for having pale parents.”

“Yeah well, whatever… You doing anything after this?”

“I only had morning classes today.”

“Oh cool. This was my last class today too… Sooooo, you got any plants tonight?”

“Work.”

“Oh…” Lance seemed to be a little disappointed to hear that. “Well what nights do you have off?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Lance shrugged. “Maybe I thought it would be cool to invite you to a game night? Usually have one once in a while when everyone’s got time to kill. Kind of thought you might be interested.”

“... What kind of games?”

“Card games mostly.” Admitted Lance. “Pidge works at this shop that has all these weird games and she’s brought all these weird games that she wants us to try out. It’s always more fun to play games when there’s more people around so like, I just thought you might be interested in one of those… But you have to work so I totally understand. Gotta make that money right?”

“... Right.” 

“So are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Interested in playing with us.” Said Lance. “You seemed to get along well with everyone the other day so I just thought you’d like to keep hanging out with us… But I totally get it you have work and your own friends and your own life. You do you buddy.”

“Um, okay?”

“... Bye.” Lance quickly grabbed his phone and dashed out of the room. Keith was kind of confused. Did he do something wrong? Before he could ponder this any more Shay walked over to him and smiled softly. She was such a kind person.

“H-hey Keith. You did very well today.”

“Oh, thanks.” He smiled a little at her. “My legs are still freezing though.”

“Yeah, getting naked in a cold room will do that.” She cleared her throat a little. “S-so, I don’t know if Lance asked you before he just ran out like that, but we’re having a games night at the boy’s place. Would you be interested in coming along?”

Keith felt bad about turning her down. “Sorry Shay. Lance already asked me, but I have work tonight.”

“Don’t be sorry. Maybe next time?”

“Yeah. I’m going to go and put my clothes back on now.”

“Okay. You do that. See you soon Keith.”

Once everyone had left Keith helped Adam pack up the art room for the next class. Adam then handed Keith his payment for the session and Keith went on his merry way. Right to work.

***

Keith’s shift was going pretty well. He’d been in and out of the shop all night. He’d gotten some decent tips from a few people. The most noticeable ones were a group of slightly drunk middle aged women that called him cute and gave him a twenty dollar tip, a couple or frat bros that gave him a beer along with his tip, and a nice family that had three tiny dogs run up to him and sniff his legs.

His last delivery of the night was a pretty big one; meat lovers, margherita, BBQ cheeseburger, Hawaiian, super supreme, two servings of garlic knots, two garlic bread, and two cheesy garlic bread and three half gallon bottles of lemonade and doctor pepper. All the pizzas were deep dish with cheese stuffed crust. Sounded like one hell of a party.

Low and behold it was meant to go to a share house. It was one hell of an ungodly delivery so he better get a good tip for this. He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard people laughing and yelling inside. When no one answered he knocked a little louder.

This time the door did open and Keith was face to face with Lance. Lance seemed equally surprised. “Oh, hey there Keith. What are you doing here?”

“Work. One of you guys order this ungodly amount of crap?”

“Yep.” Lance grabbed some of the pizza boxes. “Help me bring it in?”

“Okay…” Keith reluctantly brought the rest of the food and drinks into the shared space where Pidge, Hunk, Shay, and two other people were that Keith didn’t really know were playing some card game. Pidge was in the middle of strangling one of the people that looked a hell of a lot like her. A relative?

Lance grinned. “Hey guys! Keith brought the goods!” He gestured to everyone. “Keith, you already know Hunk, Shay and Pidge. These other lovely people are Matt, Pidge’s big bro, and Allura. She’s the next big hot shot lawyer in town once she graduates.”

Keith nodded a little and waved. “Hi.”

Matt waved at him. “So does this mean we get a friend’s discount since you guys are friends with the delivery boy?”

“We don’t do discounts without coupons.” Said Keith. “And only when you walk in and pick up.”

Matt pouted. “Aw man.”

Pidge quickly slinked over to the pizzas and started looking through the boxes. “... Yes, Hawiian. The precious.”

“How can you like pineapple on pizza?” Asked Lance. “Has to be gremlin food.”

“You just don’t have the IQ to appreciate pineapple on pizza.” She grabbed the box, slammed some money on the table and walked back to the game.

“I’d have to agree with Pidge.” Said Keith.”

Lance looked offended. “You like the devil pizza? Why I never!”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Please Lance, there are stranger pizza combinations. I remember once going to a pizza place that had apple, pumpkin and onions as a pizza topping.”

Lance looked like he was about to die. “Devil food.”

“Better than all your garlic knots!” Snapped Pidge. “You’re walking vampire repellent. Also, if Keith’s the delivery boy make sure you ask for extra sausage on the meat lover’s next time. We all know how much you love that sausage.”

Lance went bright red and pointed a finger at her. “Child, I shall yeet you off the roof into the pool! I have done it before!”

“Gotta catch me first bitch!”

Keith just shook his head. “Can I get paid now? Boss will start to wonder where I am.”

“Oh right.” Lance quickly went around and grabbed cash from everyone and handed it over. “Is that right?”

Keith quickly counted the money and nodded. “Yeah. That’s everything. Later.” He started to walk to the door and Lance followed him. “... Did I forget something?”

Lance smiled softly at him. “Nah man. I was just gonna ask how long till you get off work?”

“This was my last delivery of the night.”

The Cuban’s eyes seemed to light up when he said that. “Really? That’s cool. Want to come by and hang out with us? We’ll have lots of food left.”

“Sorry. Can’t. I have a stupid amount of homework.” Which was true. He needed to get it done soon too because if he didn’t Shiro would chew him out about it. Not fun times.

“Oh… Okay. Well, I think I forgot to give you a tip.” He took some money out of his pocket and handed it to him. “Here. Have a good night. See you at uni.” 

Keith just nodded and left. He didn’t really know what to make of Lance now. He kind of thought he was more of the kind of guy that would go to a party with dancing and stuff, not a game night. Well he needed to reevaluate his opinion of Lance. He was more of a nerd than he thought.

When he eventually got back home Shiro and Adam were watching a movie. Shiro glanced up at him as he passed by. “How was work?”

“A very drunk middle aged woman tried hitting on me, and I delivered pizzas to Lance’s place.”

“Aw, you got to visit a friend.” Cooed Adam.

“He isn’t a friend.” Said Keith. “He’s just a guy who I have one class with him and one class where he draws on me naked. More of an acquaintance than anything.”

“You two are totally friends!”

Shiro just sighed. “Your dinner’s in the microwave. You going to take it to your room?”

“Yeah. I have homework.”

“Just bring the bowl out when you’re done. Don’t let it pile up like you usually do.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen and punched numbers into the microwave. “Yes brother dearest.”


	4. The ultimate wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Lance pines so badly Pidge wants to beat his dumb bi ass for being a dumb bi disaster. Kudos and comment when you can, enjoy :D

With an exasperated groan Lance placed his head on the cafe table. Pidge looked up at him from her phone for a few seconds before going back to what she was doing. He had been in a bit of a slump for the past few days and he knew it was annoying to all his housemates, but he really couldn’t help it. 

When it came to guys Keith was his type; quiet, brooding… But holy shit was he oblivious to everything. Lance thought he hadn’t been very subtle with some of the hints he dropped but Keith just kept brushing him off without even flinching. But maybe he wasn’t oblivious? Maybe he knew Lance was flirting with him and he was just too nice to say he wasn’t interested. A bad boy with a soft heart? Lance was doomed.

“Keith’s a bastard.” Whined Lance.

“Yep.” Said Pidge.

“Stupid cute bastard.”

“Yep.”

“With his dumb mullet hair that looks really soft…”

“Yep.”

“And his stupid sexy body… I both love and hate professor Wright for that.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Should I get you some water because damn boy you are thirsty as fuck. We get it, you like him.”

“No I don’t. I hate him.”

She gave him a look like he was a complete idiot. “You can’t say his hair looks stupid while at the same time saying it’s so soft. Like dude, seriously? Every time you get a crush on a guy you insulplament them.”

“Insuplament isn’t a word Pidge.”

“Language changes all the time. In a few years insuplament will be a thing. Anyway, point is you get like this with every guy you think is cute or hot or whatever. I’m surprised you didn’t spontaneously combust when you walked into class and saw Keith standing in that bathrobe.”

“I might be a thirsty hoe, but I know when it’s appropriate to thirst.”

“Ah, so you are thirsty?”

“Lance is thirsty?” Asked Hunk. “Should I get him a drink?”

Pidge shook her head. “He’s thirsty for a tall, cool glass of Keith.”

Hunk nodded a little and sat with them. “Ah, so Lance is thirsting for Keith still? Why don’t you just talk to him? And like ask him out? Like a normal human.”

Pidge smirked and poked Lance. “You know our boy, he’s a fuck up when it comes to the men. Less so with the ladies, but he’s a total bi disaster. It’s so fucked up.”

Lance sighed and finally sat up properly. “I know I’m a disaster… I finally have an excuse to talk to him but when I try I fuck up. I can’t stop talking and I end up saying stupid things… Fuck I don’t even know if he likes guys. That’s how much of a disaster I am… Fuck!”

Hunk patted him on the back. “It’s okay buddy. Have you tried getting his number yet?”

“No… But what reason would I need his number for? We haven’t even hung out together yet… Shit, what if he’s already seeing someone? What if it’s a cute girl? What if it’s a cute guy? What if I’m not his type?”

“Too many what if scenarios.” Muttered Pidge. “Just talk to him more. We can get to class early and you can talk with him if you like?”

Lance just made a frustrated noise and took out his phone to ignore them. He’d liked Keith for a little while now. It started off as mainly an aesthetic appreciation of him. He’d seen him across campus a few times just standing around and staring off into the distance of a morning or afternoon. He had such a nice profile. 

Then when he realised that they had a class together he was stoked, but Pidge had already taken a seat near the front so he had to sit with her. Then after that he kind of ended up sitting where she sat. Though he wanted to talk to Keith. He had observed him every time he walked into the classroom if only for a moment. 

Keith didn’t seem to hang out with anyone. He seemed to prefer his own company and it didn’t seem like he had joined any of the clubs around the campus either. It just seemed like he came to school and left. Maybe he had seen him a few times at a party, but only for a moment. He could never be too sure.

Pidge had teased him a few times about him and his crush, but Lance just brushed her off. She told him he needed to man up and talk to him, but by the time she was saying those things Lance felt like the crush had run its course. He was still curious about Keth, but with no ways to naturally talk to him like a normal human being, Lance slowly gave up on it,

That was until he saw Keith standing in that bathrobe in the middle of the classroom. Lord have mercy he hadn’t even said a word to Keith and yet here he was. Lance was going to see him completely naked… and so was everyone else in the class. Was he jealous? Only a little. Keith was just a model to everyone and he had to be just a model to him.

Which he was. Lance was extremely professional. He didn’t lear, or make any sexyal comments about Keith’s body. That would have been creepy and he knew Adam would have thrown him right out for that. 

But then he talked to him. He talked to Keith like a normal person after class which surprised him. He didn’t think he’d be able to do it, but he did. And Keith talked back to him. He gushed about it all night to Pidge who attempted to smother him to death after half an hour. But it was good. It was a good start.

He was happy to have a reason to talk to Keith and by the end of the second art class he worked up the courage to ask Keith if he wanted to hang out. Of course he was sad when he declined, but he was happy again when Keith showed up on his doorstep with his pizza order. He was so glad he let Matt choose the pizza place.

But Keith turned him down again. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe Keith just didn’t like him or thought it was creepy that someone that’s seen him naked wants to get to know him? Lance wasn’t creepy. He might have fucked up a few times and said things that made Keith uncomfortable, but that was it. Maybe Keith just didn’t want to get to know him more? That could be it. That realization was soul crushing to him.

“Hey guys?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“What’s up buddy?” Asked Hunk.

“Why don’t people like me?”

Hunk was surprised to hear Lance say that. “Hey now don’t be like that. People like you. You have lots of friends, the teachers like you, you’re the life of the party. But like I guess not everyone likes you. Lotor for example…”

“Yeah well he’s a prick.”

“I know. People still like you for you.” Said Hunk. “What’s not to like about you?”

Pidge cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “You’re loud, obnoxious, overly positive to the point I want to puke, you flirt with everything that has two legs and a heart beat when you’re piss drunk. You always compare yourself to other people… Oh and you fucking shuck at playing Pandemic; Reign of Cthulhu.”

“That game is hard!” Whined Lance. “And I’m not all those things… Am I? Hunk, am I what Pidge says I am?”

“Um… Kind of?” Admitted Hunk. “But it’s not all bad, well it is kind of bad but everyone has good and bad qualities, right? Pidge is really smart but she can be kind of a um…”

“Bitch?” Suggested Pidge. “Asshole? Absolute cunt? Jerk?”

“Let’s go with Jerk.” Hunk rubbed Lance’s back. “But seriously, you’re a nice guy Lance. And not one of those guys that say they are nice and expect women to put out for them just because they treat them like normal a human.”

“R/niceguys.” Muttered Pidge. “Speaking of nice guys, Keith just walked in. Hey Keith! Over here!”

Lance jumped and quickly looked over at the slightly surprised looking Keith. It was official, Lance was going to throw Pidge’s games into the pool. “Hey Keith. What’s up?”

Keith reluctantly walked over to them but didn’t sit at the table. “Nothing much. I was getting a coffee.”

“What’s your poison?” Asked Pidge. “I take a triple espresso, full cream, three sugars.”

Keith looked slightly alarmed to hear that. “Why psychopath would give an eight year old that much caffeine?” Lance tried to suppress a laugh, but ended up snorting instead.

Pidge pouted. “First of all I’m eleven so shut the fuck up. Can’t help it if I’m a tall midget. Secondly, what the hell are you laughing at ya frappucino drinking weirdo.”

Lance gasped in shock. “Pidge!”

“... I like mead raf…” Said Hunk quietly.

“I usually drink mochas.” Admitted Keith. Which surprised Lance. He would have thought that Keith went right for black coffee. “Though, it is a real bitch since I always have to order almond milk so I don’t die.”

“Lactose intolerant?” Asked Pidge.

“Yeah.”

“Sucks to be you man.”

Keith shrugged. “There are worse things to be allergic too. It’s not like I’ll suffocate and break out in hives if a drop of milk touches me.”

“Valid… So Lance, didn’t we have that thing this afternoon?” She kicked Lance from under the table.

“Ow! Did you just kick me?”

She rolled her eyes. “My leg slipped. But weren’t we going to head to the mall or something so you could get art supplies and junk while I got some electronics and Hunk got… Um… This week’s groceries?”

“Huh?” Lance did need to get some more pencils and a few other things but he didn’t need them right now. Pidge kicked him again. “Ow! Seriously Pidge?”

“Foot slipped.” She looked up at Keith. “You got any plans this afternoon? Wanna hang with the cool kids for a few hours?”

Keith raised an eyebrow in question. “I don’t think the cool kids need to call themselves the cool kids.”

“You should still come.” Said Pidge. She smirked at Lance. “Lance has been acting all like a lost kicked puppy ever since you turned down coming to games night the other day.”

Lance was internally screaming and doing what he could to will himself not to blush. “Pidge I will yeet you through the window. Don’t test me.”

She rolled her eyes. “You sound like Matt. Anyway, you in or out Keith?”

Keith thought about it for a moment. “I guess… I don’t really have anything on after my last class… And Shiro hasn’t asked me to do anything, so yeah?”

“Perfect. It’s a date.” She winked up at him and used her gremlin magic to magic Keith’s phone into her hand. “... Dude, what is your password? Is this one of those bullshit pattern ones? Seriously?”

“Hey!” Keith tried to snatch it back. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to give you our numbers you fool. How else are we meant to give you the details if you don’t give us your number?”

“I guess?” Keith sighed and took his phone back, quickly unlocking it and handing it to her.

Lance had half a mind to warn him not to give Pidge any piece of unsecure tec, but it seemed like it would be best for him to learn the hard way. He watched as she quickly punched in and saved numbers into the phone. Suddenly both Hunk and Lance’s phones went off.

Pidge grinned and handed the phone back to Keith. “There. I put in Hunk, Lance, and my numbers. Even shot you two a hi text. Save that number so we know who is who. Got it?”

Lance nodded and looked down at his phone. He actually had Keith’s number. What the hell? How in the actual fuck did Pidge manage to do that so casually and easily? What were her secrets?

The barista called Keith’s name and he quickly went over to get his drink before coming back. “Okay, I have to get to a class now, so I guess I’ll see you guys later?”

“Pretty sure I’ve already seen more of you.” Said Lance.

Pidge glared at him.

Hunk shook his head.

Keith was blushing.

“... I said that out loud didn’t I?” His answer came in the form of another kick to the shins. After that Keith quickly left and Lance whined and clutched his poor abused shin. “Why?”

“How the flying fuck do you not have a filter between your mouth and that moldy sea sponge you call a brain?” She snapped. “I just set you and Keith up for a date too! You owe me!”

“... Wait, what? What?! When?”

“Just now.” She rolled her eyes and leaned forward slightly. “Look, I only said we would all be going shopping, but like ten minutes before we meet up Hunk will remember he and Shay were gonna do something and I am gonna get quote unquote held back to talk to a teacher about blowing shit up on school grounds. It has happened before. That’ll just leave you and Keith.”

“... Pidge I want to hug you and yeet you into the nearest volcano all at once.”

“Gotta catch me first if you want to try either. Ya’ll know I’m a quick little goblin.”


	5. Red Russet Pearl Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Zone used to be this big arcade chain before they got sold and re branded something different. But to me they will always be Time Zone so :P . Also demon furby=Slav. You'll understand when you get to it. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Pidge texted Keith the details of where they were going to meet up. He ended up getting there a little early and kind of just stood around nervously. He didn’t usually meet up with people outside of school or anywhere in general. Closest he got was the library after school for a group project. Even then no one ever wanted to stay there for longer than they had to. Not that Keith could blame them. Homework sucked.

After a few more minutes of waiting he checked his phone. He was a little surprised to see that Pidge and Hunk texted him. They probably tried to reach him while he was on his bike. He wouldn’t have heard them if that was the case. He quickly read the messages and felt a little disheartened. Hunk forgot he already had plans with Shay, and Pidge was getting reprimanded for causing a small explosion in the chemistry lab.

Did that mean the meet up was cancelled? Well, there was still Lance, but he probably wouldn’t want to hang out with him without his close friends. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. He knew he wasn’t someone people liked being around because of his charming personality. Even he wouldn’t hang out with himself if he was given a choice.

While he was brooding over this Lance appeared by him. “Hey there.”

Keith jumped a little in surprise. “Fucking hell Lance, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Lance laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry man. I thought you saw me heading over… So did you hear that Pidge and Hunk couldn’t make it?”

“Yeah… So do you just want to call it a day or something?”

“Huh?”

“Like, your friends aren’t here and I’m not really someone people hang around so…”

Lance shrugged. “Just because it’s just the two of us doesn’t mean we can’t hang out right? Two bros just being bros right?” He lightly punched Keith’s arm. “Come on man. It’ll be fun.”

Keith highly doubted that. “Okay… So you needed to get art stuff?”

“Yeah, follow me.” Lance lead Keith to a large art shop, He grabbed a tiny shopping basket and started to walk down the aisles. 

Keith followed him and looked around at the things. Sure he knew that there was a lot of art stuff since Adam practically collected any art things he could get his hands on even if he didn’t use it, but this was a lot of stuff. Keith didn’t realize that there was a difference between acrylic, oil, and watercolour brushes.

Then there were the pencils. For the love of god the pencils. Sure Keith knew about the difference between a HB and an 8B pencil, but why was there an entire shelf full of them? Wasn’t one 2B pencil the same as any other 2B pencil? Why did there need to be twenty different ones? Why?

While Keith was having a small existential crisis over pencils Lance walked over carrying two small jars of red and blue stuff. “Yo Keith. I need your opinion. Red or Blue?”

“... What is that stuff?’

“Pearl ex powder. It’s kind of like micro glitter and junk. I can only afford one right now. So what colour do you like more, red russet or sky blue?”

“Umm… I guess red?”

Lance looked at the jar of red powder and nodded a little, giving it a knowing look. “Yeah… You seem like the kind of guy that would like red.” He put the jar in his basket and went to put the blue jar back and continued to look around.

Unsure of what to do, Keith followed Lance around. “So… What do you use that stuff for?”

“I have an etsy store. I make little bits and bobs. Mostly pendants for necklaces and earrings.” Said Lance. “Sometimes I do commissions, but right now I need to make some more things. My store’s kind of almost out of stock.”

“Oh, is it popular?”

Lance shrugged. “Not really, but I sell a few pieces a month. It’s a steady way to make a bit of money. Plus I like doing things with my hands.”

“Me too.”

“Huh?”

“I like doing things with my hands…” Mumbled Keith. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around at the stuff in the aisle. They looked like they were in some kind of craft section. “It’s relaxing… Um… When I get the money I get stuff to fix up my bike. Haven’t been able to do so for a while… It’s mostly cosmetic stuff at the moment.”

“Oh, that’s so cool.” Lance grinned at him. “So like, what kind of stuff?”

“Eh, mostly just covers and stuff. Maybe changing some parts for something newer or whatever…” He smiled a little to himself. He had his eye on some nice looking seats he wanted to get, but they were pretty expensive. He’d put some of the money Adam had given him away to go towards that.

“No that sounds really cool.” Said Lance reassuringly. “Like, despite being male I’ve never really understood car and bike stuff, but I like hearing people talking about the things they like. What colour is your bike anyway?”

“Red and scuffed silver. I’m going to eventually paint it all red.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah, expensive though.”

“Sounds like it.” Lance finished up shopping for his art supplies and they exited the shop. Lance looked very happy with himself.

“... So what did you get?” Asked Keith. 

“Sketch book, pearl ex powder, charcoal pencils, and a few new brushes.”

“Cool.” Keith was wondering if it was time to leave now. Lance had finished his shopping so they didn’t need to be here anymore, right? “So…”

“What do you want to do?” Asked Lance.

That caught Keith a little off guard. “Huh?”

“We finished all my junk so it’s time we do what you want.”

“Oh um… I don’t really have anything I want to do. I was kind of just fine with walking with you guys while you did your things.”

Lance frowned a little. “Okay, well what do you do when you come here?”

“Depends if I’m by myself or if Adam or Shiro’s roped me into something.”

“Well what do you do with your friends?”

“I um… I don’t really have friends… I’m not a people person. People don’t gravitate towards me for friendship.” It was embarrassing to admit, but Keith knew he was socially awkward. He wasn’t a people person without an empty bottle of Jack in his hands. A people person like Lance probably thought he was a complete loser with no social life. Not that he could blame him for thinking that. He’d probably have a good laugh about it with Pidge and Hunk later on.

Lance shook his head. “Nope. No. Sorry. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is not going to fly.”

“... What?”

Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and grinned. “Let me show you somewhere me and my buddies always hang out.”

With little resistance Keith let Lance guide him through the shopping center going up and down different escalators till they eventually were standing outside an arcade on the roof by a bowling alley.

“... Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did we go down three different escalators, one of them twice, if the arcade is on the roof?”

Lance just shook his head and made a dismissive sound. “Keith. It isn’t about the destination, but the friends we made along the way. Have you ever been to a Time Zone before?”

“I really don’t remember the last time I’ve been to an arcade.”

“Keith, this isn’t just an arcade. It’s a Time Zone.” He emphasized the words Time Zone like it was something magical. “It’s where time just stands still and you can waste your hours away… So come on. I’ll show you how it works. By the way they’ve gone digital these days so we have to have cards now.” He took a plastic card with a big Time Zone logo on it and grinned. “My roommates and I pooled together some of the extra cash we get so we have a few hundred bucks on this. We probably have like a thousand points on this thing. We have no idea what we’re going to spend it on.”

“Oh… I don’t want to waste your money.”

He rolled his eyes and directed Keith inside. “Relax man. You’ll be doing us a favour racking up some more points. Pidge has her eye on a huge stuffed animal. The one that looks like a demon furby.”

Keith looked over at the prize counter and saw the demon furby thing. “... That does look like something she would want.”

“Yep.” Lance walked over to some zombie shooter game. “You any good at shooting games?”

Keith picked up the red gun and frowned a little. “I haven’t played one without a controller.”

Lance just grinned. “This one’s pretty fun. House of the Dead is a fun mutant shooter.”

“Mutant?”

“Well they do make a point that these are mutants and not zombies. I can’t remember if it was a copy right thing or not. Anyway, wanna play with me?”

“... Sure. Why not?”

Lance grinned and happily swiped the card through the card reader where the coin slot used to be and the game started up. Lance picked up the blue gun and winked at Keith. “Not to brag, but they call me Sharpshooter.”

“Who does?”

“People that know how good I am at House of the Dead and other shooters.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that Lance.”

***

After a little while Keith was actually having a lot of fun. He and Lance went on pretty much all the two player games at least twice. He didn’t care too much about the scores. It was just kind of cool to have someone to play these kinds of games with. After that he watched Lance playing some weird airsoft gun game where you shot down all the dinosaurs. After that Lance watched Keith beat the ever loving shit out of a whack-a-mole game.

“Wow, you actually got everyone of them.” Said Lance. “Impressive.”

“Thanks. It’s not that hard.”

Lance grinned. “Yeah, I still prefer to shoot stuff rather than belt it with a hammer… Do you have work today?”

“Nah. It’s my day off.”

“Okay cool… Do you want to get some ice cream?”

Keith wanted to die. He was lactose intolerant to the point where it looked like he was having some kind of stomach bug if he ate enough dairy. So normal ice cream was a definite no go. “Only if I get to choose the place.”

“Lead the way.”

Keith took Lance down to a small ice cream place that did the rolled up ice cream that was oh so trendy. Apparently Lance had never seen this place before or at least walked by and never went in. Keith wanted to go there since they used coconut cream instead of just full cream. The people there were really cool about it since it was pretty popular with vegans.

As Lance watched the person make Keith’s ice cream on the slab of frozen metal he couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Coconut cream?”

“Yeah… I’m lactose intolerant remember?” He watched the person mash up and flatten freeze dried strawberries into the cream and flatten it out nice and thin. “You going to order something?”

“Oh right, brb.” Lance quickly went off to order his stuff. By the time he was done Keith had gotten his and he sat at a table. After a few minutes he walked over and sat at the table with him.

Keith was kind of curious as to what Lance got. It was kind of yellow. “What’s that?”

“Passionfruit. Wanna try some?”

“Better not… You know. I just told you I’m lactose intolerant…”

“Oh it’s cool. I got coconut cream too.”

That confused Keith a lot. “Really? Why?”

Lance shrugged. “Well I like coconut and I like strawberry. Thought I might be able to convince you to trade a roll of your strawberry ice cream for a roll of my passionfruit.”

“Oh… Okay. Help yourself I guess…” As Keith watched Lance moved a roll of passionfruit ice cream into his half empty cup of strawberry. He hadn’t actually done something like that before with someone. Sure sometimes when went out with Shiro he would take the smallest piece possible, just enough to taste when he would let him try his ice cream. It always ended up being a disappointment to him since he couldn’t have any more than a slight taste, so he’d just given up asking for ice cream after the first few times.

“Wow, this is really nice.” Hummed Lance as he ate the strawberry ice cream. “I can see why you got this one. The coconut’s a nice touch. Think I’ll get that one next time.”

“Oh cool.” Keith tried the passionfruit ice cream and was surprised to find that he liked it. For some reason it reminded him of Summer and it made him kind of happy. “What you got is nice too.”

Lance grinned. “I know right? It’s Summer time in a fruit.”

Keith just chuckled a little and shook his head. “Yeah, okay.”

“... So what do you want to do after this?”

“I was actually thinking I should head home.” Said Keith. “Shiro will worry if I’m not back for dinner.”

“Who’s cooking tonight? Shiro or Adam?”

“Shiro. So we’ll probably be eating two minute noodles. He isn’t a good cook no matter how much Adam tries to help.”

Lance snorted a little. “Yeah, I can see that… You know what?”

“What?”

“We should hang out like this more.”

“... Really? You want to do this stuff? With me? Again? Why?”

Lance shrugged. “I had fun. You’re pretty good at shooter games and you know this really cool ice cream place. I want to find out what else you know.”

“Oh… There isn’t really much else to know about me Lance.” He was boring and anything interesting about himself he wasn’t just going to tell someone randomly over ice cream.

“Well, I guess that’s for me to find out, isn’t it?” Lance was weird. Really weird. But Keith had to admit he was fun to be around. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to hang around him and his friends?


	6. Titanic memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention Mark Powell later on in this chapter. I do recommend looking up his work just to get an idea of how petty Lotor is being in this chapter, lol. Just be forewarned that his work is kind of weird, fleshy looking and kind of disturbing (I personally think it looks super cool). Someone actually used his work to inspire an SCP (if you know what those are if not it doesn't matter). SPC-610 (the flesh that hates) if I'm not mistaken. 
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

After hanging out with Lance, Keith felt kind of weird. He wasn’t too sure how to explain it. He felt happy, which he knew was normal but he felt a little something else? He wasn’t too sure what it was, but yeah. He felt something else. He didn’t know what it was but it wasn’t unpleasant. So he just ignored it and life went on. He went home, had dinner, did his homework, and went to bed. 

The next day he did the same things; shower, breakfast, coffee, go to school, drink more coffee and hope he doesn’t crash before his first glass starts. As he waited for his coffee Pidge slipped next to his and touches his neck with her freezing little gremlin fingers.

“Hi.”

Keith shuddered and lightly pushed her away. “Geeze Pidge. The fuck?”

“What? No hello?” She sipped her coffee and sighed a little. “Black. Like my soul… So how was yesterday? Lance was bitching about how you beat his high scores one some of the games at Time Zone.”

He shrugged and rubbed his neck trying to get rid of that cold feeling. “It was… It was fine. I guess.”

“Fine? Just fine?”

“What do you want me to say? It was fine.” He sighed and impatiently tapped his foot waiting for his drink. “I don’t usually go to the shops for those kinds of things… I just… It was different.”

“Really? Lance wouldn’t shut the fuck up about how much fun he had with you.”

“... He had fun?”

“Yep.”

“With me?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Well no but I just… I’m surprised that someone liked being around just me…” He didn’t think Lance had such a good time with him that he would talk about it to the point he annoyed Pidge talking about it. Not even Shiro or Adam asked him about what he was doing while he was out.

She gave Keith a weird look. “You’re the kind of kid that had like, no friends in high school, huh?”

Keith could feel his face heat up. “Maybe…”

“... So why were you that kid?” Asked Pidge. “You the weirdo that huffs glue? Lick a toilet seat? Eat weird shit for nickels? Emo kid?”

“... Orphan kid.”

Pidge looked surprised to hear that. “Really? You and Shiro aren’t blood related?”

Keith shook his head. “It um… It’s complicated but I was adopted by his family when I was ten.”

“Oh. Sorry man. Too early in the morning to talk about this heavy shit.” She tipped her head back and slammed back half of her coffee.

“Yeah… Please don’t mention it to anyone. I um… It’s not something I like talking about.”

Pidge just shook her head. “Say no more. I get it. My lips are sealed. Only way that info will get out of me is if I get blackout wasted. I take no responsibility for whatever I say when I’m drunk af.”

Keith just nodded a little. “Okay.” The barista called his name and Keith grabbed his coffee. He walked out and Pidge followed him. Which he thought was kind of weird.

“Hey Keith, wait up! You have longer legs than me!”

He slowed down a little and gave her an odd look. “Do you need something?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. We were talking and bonding over being the weird kids in high school.”

“... You were a weird kid in high school?”

She looked at him like he was stupid and gestured to herself. “Child have you seen me? I didn’t have a single irl friend till I moved into that share house.”

“Really?” That was news to Keith. He had always thought that she was at least sociable since she was easy to talk to.

“Yeah, everyone that lives there is fucked up in one way or another before we all started to live together. It’s fucking weird.”

“Really?” 

She just nodded. “Yep. Lance was a total social butterfly, had a million friends but no close friends, apart from Hunk. But Hunk moved away because of his dad’s job before high school started, so Lance didn’t really have people to talk to till he and Hunk reconnected here. Hunk was apparently bullied a lot for all kinds of reasons. Allura also got bullied a crap ton in high school. She used to live overseas in England in some super posh rich area. She was the only black girl in school full of white posh shit heads. And me… Well I was the smart girl with triple A tit in my senior years. People still think I’m fucking twelve.”

“Oh… okay.” He mentally revised what he knew about them with the information Pidge just gave him. “But why tell me this?”

She shrugged. “Maybe so you know we aren’t the kind of assholes that will judge you for something totally out of your control? None of us are the same people we are in high school We’ve all changed and grown as people. You gotta take some risks. Come out of your shell a little. You know what I’m saying?”

“... Clearly not.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Fuck you’re hopless… Look, Lance clearly thinks you’re a cool guy and from the times we’ve hung out with you we all think you’re a cool guy too. Even Allura and Matt think you’re pretty cool and they’ve only heard what we have said. So come and hang out with us some time. We’d all really like it. Especially Lance.”

He narrowed his eyes a little. “Why especially Lance?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Asked Pidge being all cryptic. But when it became apparent she wasn’t getting it she just sighed dramatically. “Lance knows people who know people that know people. He’s a major people person. He talks to dozens of people every day. We all sit up and take notice what that scatter brains talks a solid half hour about one person because he genuinely had a good time with them and finds them interesting.”

Keith just looked at her like she was crazy. He wasn’t someone that made that kind of impact on people. Not unless it was all negative. Talking about the weird quiet kid that never did anything but stare off into space during class but was somehow easily passing all his classes.

“Let us know when you’re free so we can hang out more.” Siad Pidge. 

“Um, okay?”

“Good. Text us later. I gotta head off to class how. Later Keith.”

“Okay. Bye?” He was very confused by all this and needed some time to process what had just happened.

***

Soon enough Keith found himself in the same bathrobe for the second week. Adam had dragged over an old couch that was just sitting on the far side of the room. He also had a very long sheet of red silk that he kept folding and unfolding.

“Sooo… What am I doing this week?” Asked Keith.

“Well I had my students send in images of statues and figures that they would like you to pose.” He chuckled a little to himself. “I think one of the girls ended up watching Titanic because the image I got sent was a still from that movie labled ‘draw me like one of your French girls’. Ah, that’s a good movie… We should watch it again when we have a date night…”

“... And the silk is for my modesty or something?”

“Unless you’re completely comfortable with everyone in the whole class seeing your dick in a cold room.”

“I’m gay so I don’t care what the girls think.”

“Okay well I’m pretty sure Lance and Lotor swing either way from the way they talk and act. You want them spreading rumours?”

Keith grumbled a little and grabbed the silk. “I’m only doing this because I want to. Not because you said that… I could be a power bottom for all you know.”

Adam blushed and shook his head. “Please, I don’t need to know about my brother in law’s sex life. But to be fair I thought they could use some practice with fabric folds. Even if it’s simple stuff.”

Keith frowned a little and looped the fabric over his arm. “What other poses did people want?”

The older man shrugged. “The usual kind of things… Then I’m pretty sure Lotor just sent in an impossible one to be petty.”

“What did he send in?”

“He sent in an image of one of Mark Powell’s dream dioramas… Very interesting and disturbing works, but not physically possible. I think he’s still mad about you being the model.”

“I’m just going to nod my head and pretend that I know who that is.”

“Look him up later. His dioramas are fascinating once you get past the disturbing nature.”

“... Alright.”

As they talked people started to come in and set themselves up. When Lance walked in and saw the couch he couldn’t help but blush a little. “Wow, you actually took my suggestion seriously?”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so that was you that sent that picture in? Was it meant as a joke?”

“Um… Well kind of? You never seem to take my suggestions seriously anyway so…”

“Well I took you seriously. Enjoy.”

Lance just nodded and walked over to his easel. “...” Keith walked over to Lance and tapped him on the shoulder, almost causing him to drop his pencils. “Shit, sorry Lance.”

The Cuban let out a nervous laugh and waved him off. “Don’t worry about it man. So what’s up?”

“Sunday, Monday, and Wednesday.”

“... Huh?”

“Those are my days off.”

It took Lance a few moments to process what Keith was saying, but when he did his face lit up. “Oh! Okay. Cool. Thanks for finally letting me know.”

“Yeah, Pidge was saying I should let you guys know when I’m not working.”

“Right, yeah, of course. We’ll talk more after class okay?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Adam clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, we’re going to be starting soon. Everyone put their phones away right?” As everyone nodded he gestured for Keith to come over so that he could set himself up. It took a bit of maneuvering and Adam being a perfectionist about where and how the red silk draped over Keith’s body, but eventually he got it to his liking. “Okay everyone. Let’s get started.”

Keith did his best to stifle a quick yawn and closed his eyes. The couch was rather comfy despite looking like complete trash. Hopefully now that he was a little more comfortable with this while set up time would move a little faster? At least that’s what he hoped. He kind of wanted to talk to Lance again.


	7. Idiotsexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is still a petty ass, Lance is pining, Pidge is done, and Keith is Keith. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Lance couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it. Today was just his lucky day. Firstly, Hunk had made extra french toast for breakfast, which was amazing, he got a free cookie with his campus coffee, Professor Wright had actually selected his pose for Keith to model (a photo which he had just thrown in for the meme), and Keith had actually told him his days off so they could hang out. 

Oh and there was also the bonus that he now got to draw Keith sprawled out naked on a couch. He had to give Professor Wright credit, that beautiful red silk did wonders for his body. In that moment he could just imagine himself as Jack and Keith as Rose.

Yeah, he needed to stop thinking about that. Just gotta lock that away in his mind for later. When he was alone. In his room. Or in the shower. Either way he needed a private moment. Right now he needed to be professional. Be, be professional. He took a deep breath and continued to work on the beautiful curves of Keith’s thighs. Yeah, he was extremely thirsty for Keith.

Just draw a subtle curve and add some shading. A slightly darker line to accentuate his hip bone. A slight line from his hip that flowed down to his… Lance shook his head a little and decided he’d work on some other part. His chest. Yes. Perfect. It was… toned as fuck and Lance needed help because fuck he was a disaster. 

Why the fuck was Keith so fucking toned? It wasn’t fair! Like, okay, he wasn’t a complete disaster and maybe he could stand to go to the gym a few times a week and get a little more toned himself.

He breathed heavily through his nose and took another glance at Keith. The bastard looked like he was sleeping. He probably was considering how relaxed he looked. How the fuck could Keith look so relaxed when Lance was here being a complete bisexual mess. He grumbled a little to himself and started darkening a few lines and smudging others. He needed to work on his shading anyway.

After what seemed like forever Professor Wright clapped his hands. “Alright everyone, that’s time.”

Lance felt relief as he put his pencil down and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced over at Keith and the bastard was yawning and rubbing his eyes. He did fall asleep. He knew it! Son of a bitch. He watched Keith slowly sit up and yawn. He ran his fingers through his hair. Why did Keith get to look so fucking gorgeous with bed head? Even when he wasn’t sleeping in a bed.

He heard Lotor scoff as he packed up his own things. Lance just rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong this time Lotor? Forgot to take that ivory butt plug out of your ass before class again?”

“Very funny McClain. You really can’t be fine with drawing that for five more weeks.”

Lance rolled his eyes again. If he rolled them any more they would fall out of his head. “That happens to have a name. No one else here cares that Keith is our model. You just have to suck it up or drop out of this class. This isn’t even mandatory. It’s more of a club activity anyway. You aren’t getting marked for it.”

Lotor glared at him. “Shut up Lance. You were in full support of me when I suggested a middle aged woman or older. You came with me when I talked to the professor about it. You said you wanted a challenge. What the fuck is so challanging about something as mediocre as that?” He gestured at Keith who was now back in the bathrobe and huddled in front of the heater while Shay was showing him her sketch book.

“Keith isn’t mediocre.” Hissed Lance. “We don’t always get what we want Lotor. Not all of us were born as entitled as you were.”

Lotor’s glare intensified. “You’re just pissy because you want to fuck him. Like you do every pretty boy that walks in here.”

“At least I don’t fetishize amputees you sick fuck.”

“Bitch I will shove my 8B pencil so far down your throat you’ll be shitting graphite for a week.”

“And I’ll shove my charcoal pencils so far up your ass you’ll be coughing up diamonds.”

They continued to glare at each other till Ezor and Narti walked over. Narti was moving her hands very quickly and Ezor was snorting in laughter. “No way. Girl you cray-cray.” Narti nodded enthusiastically and quickly signed a few more things. Before she nodded towards Lotor. Ezor nodded. “Hey Lotor, Narti says Acxa’s probably going to be late meeting up with us today since she needs to talk to a professor about her grade.”

Lotor frowned a little. “Did they mark her down or something?” Narti shook her head and signed something out a little slower for Lotor than she had with Ezor. “Oh, really? She’s asking for them to lower her grade? Because they gave her more points than she actually earned?”

“Correct.” Chirped Ezor. “Always on the straight and narrow that one is. Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Lotor gathered his stuff and shot Lance one more warning look. “You better watch yourself McClain.”

“Back at you.” He continued to glare at Lotor till he eventually left with his friends and walked over to Shay and Keith. “Hey guys. Did you actually fall asleep on the couch there Keith?”

Keith shrugged. “The couch is surprisingly comfy. Used to be in Adam’s place when he and Shiro were first dating. I used to sleep on it when I went over to visit them.”

Shay frowned a little. “You stayed at the professor’s place?”

“Yeah, Adam and Shiro are married. Shiro’s my brother.”

“Oh, okay. Talk to you guys later. I have a class across campus in twenty.” 

“Good luck getting there on time Shay.” Said Lance as she quickly left the room.

Once she was gone Keith yawned. Can’t believe someone wanted to draw me like that. I don’t see the appeal.”

Lance gave Keith a confused look. “Seriously? But it’s a classic pose. Titanic man. Titanic! Jack and Rose. Rose and Jack. Draw me like one of your French girls… It’s like modern day classic romantic cinema right there.”

“Never seen it.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Never seen… How have you never seen Titanic?”

Keith shrugged. “I think movies that take place during actual historical tragedies are disgusting and actually cheapen the horror of the event. I think it’s disgusting that when people hear Titanic they think beautiful love story and not horrible tragedy. People actually died Lance.”

“... Oh.”

“Yeah… Anyway. I’m going to go and put some pants on. I’ll be back in a second.” Keith quickly headed to the store room to get changed. While he was gone he helped Adam move the couch bad to its usual spot over the other side of the room.

“Sooo… Keith lives with you and professor Shiro?” Asked Lance.

Adam nodded and went over to his desk to look through some papers. “Yep. Keith and Shiro have always been very close and since Keith is coming to the same university we saw no reason not to let him stay with us. He’s pretty quiet, keeps to himself, and makes dinner when he feels like it.”

Lance nodded a little. “So like… Keith isn’t really a big talker. Is that just a him thing or?”

“Oh that. Keith used to have a very strong Southern accent.” Said Adam. “It’s practically gone now but he did get teased a lot for it growing up. At least that’s what Shiro told me. You only really hear it when he gets super pissed off.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Adam chuckled. “He comes up with some pretty creative insults when he’s pissed off too. So combined with that accent it’s very amusing.”

“I can imagine.”

“Yeah… So you and Keith going to be doing anything this week?”

Lance stared at Adam in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Adam just smiled knowingly at him. “The other day Keith texted Shiro to let him know that he’d be home later. When he pressed for answers Keith said he was meeting up with a Hunk, Lance and Pidge… But he saw Hunk and Pidge congregating near the engineering building waiting for Matt around the time you were all supposed to meet. So am I right in assuming it was just the two of you?”

“... Things came up for them?”

“I see.”

Lance suddenly felt like he was getting interrogated by a parent. “Um...

Adam put his hand on Lance’s shoulder and gave him a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. “I’m just going to tell you this once because you’re a good student Lance, and I know you better than Shiro, but please be nice to Keith. I’ve known him for a few years and he hasn’t once mentioned having friends to me or Shiro before… And Shiro might shoot you with a tennis ball if you hurt him.”

“... Why do you sound like a parent interrogating the boyfriend?”

Hearing that made Adam chuckle. “Okay, alright. I guess it does sound a little like that. But seriously, Keith seems a little happier lately and it’s nice to see him out of the house for something other than school or work.” 

Lance nodded a little and was about to say something, but just then Keith walked out of the store room back in his clothes with his backpack slung over his shoulder. “Oh, I was going to help you move the couch back…”

Adam shrugged and waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. Lance is strong enough help poor me out. You two going to do anything now that the class is over?”

Keith shrugged. “I was thinking of going home to shower before work.”

“Ah, well I was going to head home myself and do some homework.”

Adam frowned a little but nodded anyway. “Okay. You boys go off and do what you like. Keith, if you see Shiro before I do let him know I do want a lift back home. Taking the bus sucks.”

“Will do.” He walked out of the room and Lance quickly followed.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to meet up tomorrow morning?”

Keith looked genuinely confused. “... Why?”

“Dude, we have English first thing in the morning. Don’t you want to grab coffee with me?”

“... Oh, okay.” He smiled a little. Wait, Keith was smiling at him? He made Keith smile? Success!

Lance grinned. “Okay. I’ll see you out the front of the usual coffee shop?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

As soon as Lance got back home and retreated to Pidge’s room. “Pidge! Holy fuck! He is too cute!” Pidge didn’t look up from her laptop and just let Lance throw himself to the floor of her room and whine. “Keith is just too much! How can he be so fucking hot and so fucking cute?”

Pidge rolled her eyes and continued to hammer out some code and hooked up her latest gadget to her laptop. “Lance, I swear to god if you start whining about how Keith has a totally fuckable bod but you’re too much of a limp dick to ask him out like a normal human being I will personally make a robot to beat your dumb ass. Understand?”

Lance huffed and crossed his arms. “Well Keith is too cute and hot for his own good… And he’s so dumb too. He’s a cute, dumb, hot idiot. Some girl’s gonna sweep him off his feet!”

“You don’t know that Lance. He could be gay, or like you, bi.” Pidge poked her gadget a few times and made an annoyed sound. “Hell, he could also be pan, ace, or like whatever. You never know… So you gonna fuck off and bitch in your own room?”

“I don’t wanna!” Whined Lance. “Let me complain here!”

“Why not bitch to Hunk or Allura?”

“Hunk gets back late today and Allura’s tutoring.” He huffed and rolled onto his stomach. “Stupid Keith… He’s hot but he’s so fucking… Argh… What is with me and falling for dumb guys?”

“You’re a bi boy who happens to be idiotsexual.”

“... What?”

“You are sexually attracted to stupid. Stupid.”

“Oh…”

“But Keith isn’t an idiot. He’s just antisocial. He needs to get socialized.” Said Pidge. She hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “You know if he’s free Sunday?”

“... Yeah. I think he said he’s free on Sundays.”

“Good. You’re dragging his dumb ass over for shitty movies and drinks.”

“I am?”

“Yes you are. And you know why?”

“Because I am a dumb ass bi boy?”

“Yes. Now get the fuck out of my room before I throw this at you.” She picked up her gadget and held it in a threatening manner. “Out. Now.” Lance gulped and quickly scrambled out of her room. “And close my door you filthy heathen!”


	8. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this fic I've pretty much made Matt the only straight guy in this. Hunk is pan, Allura's a lesbian, and Pidge is ace (also a raging gremlin). Enjoy the drunken shenanigans of these useless dumb children. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

The rest of the week went by rather quickly for Keith. Mainly because Lance did something completely unexpected. He asked him to come over to his place on Sunday. He was really surprised that he asked him to come over. He just dumbly nodded and agreed to go. 

After that he kind of just zoned out because he has literally never been over to anyone’s house outside of school before. It both excited him and embarrassed him a lot. Most of the embarrassment came from the fact that he really didn’t know what he was meant to do. Was he meant to bring something? Was he expected to? What was he supposed to do?

He was obsessing over this as he paced around his room on a Sunday afternoon. It was close to the time Lance said he should go over. Maybe he should text and say he got sick. No, that wouldn’t be good. Lance might send him a shit ton to texts asking what was wrong and if he wants him to come over or get him something or whatever. He fell face first onto his bed and made a distressed sound.

Moments later Shiro called out to him. “Keith? Can you come to the kitchen and help out?”

Keith reluctantly peeled himself up from his bed and wandered into the kitchen. Shiro and Adam had gone grocery shopping and as per usual, Keith was roped in to helping them put stuff away. Keith didn’t understand how they managed to buy so much food and eat it every week.

He grabbed the bag full of food for the cupboard while Shiro and Adam went about putting stuff away in the fridge and freezer. Shiro held up some lamb and some chicken thighs. “Hey Keith, what would you like tonight? Chicken or lamb?”

“... I um… I’m going out tonight.” Muttered Keith.

Shiro frowned a little. “Are you getting Maxican again? You know you shouldn’t eat so much take away.”

“No I’m going over to someone’s house.”

“A party?”

Keith shook his head. “I don’t think so…”

Adam chuckled and nudged Shiro. “Keith’s going to a friend’s house.”

That seemed to surprise Shiro a lot. It was almost embarrassingly so. “Really? I’m proud of you Keith.” He patted Keith on the back and grinned. “Good to hear you’re making friends. When are you going to be back?”

Blushing, Keith just shrugged. “Not sure. There’s going to be lots of alcohol involved.”

Shiro frowned at that. “Who’s going to be there?”

“Um... Lance, Pidge, Hunk… I think Allura and maybe Matt?”

Adam smirked and nudged Shiro. “Lance is one of my students. He takes the life drawing class. He’s a good kid.”

Shiro nodded. “That’s good. Pidge is really good too and I’ve heard good things about Allura. What about Hunk?”

“Hunk is a total sweetheart.” Said Adam. “His girlfriend is one of my students and they are so in love with each other it’s like when we first moved in together.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Shiro smiled at Keith. “Matt’s also a good kid. Just text us when you get there, okay?”

“I will… I should probably be going now…”

“Have fun.” Said Adam. “Call us if you need anything.”

Keith nodded and quickly left. He almost forgot to take his helmet with him as he peeled out of the room.

***

He easily made it to Lance’s place. He still remembered it from when he delivered their food last time. He was early and kind of nervous. Maybe he should just give up and go home? No one had seen him yet. He could just leave and no one would know. Maybe he should just get some crappy Mexican takeaway and eat his food in the fast food places parking lot?

Unfortunately before his social anxiety could make him leave Allura walked out the front door carrying a garbage bag. “-And don’t expect me to do that again!” She almost walked into Keith. “Oh! Keith right?”

Keith nodded awkwardly. “Yeah… Allura?”

“Yep.” She gestured to the door. “Go on in. We’re expecting you.”

Keith nodded and awkwardly made his way inside still holding his helmet. The first person he ran into happened to be Pidge. She was wearing a green lion onesie. She grinned at him. “Hey there. You actually made it. Bring anything?”

“... I didn’t know if I was meant to…” He sighed and turned to walk back out the door. “I’ll be back…”

She snorted a little and grabbed his arm. “Nah man. I’m just fucking with you. Come, come, come. Hunk’s been busting his ass all day preparing for this.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Hunk always gets super excited when he gets to cook for other people. You’re making this guy’s entire month.” They walked past the kitchen and Pidge waved at Hunk. “Yo! Keith’s here!”

Hunk looked up from the stove and grinned. “Hey there Keith. Been a while. Sorry, I’d shake your hand but I’m kind of messy at the moment.”

Keith just nodded and clutched his helmet closer to his chest. “Hi Hunk. What you’re cooking smells good.”

“Aw, thanks man. I appreciate it. We’re doing a unit on Eastern European dishes. So I hope you’re okay with that. I needed a bit of practice.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Pidge nudged Keith. “Come on. You can drop your helmet off in my room. We can let Lance know you’re here while we’re at it.”

“Okay.”

He followed Pidge upstairs and down the hall to her room. She let him in and he put his helmet on her bed. Her room was covered in video games, electronic parts and some robot toys. “Neat.”

“Thanks.” An evil grin spread across her face. “Now let’s scare the shit out of, I mean go get Lance.”

“... Okay?”

She smirked and quietly snuck down to a closed door and gestured for Keith to be quiet. He followed her and leaned against the wall while she slowly opened the door. Keith peeked inside and Lance was sitting on his bed watching something on his phone. Much to his surprise he was wearing some face mask thing on. It was kind of green.

He looked down at Pidge. “What now?” He whispered.

“Wait for it. We gotta wait for the perfect moment.” She whispered back. After a few seconds Lance put his phone down and carefully started to pull it off his face. Once he got a good grip on it Pidge threw the door open. “WHAT UP SLUTS?! GUESS WHO JUST BROKE OUT OF PRISON?!”

Lance jumped in shock and ripped the rest of the face mask off while Keith just stood there kind of shocked she was so loud. The world seemed to freeze for an eternity before Lance put his hands over his face made a pained sound. “Fuck Pidge. That really fucking hurt!”

“Your fault for wanting to do a face mask before Keith got here. Speaking of he’s right here.”

Keith awkwardly waved at him. “Hi.”

Lance stared at Keith in absolute horror before turning his attention back to Pidge. “Naughty goblins get yeeted into the pool.” He threw his face mask at her and hit her leg with it.

Pidge screeched and flailed. “Disgusting! Lance germs! I’m infected with the dumb bitch disease!” She managed to kick it off her leg and it landed on the side of Lance’s desk with a splat. “Gross. I’m gonna go erase that memory with a shit ton of booze. Later haters.” She quickly dashed down the hall while Keith stood there awkwardly.

“Um… So you use face masks?”

Lance sighed and put the face mask in the bin. “Yeah… You gonna tease me about it?”

“No. Adam does it sometimes and when he does he ropes Shiro into doing it. It’s kind of weird seeing them like that when I get home from work...” 

“Oh, okay.” He smiled a little at him. “So have you been here long?”

“Not really. I just put my helmet in Pidge’s room and-”

“No, no, no, no, nooooo. You do not leave something like that in her room.” Warned Lance. “If you have bluetooth or something in your helmet she will tinker with it and it’ll either be an improvement or get completely fucked.” He quickly went to Pidge’s room and brought Keith’s helmet back, placing it on his desk chair. “Perfect.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” He dusted off his hands and grinned. “Well let’s head on downstairs. We’re going to eat and then we’re going to get white boy wasted.”

“... White boy wasted?”

Lance grinned. “Yeah, you know. Drinking out of red solo cups, forgetting what the word moderation means. Taking our shirts off and fighting every dude on the block before turning around and hugging every dude on the block. Drunk dialing an ex, and of course passing out in the bathroom after shoving your head in the toilet.”

“... You have been to some interesting parties.”

“Well what do you do when you go to parties?”

Keith shrugged. “Usually I get drunk, make bad choices, and wake up in someone else’s bed.”

Lance looked completely shocked. “Wait what? You get hammered and hook up? Sounds kind of risky man. What if you forget a condom? You could have gotten a girl pregnant, or like catch something.”

“Right. Pregnant…” He wasn’t just going to tell Lance he was gay. He had no idea what these people thought. It could be social suicide for all he knew… And he was just starting to get used to hanging around these people too. He didn’t want to let that go.

Lance nodded in agreement. “Yep, and diseases. None of which are good.” He took Keith down to the dining room where Hunk and Allura had started to play food out on the table. “Ah, that looks so damn good Hunk. I just wanna eat it all now.”

He reached over to grab something off the table, but Hunk swatted his hand away with a spatula. “No. Wait till it’s all out man. I just have some fish to put out.” He quickly looked over at Keith. “Lance mentioned you are lactose intolerant. He didn’t mention any other allergy, you allergic to anything else?”

Keith shook his head. “No.”

Hunk looked slightly relieved. “That’s good. Take a seat. Pidge is just grabbing a six pack and some other stuff from the laundry.”

“... What?”

Allura smiled a little and sat at the table. “We only had room for alcohol in there. We have a lot of bourbon and coke. You okay with that? We do have like half a bottle of vodka and some jungle juice… I don’t know why you buy that stuff Lance.”

Lance rolled his eyes and gestured Keith to sit into a chair next to him, which he did. “Drinking jungle juice makes me feel all fancy. Especially when I get to drink it in my fancy cup.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Fancy cup?”

Pidge walked in from the laundry and dropped a twelve pack and a jug of jungle juice on the counter. “We talking about Lance’s fancy cup? The one that says bitch on it?”

Lance nodded. “Yep. Bitch cup. The only cup I can drink jungle juice from.” 

“You want your bitch cup?”

“Yes please.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and took a cheap, pink, plastic glitter goblet looking thing out of the cupboard, filled it to the brim with jungle juice and give it to Lance. “You better not get fucking trashed on this shit again. You’re a clingy bitch when you’re wasted.”

Lance rolled his eyes and took a few dignified sips from his cup. “Ah, delicious. You want some Keith?”

Keith shook his head. “No thanks. Jungle juice and I have a history...”

“Oh?”

“New Years Eve a few years ago… I think I drank half a jug by myself and passed out on the lawn.”

Pidge snorted and passed Keith a can of bourbon. “Sounds like one wild party.”

“I don’t even remember it.”

Hunk put the last tray of food on the table and clapped his hands. “Alright everyone. This is the last of it. Dig in.”

***

After everyone had finished eating they all moved to the lounge room and started getting shit faced while playing never have I ever. It was all tame enough, apart from the fact that everyone had decided it was a good idea to do it while drinking shots of tequila. After about the fourth or fifth shot Keith knew he was not going to be able to drive home. It was about then that the questions were starting to get more and more explicit and NSFW.

“Okay, okay…” Slurred Lance. “Never have I ever… Gotten off by sitting on the washing machine.”

Pidge flipped him the bird and took a shot. “One fucking time Lance. One fucking time.”

“Revenge for the face mask bitch.”

She rolled her eyes and Allura took her turn. “Umm… Never have I ever… made out with anyone when drunk.” Lance, Keith and Hunk took a shot. Though Keith did give Hunk a questioning look.

The man just shook his head. “Don’t ask.”

“My turn!” Said Pidge a little too loudly. “Okay, never have I ever… Taken a dick and or dildo up my asshole!” Lance, Keith, and Allura took a shot. Everyone gave Allura a weird look.

She just shrugged. “I was experimenting. Didn’t like it.”

“Fair enough.” Slurred Pidge. She then turned her attention to Keith. “You’ve taken it up the ass?”

With alcohol coursing through his system Keith’s inhibitions were lowered to the point where he just didn’t give a fuck. “Yeah. When I get drunk I go to parties and when I get drunk at parties I fuck and get fucked. Black out wasted me is not responsible for what gets stuck up my ass.”

Pidge snorted. “Fuck man. You sound like you’re awesome at parties. You gay or something?”

“Fuck yeah I’m gay.”

Lance grinned. “Ay, Keith’s one of us! One of us! One of us!”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “One of what now?”

“GSRM my dude.” Slurred Lance. 

“... What?”

“GSRM.” Said Allura. “Gender, Sexual, and Romantic Minorities. We won’t lynch you if you want to use LGBT. GSRM just includes everyone a little better… And the damn straights can’t fucking bitch and whine about adding another letter, or steal another letter like they did to Pidge!”

“They took my letter!”

“They took her letter!”

“What letter?”

“The fucking A.” Snarled Pidge. “I’m ace as fuck, Allura’s a leasbean, Hunk’s a pan child, and Lance swings both ways. Hence why it’s more likely for him to get it up the ass than a straight dude… Now we have a gay person! One of us! One of us! One of us!”

“Really?” Asked Keith as he looked around. Everyone kind of just laughed and nodded.

“Yeah.” Said Hunk. “I think the only straight one is Matt?”

“Yeah, where is he? Doesn’t he live here?”

“Nah, he lives in a dorm.” Said Pidge as he reached for another shot. Unfortunately she seemed to forget that she needed to open her mouth to drink, so she ended up splashing it all over her face. She blinked for a few seconds in shock and started crying.

At that Hunk stood up and carefully helped Pidge up. “Easy there Pidge. Time for bed.” She sniffled a little and slowly started walking towards the stairs with Hunk. “I’m gonna get Pidge cleaned up and into bed. Then I’m gonna go to sleep too. Night guys.”

Everyone said goodnight to them and watched them walk away. Once they were out of sight Allura slowly got to her feet, wobbling a little. “I gotta get going too. I need sleep…”

Keith and Lance said goodnight to her and then there was just the two of them. Lance yawned a little and leaned against Keith’s arm. Keith just smiled and patted Lance’s head. It was nice to be like this, though the hangover was probably going to murder him in the morning.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna go to bed too.”

“Yeah, I should probably sleep too… I need bed.”

“Hmmm…” Lance cuddled his arm and sighed contently. “Hey Keith, you’re like really warm. Come sleep in my bed with me to keep it warm for me.”

Keith snorted in laughter. “What? Can’t think of an easier way to get a gay boy into your bed?”

“... Wait, you’re gay?”

“We were just talking about that.”

“Oh yeah… Fuck it. Come sleep in my bed anyway. You’re warm and smell nice.”

Keith giggled. “Aw, you think I smell nice.”

Lance whined a little and pulled Keith to his feet and slowly dragged him towards the stairs. “Come on Keith. Sleeeeeeeep with meeeeeeeeeeee…”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming ya goof.” About halfway up the stairs everything was starting to get very hazy and becoming a blur. He was pretty much hitting the point where he hit black out territory.


	9. Extreme hangovers for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally did a thing and for some reason I thought it was a good idea to delete this chapter because I panicked and thought I uploaded the wrong chapter. My bad my dudes. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Keith woke up the next day with a splitting headache. Hangovers sucked. He rubbed his eyes and attempted to focus on his surroundings. Since when were his walls blue? Weren’t they cream with red trim or something? 

Suddenly everything that happened last night came rushing back, at least parts of it did anyway. All the food, and the drinking. So much drinking. Oh yeah, and he pretty much told them he’s gay and they were all not straight apparently. Then Pidge started crying and he went to bed with Lance.

“...” 

He went to bed.

“…”

With Lance.

“...”

He was in Lance’s bed.

“…”

Keith flailed and tried to quickly exit the bed. He crashed onto the floor and almost knocked himself out on his helmet as he did so. Groaning in pain Keith slowly sat up and looked down at himself. He was still wearing his shirt and pants. He let out a slightly relieved sigh. He had been a good boy last night when he blacked out. Shiro would be proud of him.

Speaking of Shiro… Keith quickly checked his phone. He had sent him a few texts just checking up on him. He sent him a text letting him know he was still alive, just very hungover. He groaned and rubbed his eyes again. 

“Never again… Every fucking time this happens… What time is it?” He waited a few seconds for Lance to answer. But when he didn’t get any response he looked up at the bed and was surprised to see that Lance wasn’t there. What the fuck happened last night?

He slowly stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. He tried to be as quiet as possible, though he was pretty sure his steps were pretty loud. Well, at least his left foot step was. He had somehow lost his right shoe. He’d need to look for that later. 

He walked into the bathroom and hunched over the toilet and retched. He once again quietly swore he would never drink again. A promise he would surely break the next time he went to a party. He wanted to die.

“Keep the noise down…” Muttered Lance. “Some of us are trying to die in peace…”

Keith looked over to the bathtub to see a fully dressed Lance laying in the tub. “Lance? What the fuck man? How long have you been in there?””

“... I can’t remember. I think I woke up here? What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Walking up to your room because you wanted to sleep in the same bed with me?”

“... Did we fuck?”

“I woke up with my clothes on so no… Did you wake up naked?”

“No… My head hurts so fucking bad...”

Keith nodded in agreement. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“... Pidge crying because she forgot how to drink?” Lance groaned loudly. “Why won’t death come for me?”

“Because the universe hates you. Like it hates me and I… Oh fuck…” Keith hurled into the toilet. “Fuck… Kill me…”

“Only if you kill me first…” Muttered Lance.

“But then who will kill me?”

“Murder suicide?”

“I don’t wanna kill myself… Why can’t you kill me?”

“Because I don’t wanna kill you.”

Keith groaned. “Okay, how about we find two guns and shoot each other at the same time?”

“Deal.”

“... You have any idea where we can get guns?”

“No.”

“Fuck…”

The bathroom door opened up and Pidge walked in. She said nothing as she crouched down next to Keith, nudged him out of the way and puked her guts out. It was shocking how much puke the small girl had stored inside her. Keith awkwardly patted and rubbed her back. She groaned in appreciation.

“Kill me…” She grumbled. “Lance, I blame you for this…”

Lance grumbled and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. “I didn’t make you get wasted. You did that to yourself… If you want someone to blame, blame Matt. He wasn’t here.”

“You’re right. It’s all Matt’s fault. Fuck him.” Grumbled Pidge. She pulled herself to her feet and washed her mouth out before shuffling out to the kitchen.

Keith sighed a little and slowly got to his feet. “I need to find my shoe…”

Lance lifted his arm and held up the shoe. “I was wondering who this belonged to.”

“Why do you have my shoe?” He took it off Lance and put it back on.

“Fucked if I know man. I woke up hugging the fucking thing.”

“Hmm…” Keith rubbed his eyes and flushed the toilet. “I’m going to make myself a coffee then go home and die… I have a class in the afternoon.”

“Well you’re fucked.”

“Yep…” Keith did the zombie shuffle to Lance’s room to retrieve his helmet before he stumbled down to the kitchen. Pidge had already made a few cups of coffee and was sitting at the table with her head in her arms.

“Sweet death please embrace me in your choke hold…” She mumbled.

Keith took one of the cups and quickly drank it. He didn’t care that it was just coffee with no sugar or milk. He sat by pidge and grumbled a little to himself. He too craved the sweet embrace of death, but he couldn’t help noticing that Allura and Hunk were not around. “... Where are they?”

“Allura is immune to hangovers.” Grumbled Pidge. “She had an early class. Hunk is still dead to the world. Only reason I’m up is because I have a class in the afternoon…”

“Fucking mood.”

***

Through some miracle Keith managed to get home safely, though he looked and felt like death. He fell flat onto the couch and groaned loudly. Death was a little bitch. How dare they not swoop in and take him before he had to wake up and deal with his hangover. This was bullshit. Fucking bullshit. The universe could suck his dick for all he cared. Everything hurt. Maybe he could just email his professor and fake being sick?

Shiro would probably be pissed at him if he found out about it. Which he would. The bastard always did. One of the shitty things about having a brother working where he was studying. Shiro could be an ass sometimes. Is this what friends did? Eat food, get wasted and bond over puking their guts out? Death still seemed like a more pleasurable option at this point. 

He heard the door open up and he raised his head just enough to see Shiro walk in. It seemed like it was one of those days were he was able to duck home for lunch. He took one look at Keith and almost had to do a double take.

“You look like death.”

“I feel like death.”

“I’m guessing you and your friends partied a little too hard?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I need to book you an appointment with the clinic, again?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No Shiro. I was a good boy this time. I woke up in the same clothes I fell asleep in… This time… Minus a shoe.”

Shiro was confused. “What happened to your shoe?”

“Lance had it in the bathtub this morning.”

“... You know, I’m not even going to ask.” He walked to the kitchen and started making some food. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a class today?”

“Yeah…”

“Did you have fun last night?”

Keith smiled a little, kind of thankful that Shiro couldn’t see him smile from the kitchen. “Yeah. Hangover aside I had a really good time. I wouldn’t mind doing that again, but with a lot less alcohol… But apparently Allura is immune to hangovers so she didn’t die this morning.”

“If only we could all be like Allura.” After a few minutes Shiro walked over and put a bowl of salmon, rice and vegetables in front of him. “Eat this, get your things and I’ll give you a ride back to campus.”

“... Okay. But on one condition.”

“Yeah?”

“You deliberately crash the car and launch me through the front window and into a wall. Killing me instantly.”

“... And you call Adam a drama queen.”

***

After Keith left Lance managed to crawl down to the kitchen to drink some coffee and die at the table. Pidge was still there and looked dead. Hunk was there too and managed to drag the toaster over to the table and was just eating buttered bread with his coffee.

The memories of last night played rather vividly in Lance’s head. He was completely embarrassed about what had happened. Truth be told he had lied to Keith about blacking out after Pidge started crying. He remembered way more than that. But he felt so, so guilty since Keith didn’t remember.

“Hey guys?” He muttered quietly. “Am I a good person?”

“No.” Grumbled Pidge. “You’re a piece of shit that made us do tequila shots. Fuck you.”

Hunk sighed and offered Lance some buttered toast. “What’s up buddy?”

“Last night… Keith and I might have um… Done some things…”

Pidge’s eyes bugged out of her head. “You guys actually fucked? Holy shit Lance. Did you tell him? Did you fuck him or did he fuck you?”

“What? No. No we didn’t fuck.”

“What happened?” Asked Hunk.

Lance sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “We got to my room and then we started making out… For a bit. He sat on my bed and tried to take off his shoes. I ended up taking one off for him but by the time I did Keith had passed out.”

“Why didn’t you tell him you kissed?” Asked Hunk. “You were both really drunk. I don’t think he’ll hold it against you. Might hold it against you for trying to steal his shoe though.”

“Because.” Mumbled Lance. “What if I tell him we kissed and he gets all grossed out that we kissed? What if he laughs and brushes it off as a joke? That would… I’d be crushed if that happened… I know he’s gay and all, but everyone has their types. What if I’m not his type at all? What if he likes guys with muscles? Not some bean pole like me...”

Pidge groaned and rubbed her temples. “I’m too hungover to deal with this… Look, you just do what you think is best. At least you guys just kissed. Who started it? Was it you? I bet it was you.”

“... It was Keith.”

“Holy crap… Do you think he actually likes you?” Asked Pidge. “Like secretly and… Ow… My head hurts so much…” She made a pathetic sound and sunk deeper into her chair.

Lance just groaned and felt like shit. Keith was so sexy and he sprung it on him. As soon as they went into his room. He reasoned that since Keith blacked out at the steps he just went on autopilot when they stepped into his room. He didn’t expect Keith to wrap his arms around his neck and shove his tongue down his mouth. Turns out Keith was a slutty drunk. At least he passed out the second he fell back on his bed.

But now Lance had a huge problem. He was a thirsty hoe, and just made out with a very drunk Keith, who was normally socially awkward but turned into the living embodiment of sex when drunk… How the flying fuck was he going to be able to look Keith in the eye sober when he next sees him? Let alone when the next drawing class happened.


	10. Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a complete and utter disaster, and still a thirsty hoe. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

_The bedroom door slammed shut and Lance stumbled A little to the left and then a little to the right. He bumped into something. Something that giggled. Oh right it was Keith. Fuck he looked breathtaking even when he was wasted. He had this totally sexy disheveled look going on. It made Lance’s knees go weak._

_Keith caught his eye and grinned at him. “You have some balls taking me up to your room Lance. Though you don’t have to take me here if you want to see me naked.”_

_Lance felt his throat go dry, but drunk Lance could also be all cool and suave too. “I’d rather have a private session or two with you. I’ll be your Jack if you’ll be my Rose.”_

_That made Keith snort out a laugh. “You draw a lot of naked French girls?”_

_“Not as many as I’d like.”_

_“Hmmm, you think talking about girls is gonna turn me on?”_

_“Well I’ve drawn a lot of guys too. But none as sexy as you.”_

_Keith smirked and moved his hands over Lance’s hips. “You think I’m sexy? Have I been making it hard for you during class?”_

_Lance didn’t get a chance to answer. Keith crashed their lips together and he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like tequila and bourbon. He felt like he was getting drunk off Keith’s kiss. He laced his fingers through Keith’s hair and tilted his head back ever so slightly. Keith responded by pressing his hips square against Lance’s and moaning._

_They pulled back slightly, desperately gasping for air. Keith’s face was dusted in the most gorgeous shade of pink and his unfocused eyes were overflowing with lust. Was he out of it because of the alcohol or was it just because Lance was just that good at kissing? Yeah, it was the kissing. Lance was just amazing like that._

_Keith grinned at him and hooked his finger around the collar of Lance’s shirt and he slowly walked him over to his bed. He smirked and swayed his hips as he did so, never breaking eye contact. “You know what you do to me, don’t you?” He purred._

_“Fuck, Keith…”_

_“Yes please.” He yanked Lance closely and growled into his ear. “I’m gonna ride you harder than a drunk bitch on a mechanical bull all night long.”_

_Lance swallowed slowly. “You think you can ride me for that long with those legs?”_

_“Never heard you complain about my legs before.” He took one of Lance’s hands and moved it to his ass. “I do a lot of squats. Can you tell?”_

_“Oh I can definitely tell.” Lance smirked and kneaded the muscles in his hand, enjoying how Keith just moaned and leaned into his hand. “You like that Keith? Like it when people grab your ass?”_

_“Hmm, yeah.” The back of Keith’s legs bumped up against the side of Lance’s bed, so he sat down and attempted to take off one of his shoes. Lance kind of just stood there and watched him for a few minutes kind of mesmerized by the way he moved his fingers before he realized that Keith might need some help. He huffed and stomped his foot on the floor. “I hate haaaaaaaaate laces!” He whined._

_Lance laughed and grabbed Keith’s leg, knocking him onto his back. “I got this you dumbass.” He surprisingly made quick work of it despite his own intoxicated state. “See. No big deal… Keith?” Keith was passed on the bed. Looks like the second his head hit the mattress he fell asleep._

_Now what the fuck was Lance meant to do? This was still his bed damn it. He was tired too. He huffed and lied next to him. It was still his fucking bed. Therefore he would fucking sleep in it._

***

The same scene had been playing over and over in Lance’s mind all day. It was doing nothing for his sexual frustrations. He and Keith were so close to actually fucking, but then Keith passed out and then Lance passed out next to him… Lance still had no idea how he ended up in the bathtub with Keith’s shoe though. That in itself was another mystery. 

He sighed a little and tried to pay attention to the professor at the front of the class. But it was more than difficult. It felt impossible. It had been two days since it happened and he’d brushed his teeth several times, but he could swear he could still feel and taste Keith’s tongue in his mouth. He could only imagine how good that tongue and would feel around his dick.

“...” His face went bright red and he tried to will all the blood to stop rushing South. Class was almost over and he did not want to be the weirdo that got a boner in history. Especially since they were learning about WWII… Specifically the horrific experiments that were done on twins… No one would let him forget it if that was the case. Especially Pidge.

Once they dismissed, Lance quickly left and retreated to the nearest bathroom to calm himself and gather his dumb thoughts. He was way too thirsty. Keith would bash his head in with his helmet if he found out what actually happened. That would suck. He didn’t want that.

Once he had calmed himself down Lance splashed some water on his face and took a deep breath. This was fine. It would be fine. Just be professional around Keith. Just like in art class. It’ll be fine. He won’t see Keith until their afternoon class. He could do that. It’ll be fine… He would just need to sit Pidge’s ass between him and Keith so he wouldn’t pass out and die.

He walked across the campus for his next class. He was a little worried that he would run into Keith and just die on the spot. He could imagine how fucked up that would be. He could imagine Pidge laughing at his funeral while Hunk would shake his head in shame. His family would also be ashamed when they learned he died from being a thirty dumb as bi idiot… They’d have to tell the extended family he got hit by a bus or something. A much more dignified death than death by dumb bi bitch disease.

Suddenly an arm pulled him back and Lance flailed to catch his balance. “Hey?!” He quickly turned around on his heels to come face to face with Keith. Cue the first few symptoms of dumb bi bitch disease. Lance could feel his face heating up and his throat was suddenly dry. He coughed a little. “Hey Keith. What’s going on?”

Keith glanced behind him. “Figured that you were spacing out or something and you were about to faceplant down a flight of fifteen stone and metal steps.”

Lance turned around and looked down. Apparently he was about to snap his fucking neck falling down some stairs he didn’t realize were there. “Oh. Thanks. You were right. I kind of was spacing out.”

“You want to talk about it? … If you want.” Keith was back to normal. Back to quiet, antisocial, sober Keith. It was kind of adorable how he would avert his eyes when he did that. Why did Lance notice that? Okay he knew why he noticed that. Why wouldn’t he notice it? He was too fucking thirsty.

Keith was staring at him now. Wait, how long had Lance just been staring at him? He needed to answer him quick or everything would be more awkward. “The bathtub.”

“... The bathtub?”

“Yeah. Still have no idea why I woke up in the bathtub with your shoe.”

Keith shrugged. “Aliens?”

“Most definitely.”

“Then we are in agreement. It was the work of Aliens. That or Mothman.”

“Mothman?” Was that some comic book hero thing? Sounded like it was probably an indi comic thing.

Keith looked kind of surprised. “You don’t know about Mothman? How can you not know about Mothman?”

“... Isn’t that like a DC bad guy or something?”

“... That’s Killer Moth!” Keith sighed heavily. “Mothman appeared in Point Pleasant in 1966 and 1967 right before disaster struck.”

“Not ringing any bells.”

Keith had this adorable pout on his face. Fuck his lips looked so nice. He just wanted to kiss them, and bite them, and make him moan… And Lance needed to leave right now. Had to go. Needed to. Goodbye. “Unbelievable. How can you not know about Mothman?”

“I need to go now! I have a class! Bye Keith!” Lance quickly turned around and raced down the stairs, leaving Keith alone at the top of the stairs. Sure, it wasn’t the best idea he had but it worked. 

***

Keith fucked up. He knew he fucked up. Talking about Mothman? What was he thinking? Why did he mention Mothman? No one cared about the stuff he was interested in. Sure Shiro and Adam nodded along when he was younger but he was a fucking adult now. It wasn’t his fault that cryptids were interesting.

“...” He nervously clutched the strap of his backpack as he wondered if Lance thought he was weird now. Sure he had acted like an idiot in front of everyone the other night, but so did everyone else. Pidge spilled alcohol on herself and cried for crying out loud. Him admitting he was gay and had topped and bottomed wasn’t a big deal. Lance did that so they couldn’t find it weird, right?

Yet he still felt like he had messed up somehow. Maybe he should talk to Shiro about this? It wasn’t like he had anyone else to talk to about this kind of stuff… And if he talked to Adam he would over exaggerate everything. At least Shiro was blunt with him.

He walked to where Shiro’s office and waited for him to come back and finish his class. He felt bad always going to him for help over these kind of things. Shiro had his own things to deal with. He didn’t need to worry about him too.

The door opened and Shiro walked in. “Oh, hey Keith. You need something?”

“... I think I messed up with Lance.” He mumbled. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow and leaned against his desk. “Explain.”

“Well…” Keith nervously picked at his nails. “I don’t know… I think I freaked him out today.”

“How?”

“... He was spacing out trying to figure out how he ended up in his bathtub along with my shoe and I theorised maybe Aliens or Mothman. Lance didn’t know who Mothman was and I was explaining when he kind of just ran off.” Muttered Keith. He felt like an idiot. “It’s not like I started talking about area 51 stuff, mole people, or bigfoot. I just… He confused Mothman with KIller Moth! How the hell?” He took a deep breath and sighed. “And once again I scare someone off because I like weird things…” 

Shiro smiled a little and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey. Don’t beat yourself up about it. Everyone has their passions and things that they like… I know you’re very guarded about sharing anything really personal about yourself, but that’s life. You have to take risks, and I’m proud you were able to share something about yourself that you wouldn’t normally share with people. It’s a big step.”

“Thanks… I think…”

“Feeling a little better?”

“A little…”

“Anything else you want to talk about?”

Keith shook his head. “No… I just… I need to check in sometimes and make sure that I am doing the right thing. I’m still new to the whole making friends thing…”

“Well I think you’re doing a good job.” Said Shiro with a smile. “But you know, if Lance does make your life hell for whatever reason I have a 3D printer in one of the shop rooms… And you know… I can make that arm cannon again and shoot him… By accident…”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you will get in trouble for that.”

“I’ll just claim it was a misfire.”

“Adam will know it wasn’t.”

Shrio chuckled. “Well, you let me handle Adam. Besides, this is all hypothetical of course.”

“Of course.” Keith was glad to have a brother like Shiro. He’d always have his back no matter how weird he was.


	11. Self doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fever dream I wrote after staying awake for over 48 hours because my body clock is completely messed up. I want to sleep for 1000 years and die. Ha, ha, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... I'm going to try and get some sleep now. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Somehow Adam had managed to find a bunch of pillows and cushions and piled them up high at the front of the room so Keith just draped himself across them. Once again the silk cloth was used to protect a small amount of Keith’s modesty. Keith didn’t really mind it that much anymore. He was starting to feel a little more confident about himself doing this. Maybe next time he’d be okay with just sitting normally without the protection of the silk?

Once time was up Adam threw the bathrobe at Keith and everyone started to pack up. Keith quickly wrapped himself up and walked over to where Lance was sitting. They didn’t get much of a chance to talk to him before the class since he only just managed to get there on time.

“Hey Lance.”

Lance jumped a little. “Oh! Hey Keith.” He quickly packed up the rest of his things. “Sorry, got no time to chat today. I am swamped with assignments. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Oh… okay…”

The other just smiled and quickly left, which left Keith feeling like he just got punched in the guts. Did Lance not like him anymore? What had he done? Maybe Lance just didn’t want to hang around him anymore? He’d learnt everything he wanted to about Keith and just decided to find someone else to hang around. 

That kind of made sense to him. He was very much a social outcast that didn’t fit in. He didn’t really think he could keep the attention of someone like Lance for very long. This was probably all for the best anyway. He quickly excused himself to get changed in the store room well before everyone else had packed up and left. There were still other people still packing up when Keith left. Adam did give him a confused look, but when he saw Keith he just nodded and let him go.

Keith ended up getting a coffee at the on campus cafe so he would be able to sit down and think for a bit before his shift. It was perfectly reasonable that Lance was busy and didn’t have time to hang out. He was just being paranoid. Things would be fine. He sighed sadly and put some more sugar into his cup.

As he did so Allura approached him all smiles. “Afternoon Keith. How are you?”

“... I’m okay…”

She frowned a little and sat with him. “Are you sure?”

“...” Keith nodded a little, but he knew it probably wasn’t very convincing. “I’m okay…”

She frowned a little and kept giving him a very sceptical look. “Keith, my mice are more convincing when I ask them if they have been stealing sunflower seeds from each other.”

“You have mice?”

“Yes. Four. But that is not the point.” Said Allura calmly. “I know how to keep secrets. I am studying to be a lawyer after all.”

Keith frowned a little and stared into his coffee cup. Allura was one of Lance’s friends. Maybe she would know what was going on with him? But maybe she didn’t know anything? Worst case scenario he goes back to being alone. That was fine.

“Keith?”

“... Did I do something wrong?” He muttered. 

“Not to my knowledge, but you will need to be more specific.”

“Lance has been avoiding me since Sunday… I mean, I might have freaked him out a little when I mentioned Mothman but I didn’t think he would freak out that badly. He couldn’t get away from me fast enough… Even today he only just made it to Adam’s drawing class and he bolted out when it was over. Assignments and stuff apparently.”

Allura had a confused look on her face. “Really? … Mothman is a cryptid, right?”

“Yes! How the heck did Lance not know about Mothman? He mistook him for Killer Moth. He’s part of Batman’s rogues gallery!”

She chuckled a little. “You’re very into cryptids and things of that nature, aren’t you?”

“... Yeah.” All enthusiasm quickly left him. He didn’t want to come on too strong and let Allura think he was weird too. “But it’s like, no big deal or anything. It’s just stuff I read sometimes. That’s all.”

Allura smiled kindly at him and put her hand on his arm. “Keith, you shouldn’t have to pretend your interests aren’t important to you. All of us have our little quirks that we think are terrible but most wouldn’t care about at all… Would you like me to see if I can figure out why Lance is suddenly ghosting you?”

“...” He nodded. “Yes please… I need to know if I actually messed up or not… Though I probably did… If I did mess up and he doesn’t want to be around me anymore I’ll um… I’ll try and avoid him in the future.”

Allura looked really confused. “Keith you don’t have to do that. It’s probably just some silly misunderstanding. It will be okay.”

“Thanks Allura.”

***

Allura was pissed. She knew for a fact that Lance did not have any assignments to work on and he was a thirsty bitch for Keith. He was just… How could he suddenly ghost him like that? Keith was nice. A little quiet and antisocial, but he was nice.

She slammed open Lance’s door and made him scream slightly. “A-Allura! You know the house rules! You gotta knock!”

“You hardly ever do.”

“Yeah well… Um… What do you want?” He asked. “Finally given into my charms and wanna go on a date?”

Allura rolled her eyes and gave him a very unamused look. “Guess who I ran into after my class? Keith. Something is very wrong with him.”

Lance looked worried. “What? What happened? Is he sick? Is he hurt?”

“I think you would know if he was hurt or not.”

“... Why?”

“Because we talked. Keith thinks you don’t want to be around him anymore.”

Lance looked very confused. “What? Why?”

“Because you don’t want to talk to him and are actively avoid him.” Said Allura. “And even dipped right out of there when he started talking about one of his own personal interests.”

“Hey, I had a class that day.” Said Lance in his defense. “I had to get there since that professor’s an ass and he locks the door when you’re late.”

“And not talking to him after class?” She questioned. “You told him you had assignments to do. What assignments?”

Lance blushed a little and seemed to shrink under her gaze. “I um… I need to get my head straight about a few things first…”

“Why? What happened between you two?”

“... On Sunday we made out, like really made out and we would have fucked if Keith didn’t pass out.” Muttered Lance. “Allura, I can’t get the image of how sexy he was out of my head and I just… I feel all awkward around him and I need to get out of the room because slutty drunk Keith is completely different from cute quiet Keith… You understand, right?”

Allura still wasn’t impressed. “Does Keith know you two made out like two horny teens?”

“No…”

“Well he thinks you hate him now. He thinks he’s done something wrong. Out of all of us you see him the most.”

“Oh…” Lance looked extremely guilty, as he should. “I just didn’t want to be around him and say or do something stupid… What if he remembers and he’s all grossed out and hates me for it? Like, what if he thinks making out with a bi guy is gross because I’ve been with girls?”

“I don’t think Keith is biphobic…”

“But he could be.”

Allura face palmed. “This is the reason why you have never actually dated a guy before. You get all hyped up then psych yourself out before you can ask them out. I swear this is some weird Catholic guilt thing going on with you.”

“Hey I… Okay maybe it’s the Catholic guilt setting in or something… I don’t know…”

“Well you better be nicer to Keith. He’s really torn up about this… And you better tell him you two made out. He should know who he was locking lips with.”

“Yes Allura…”

Suddenly Pidge poked her head into the room. “What are we ripping Lance a new one for this time?”

“Lance has been avoiding Keith and Keith thinks it’s all his fault.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “This is why I am so glad I am ace. None of this bullshit sex stuff happening. Be a decent human being Lance. You’re the one that approached him first anyway.”

“...” Lance took out his phone and quickly sent off a text. “There. I’m going to meet Keith once his shift is over. You guys happy now?”

Allura nodded. “Yes.”

“You better bring him something to make up for being a shit head.” Said Pidge. “Choose something soft like cake or whatever so he can smash it in your face when you tell him that you two did the tonsil tango.”

Lance just grumbled, put on his shoes and headed out.

“Where are you going?” Asked Allura.

“I gotta find something to get him that won't give me a concussion if things go bad.”

***

Keith was a little surprised when his phone went off while waiting for the last few pizza’s to get cooked and boxed up. He had assumed that it was Shiro asking him something, but it wasn’t.

_Lance: When does your shift end?_

_Keith: 10pm Why?_

_Lance: Okay. See you then._

Keith stared at the screen for a few minutes in confusion. Why did Lance want to talk to him? Was it Allura? Did Allura say something to him? Was he just going to tell him to fuck off right in his face or something? There wasn’t really much he could do about Lance showing up out of the blue at the shop.

He sighed and collected the pizza’s. He could deal with this later. Right now he had to deliver stuff to some dormitories. In other words he probably wasn’t going to get tipped too well or get tipped in beer and weed again.


	12. Caked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally tells Keith the truth, but this is Lance. Guess how well it goes. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Keith’s shift ended and he walked outside. No Lance. Not that he wasn’t surprised. He just put on his jacket and got on his bike. He was about to put on his helmet when he saw Lance walking past the small parking lot by the shop. “... Lance?”

He looked over at him and walked over. “Hey man. Your shift is over now right?”

“Yeah… You wanted to talk to me about something?”

Lance nodded a little and passed him the box. “Here… I just… Coconut cream cake thing. Vegan place.”

“Oh?” Keith took the box off him and looked at the cake. This was interesting. Why was he giving him a cake?

“Yeah… um…” Lance seemed nervous. He was looking anywhere but him. “Look, I’m sorry about being all weird and stuff over the past few days. I just… I’m sorry. I… I lied about when blacked out. I blacked out a few minutes after you passed out on my bed…”

Keith went bright red. He knew all about how much of a trashy slut he could be. He had seen a few videos of him acting like a whore. Though he didn’t actually think there was a chance of that happening there since he usually needed music along with alcohol to bring out that part of him. Any other time he was just more social with people.

But he quickly composed himself and awkwardly cleared his throat. “Oh, so what did I do? Did I suck your dick?”

Lance went bright red. “W-what? No! You, why would you think that?”

Keith shrugged. “Because you’re acting all embarrassed? I obviously did something to you…” He felt bad, but it was nice to know he really did fuck up. He made things awkward between them and… Suddenly his mind went into a very, very dark place. What if he assaulted Lance? What if all this awkwardness wasn’t because he was embarrassed but because he was scared of him. “W-what did I do to you?”

“We um… You see…”

Keith’s anxiety was quickly growing. “For fuck’s sake Lance! What the fuck did I do?!”

“We kissed!” Squeaked Lance. “A lot!” 

“...” Keith let out a slow breath and leaned over his bike. They had just made out? Like seriously? Lance was getting all weird because of that? They just kissed? Just fucking kissed? Oh, now he was pissed. The way he was talking it made it sound like he had… How dare he make him feel like he might have sexually assaulted him? He was seeing red as he balled his fists.

Lance just nervously laughed. “Y-yeah. You were really into it and I think we were probably going to have sex but you kind of passed out and I-”

“Lance…” Growled Keith. He knew his texan accent was slipping but fuck it. “You're a goddamn son of a bitch. I thought I did something wrong. The way you’ve been talkin’ an acting. Damnit, I thought I’d gone and done something horrible to you! Just kissing? Are you kidding me?!”

The other boy looked shocked. “Whoa, hey I wasn’t trying to make-”

“No you shut up you shut up!” Snapped Keith. “You need to stop! You made me freak out for the last few days thinking I had ruined our friendship because of something I did! But you were just freaking the fuck out over kissing a guy? Are you actually attracted to men or just like wearing the bisexual label for brownie points?”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “What? You think I’m making up my se-”

“Yes! Who else but a straight person freaks out this much about kissing someone of the same sex?” Snapped Keith. He took the cake out of the box and smashed it into Lance’s face. He made sure to smear it across his face and into his hair. He then wiped his hand off on Lance’s shirt. “Fuck you. You do not get to make me feel like shit because you can’t get your own shit together!”

To his credit Lance stood there and took it. He wiped the cake out of his eyes and gave Keith a very apologetic look. “Can I talk now?”

“No.” Hissed Keith. “Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to see you again. You think you can just jerk me around like that and make me question myself? I am not dealing with that shit again. Fucking straight people. Always acting like they are cool with gay people but no, straight guys mean lesbians not gay men. Only fucking lesbians because that’s the only gay fucking porn you assholes like!”

He turned around to grab his helmet when suddenly Lance yanked him back and kissed him hard on the lips. Keith let out a muffled squeak and Lance pulled back. He was red with embarrassment and not looking at him.

“I’m not straight.” He mumbled. “I know I shouldn’t have acted like an asshole, but you have any idea how bad I felt when you said you only remembered walking up the stairs? I didn’t want you to feel weird about making out with a guy when you were too drunk to remember so I didn’t tell you…”

“So… You were really that freaked out about my reaction to kissing a guy when I was drunk when I have fucked numerous guys when black out drunk? So many dicks that when I walk into the local planned parenthood for an STI test the girl at reception knows me by name?”

Lance went red. “Seriously?”

“Listen, a lot of guys want to fuck the twink, or really don’t give a shit if they are sticking their dick in a girl or a guy when they get drunk as fuck. I’ve had my fair share of dicks and STI scares… And even those guys didn’t act that way towards me the day after...”

The other shook his head very quickly. “No, I like um… Allura keeps reminding me that I have major Catholic guilt.”

“You’re Catholic?”

“Parents are… So yeah, I kind of get a little weird like that around guys that I like.”

“...” Keith gave him a confused look. “You like me?”

“... I didn’t say that.”

“Yes you did. You just said that you get weird like that around guys you like.”

Lance blushed and looked down at his feet. “... Okay fine I like you. I’ve had a crush on you for a while but I never really had a reason to talk to you. Like we took the same class but you always sat up the back and you never talked to anyone in class. You don’t even ask questions so it wasn’t like I could talk to you after class and be all like; yeah, I don’t get this either. You’re just so cool and mysterious… And when you started being our model I was kind of excited, not in that way, that we could like, talk and stuff…”

“... You actually noticed me?”

“Well yeah, you’re kind of hard not to notice…” Lance still looked nervous. “But like I get it. I’m the asshole that screwed up. I… I really thought you might hate it if you found out you were making out with a bi guy. Some people are really pissy about bi guys…”

Keith sighed a little. “... Okay.” He wasn’t angry anymore and he no longer had his texan accent. Looks like Lance was just an idiot. An idiot covered in cake.

“Okay? Are we okay?”

Keith shrugged. “Well I’m not pissed at you anymore… So what now?”

“Um… What do you mean what now?”

“I don’t know… Do we like, keep being friends?”

“Well I um… I’d kind of like to ask you out on a date if you’re interested in me…” Muttered Lance. “But I get it if you’re not. I’m the asshole here.”

Keith thought about this for a moment. Maybe he liked Lance? He wasn’t sure, but Lance did like him and he probably would care for him. He still wasn’t so sure though. He hadn’t dated anyone before since he was pretty much a social outcast everywhere he went. But he wanted to seem all cool and mysterious in front of Lance. Since that’s what apparently had drawn him towards him in the first place.

He wiped some of the cake off of Lance’s cheek and tasted it. “Ask me when you’re not covered in cake and I’ll consider it.” He put on his helmet and quickly drove away. He might have looked cool, but his heart was pounding in his chest like mad.

When he eventually got back home Adam was the only one still up. Shiro was hunched over the dining room table, snoring and surrounded by mock up prototype models of his students work. Keith gave Adam a confused look and Adam just shrugged.

“He got a little behind.”

“Ah.”

“Was traffic bad?” Asked Adam.

“Hmm?”

“You’re twenty minutes later than usual.”

Keith frowned and looked up at the clock. “Oh… So I am. I ended up talking with Lance after work.”

That made Adam grin. “Oh? Do tell, What happened?”

“...” Keith sighed. He might as well tell him since there was no way he would let it go. “On Sunday when we were drinking, apparently I became all slutty towards Lance and we made out for a bit then I passed out. He told me about it but was acting all like I had attacked him or something before he actually told me what happened…”

Adam looked surprised. “Oh? What happened after that?”

“I smashed a cake in his face and told him to fuck off.”

“Ouch. What happened then?”

Keith shrugged. “We talked a little more and he talked about how he actually likes me and wants to ask me out.”

Adam grinned. “Oh? You and Lance are dating? You two look cute together.”

Keith blushed. “We aren’t dating… I um… I told Lance to ask me to go out with him when he didn’t have cake on his face.”

“Are you going to say yes?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well do you like him?”

“Well yeah I like him but I don’t know if I like him as a friend or as more… If you haven’t noticed the only time I’m with anyone is when I’m drunk and horny as fuck. I don’t really do anything about this…” Mumbled Keith. “I guess I’ll say yes and see where it goes from there?”

Adam grinned. “Sounds like a plan Keith.

***

When Lance got home he had to walk past the kitchen and lounge room to get to the bathroom. Which was where Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were. They gave him a very confused look when they saw he had cake smashed all over his face, hair and shirt.

Once he was cleaned up he walked back out to where everyone was congregating and sighed. “So… You guys want to ask don’t you?”

“No shit.” Said Pidge. “What the actual fuck? Did Keith really freak out that badly?”

“Wait, what happened?” Asked Hunk.

Pidge clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Lance finally grew a set and told Keith that they were making out… I take it that it didn’t go too well?”

“Do you want something to drink?” Asked Allura. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance nodded a little. “Yeah… I need to work up the courage to ask him out again.” Everyone looked very confused, so Lance elaborated. “We sorted things out after he smashed the cake into my face. He said he’d consider it if I ask him when I don’t have smashed cake in my face.”

Pidge smacked him in the back of the head.”You sir, have a talent for making things that are so mundane sound so fucking dramatic. No wonder Keith smashed the cake into your face. You’re a bastard.”


	13. Idiots being idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are still idiots. Idiot children. But they are making progress. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Keith sighed dramatically into his pillow. It had been a while since he smashed that cake into Lance’s face and he was internally screaming. Now that all the adrenaline and anger he had was completely gone he was just going over the fact that Lance had a crush on him and wanted to go out with him. Why? Why would anyone like him like that? He was the outsider! The freak! The weirdo! The token gay!

Someone knocked on his door and Keith made a grunt of acknowledgement. Moments later he heard the door open and someone walk in. “You still alive Keith?” Asked Shiro.

Keith turned his head to the side and sighed louder. “Unfortunately I have discovered that I can’t smother myself. How was your day?”

“My day’s fine… So why are you trying to commit the not living when you don’t have a hangover?”

“... Lance has a crush on me.”

“Oh? How did you find that out?”

“He told me.”

“So he confessed?”

“... In a way.”

Shiro frowned a little and sensing that there was going to be a story behind this he pulled over Keith’s desk chair and sat. “Explain.” So Keith explained how Lance showed up after his shift and how things were said, misunderstandings abounded, and confessions happened. Shiro just nodded along. “So now you’re panicking?”

“... Perhaps I am.”

“Will you go out with him?”

“I guess…” Keith rolled onto his back and nervously drummed his fingers on his stomach. “You need to like someone romantically to go out with them and stuff, right? Like… What am I meant to do? I don’t know if I like him as a friend or if I like him as something more. Like, when was the last time I had a friend? Seriously?”

Shiro shrugged. “Well I’d like to think that I am your friend.”

“Well you’re different. You’re my brother. You had to eventually develop some kind of positive feelings for me.”

Shiro chuckled. “I’m pretty sure you were the one that tried to gain my friendship first. Considering you would always hang around outside my room.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “I still remember the time you were sitting with your back against my door while I was studying for my exams. You fell asleep and fell into my room when I went to open the door.”

“... Yeah.” Keith blushed at that memory. “Well, you had a console and TV in your room and I didn’t. I wanted to play Zelda.”

“I only had Ocarina of time and you didn’t even play it.” Reminded Shiro. “You watched me play it and found Dead Hand and Bong bong creepy.”

“They still are creepy!” He huffed. “Mum and dad should have let me have a TV in my room then the problem would have been solved.”

“The only reason I got a TV in my room was because I got consistently good grades.” Reminded Shiro. “Plus I didn’t consistently get into fights and almost get expelled.”

“... Fair point.”

“Also, mum and dad told me you were the one that kept leaving snacks and stuff outside my room when I was studying.”

Keith went red. “That bit-beautiful woman I would never curse…”

“Good.” He smiled at him. “It was still pretty adorable even though you were practically mute for the first few months. I actually thought you were mute when I first met you… Until that night.”

“Shiro I will rip your arm off and beat you with it if you bring that embarrassing memory up again.” Muttered Keith. “And I don’t mean the plastic one.”

“Aw, but it’s cute.”

“No it’s not. I was having a night terror.”

Shiro shrugged. “I still like it since it was the first time you called me Shiro.”

“...” Keith grabbed his pillow and whacked Shiro in the legs with it. “Hush you. No talking. Shut up. Die. You die now.”

Shiro laughed and took the pillow off him before chucking it back at him. “Anyway, childhood aside, you and Lance huh? Should I be prepping the 3D printer?”

Keith sighed and sat up. “I don’t know… Lance is fine enough I guess? I don’t get any red flag vibes from him. I wouldn’t have gone over to his place if I didn’t think he was at least a decent person… I guess I’ll go out with him if he asks.”

“What makes you so sure he won’t ask?”

“I smashed a cake into his face.”

“Well considering what happened I think you’re a little justified. But he still said he liked you even after that, right? I think it will be okay.”

“... Okay.”

“But you’re still stressing out about that though?”

“Yes… Like I said, when was the last time I had a friend, let alone a boyfriend? He mumbled. “What do I do? I’m kind of used to things like, skipping the whole date stuff and going right to the bedroom. Granted I am usually very, very drunk when that stuff happens.”

Shiro cringed when he heard that. “I don’t need to hear that…”

“Yet you keep asking me about my love life.”

Shiro huffed. “Why can’t you answer me like you do with mum and dad?”

“Because I can’t tell you I’m just waiting for the right girl to come along so they can have a grandkid. Fuck you for coming out before me. They would have had to just accept that the golden child is gay and move on. Now they’ve reluctantly pinned their hopes on the fuck up.”

Shiro shrugged. “Well Adam and I have been talking about surrogates… We were thinking about asking one of his cousins if she would be interested. If not we’ll adopt.”

“... Seriously?”

“It’s in the very early stages. Anyway, you keep trying to derail the conversation. This is about you and Kance. Not me and you, or me and Adam.”

“... Shit.”

Shiro grinned. “So, what kind of date are you two going to go on?”

“He hasn’t asked me out yet!” Squawked Keith. He grabbed his pillow and smacked Shiro again. “Out! Out of my room! Out!”

Shiro laughed and stopped the pillow from hitting his face. “Hey, this is my house. You live here rent free.”

“The place is in Adam’s name you ass. Only Adam can kick me out!”

“Pretty sure I could convince him if I wanted to.” Teased his brother.

Keith glared at him. “Hey, if I can’t talk about my sex life I do not need to know how you will convince Adam to give me the boot.”

***

Lance was currently getting smacked repeatedly in the leg by a fan that was held by a robot. Apparently Pidge had made a machine to it him for being an idiot after all. He quickly learnt to ignore it, but it was remote controlled so she would start and stop the whacking at different intervals. 

“Come on guys.” He whined. “I’m asking for ideas and all that’s happening is that I’m getting assaulted by a robot.”

Pidge shrugged. “Stupid questions mean you get hit with the fan. Just ask Keith out like a normal fucking human being.”

“But that is so… So boring! Keith deserves something better!”

“Anything is an improvement from asking him after you got caked.”

“But it needs to be perfect!”

Pidge shrugged. “Hire a marching band, learn Can’t take my eyes off of you, and do it while he’s in the middle of archery practice. Maybe if he likes you enough he’ll spring you out of detention by flashing his tits to the teacher?”

Lance threw a couch cushion at her. “That wouldn’t work Pidge! Firstly, this isn’t Ten Things I Hate About You. Secondly, I’m not Heath Ledger. Thirdly, pretty sure our uni neither has a marching band nor an archery club.”

“Touche.”

He looked over at Hunk and pouted. “Tell me Hunk. What is your secret? How did you ask Shay out?”

Hunk smiled a little as he fondly remembered that day. “I made her a red velvet cupcake and asked her if she’d go out with me… Does Keith have a favourite food?”

“Not that I know of.”

Hunk shrugged. “I’m out of ideas. Just do what Pidge said.”

“... Get a marching band and sing Sinatra?”

“No, ask him out like a normal person. You’re overthinking it.”

“Of course I’m overthinking it! It’s Keith!” Lance sighed and moved Pidge’s robot away from him. “I already messed up once with him and I just… I don’t want to make the same mistake again. Where is Allura? She always has good ideas.”

“Tutoring.” Informed Hunk.

“... Damn it.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and picked up her robot. “Just ask him or I will ask him for you during our next class together.”

Lance looked horrified. “What? You wouldn’t.”

She glared at him, looking him dead in the eyes. “Look me into my soulless dead eyes and tell me I wouldn’t.”

“... Okay, I will ask him out by the end of the week.”

“You fucking better. He’s probably waiting for you to do so.”

“Yeah, I know… I’m not going to make the same mistake again. I’ll ask him out like a normal human...”


	14. Making actual plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally does the thing! Keith starts overthinking everything! Shiro and Adam are babying their poor child aka Keith. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Keith was starting to think Lance wasn’t going to ask him out. He probably scared him off with his temper. Yeah. That was it. Of course he would chase off the one guy that was interested in him. He was a dick. That’s it he was cursed to be alone forever. He’d go off to some distant island somewhere and become a hermit.

He sat on the bench and watched a few pigeons waddling around and pecking the ground. It was kind of amusing how they went from being skinny to being fat blobs. Fuck he wished he was a pigeon. That or a hippo. Hippos could fuck up crocodiles and anything that came their way. But he personally liked pygmy hippos the best. They were fucking adorable.

He took his phone out and looked up some pictures of pygmy hippos. They were cute, adorable, and looked so silly and goofy. He wanted fifty of them, or at least two. He would have to have two so they wouldn’t get lonely when he wasn’t home. 

Suddenly Lance was looking over his shoulder. “Hippos?”

“Pygmy hippos.” He looked up at Lance and smiled a little. “So um… Hey there. Managed to get all the cake out of your hair?”

“Yep.” He sat next to Keith and grinned. “So, do you like animals or just hippos?”

“I like animals… Why?”

Lance grinned. “Okay, awesome. This Sunday I’m thinking you, me, and the zoo. I mean, zoo date. I’d like to go to the zoo with you… Are you interested? Like, if you already have plans for Sunday we can do it some other time.”

Keith smiled at him. This was it. Lance had actually asked him out on a date. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Lance looked over the moon. “Alright. Awesome. Text me your address and we’ll work out all the details later?”

“Sure. I’d like that a lot.”

***

Lance went back to the house that day and ended up laying face down on the couch and started screaming into a pillow. He did it. He asked Keith out on a date and he agreed. He had said yes. He was going to get Keith’s address. He was going to know where he lived. Hopefully this would mean more dates in their future.

Allura walked over to him and lightly tapped his head. “You okay there Lance?”

“...” He looked up from the pillow and grinned. “He said yes.”

She grinned and sat on the chair next to the couch. “Tell me about it. What are you two going to do? Where are you going? What’s the plan?”

“Zoo date.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I saw him looking at photos of hippos on his phone and asked him if he liked hippos and animals. He said yes so I was like; let’s go on a date to the zoo. He smiled at me and I thought my heart was going to explode I was like what the fuck? How can you be this cute?”

Allura chuckled. “Okay, first steps are good. Would you like to borrow my car? Rich parents have their advantage.”

“... You man the blue genesis? The cr you won’t let anyone drive in or eat in?”

She nodded. “Yep. This is a very special event… But Lance, if you scratch, dent or hurt blue in anyway I will use your blood to oil her engine.”

“... Noted.”

“Good… You know, I think they have a pygmy hippo there and it recently gave birth.”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Really? Awesome! He likes hippos, and who doesn’t like baby animals? This is going to be the best! We’ll hold hands, look at all the cool things! Oh, I hope they still have that parrot that swears at everyone. Remember when we went to the zoo that one time and it called Pidge a cunt raisin?”

Allura rolled her eyes, but was smiling anyway. “I remember. I still want to know who would be so mean and teach such a beautiful bird those filthy words…”

He shrugged. “Well shit happens… Allura! You have to help me! I need a wardrobe! I need to pick the perfect thing! I need to look hot and sexy but still approachable and cool and stuff!”

She laughed and helped Lance to his feet. “Alright Lance. Let’s go and pick out something to make you look fabulous.”

“Allura, you are the best.”

***

The second Adam and Shiro found out that Keith was finally going on a date they started fussing over him. Adam was fussing over what Keith should wear and Shiro was fussing over what things he would need to bring, like sunscreen, hats, and water. Maybe a backpack.

Keith was blushing and trying to get them to leave him alone. “Come on guys. Leave me alone.”

Adam just waved him off and kept looking through Keith’s wardrobe. “Do you own anything that isn’t black or red? Come on Keith. Where is the colour? Do you have any colour?” He pulled out a black shirt with a cartoon rainbow printed on the front. He frowned at it and tossed it to the side. “That doesn’t count. It’s predominantly black.”

“Remember to wear comfy shoes.” Said Shiro. “Practicality over function. It’s no fun if you have to cut your date short because of blisters.”

“So much black? You’re going to be sweating bullets!”

“And drink plenty of water. You have to stay hydrated.”

“All your shoes are terrible and don’t match any of your nice clothes! We need to go shopping!”

Keith wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did he tell them that he was going on a date? Oh right, they both had free time on Sunday and asked if he wanted to have lunch with them or some shit. He should have just said he had assignments or something like that. He wanted to jump off the roof.

Shiro sighed and shook his head. “Adam, Keith doesn’t need to go shopping for more clothes. Okay? He has enough and most of them are nice.”

Adam waved him off and kept tearing through Keith’s clothes. “First date impressions are really important Shiro. Sure Lance has seen Keith both clothes and unclothed… But how you dress for a date can really make an impression on people… Okay, I think I found some stuff we can work with.”

Keith sighed and attempted to push them out of his room. “Okay, I have clothes for Sunday. You guys can get the hell out. Go on. Shoo. Leave. Out.”

“Take a backpack!” Said Shiro as he was pushed away. “You can pack your own food and drinks! It’s cheaper than spending all your money on overpriced junk!”

“Leave my room! Now! For the love of all things holy get out!”

“Our adult child is so mean to us!” Whined Adam. “He never appreciates our advice!”

“Fucking right I don’t!”

Shiro frowned. “Hey, watch your language there Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fricking right I don’t.”

“Better.”

He managed to slam the door shut and sighed heavily. He should have just said that he was going to the library or something. That would have been so much easier. But then again Lance had texted him and told him that he was going to be picking him up early. When Adam and Shiro would be home. 

Oh fuck some of them was going to talk to Lance and do the whole boyfriend talk to him. Things like be home by ten, no sex, animal sacrifices and what not. Though he was pretty sure that the last part was a quote from some movie. 

He sighed heavily and started putting all his clothes back. He found a shirt he recently bought. It looked like an obscure heavy metal band shirt, but it was just an obscure heavy metal web comic. He decided he’d put that aside and wear that along with his jeans and a nice red plaid button up shirt. He thought it would look nice. Hopefully it would look nice. Lance would think he looked nice, right?

Maybe he was just overthinking the whole thing? Like Adam said, Lance had seen him naked before. That thought made him blush. He hadn’t really thought about it much since he didn’t really care. It was a class and he was getting paid for people to draw his naked body.

Had Lance been thinking about him in that kind of way? He suddenly went very, very red. Lance had liked him way before he started modeling for the class, so it must have excited him a lot to be able to draw him. He had seen some of the stuff Lance had drawn when class was over and he was pretty damn good when he had the time to work on the details… Had he ever tried to take a peek at him in those brief moments where he might have flashed everyone when he put on his bathrobe?

That thought made his face burn more. To think he was so oblivious to someone watching him like that. He wasn’t watched by people. He was the people watcher. It was so weird. Fuck he didn’t even know what Lance looked like with his shirt off. Wait… did he want to know what Lance looked like without a shirt?

He made a small noise that sounded like a dying whale and shoved his face into his pillow. This was stupid. He didn’t need to know what Lance looked like without a shirt. Usually only drunk him would give a shit about those kind of things. He wasn’t drunk right now, but he felt like he should have been.

Maybe he and Lance should drink some time or something? No, bad idea. He had no idea why he momentarily thought that might have been a good idea. He didn’t need to become all slutty and blackout drunk. That would probably just end up with him giving Lance a blow job somewhere random… Then going to go and vomit somewhere else because blackout drunk Keith tended to do stupid shit.

Now he was thinking about giving Lance a blow job. “...” Keith attempted to smother himself.


	15. Zoo date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two dorks being dorks in love. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

The day came and Keith was nervous as hell. He’d put on the clothes that he liked though Adam wasn’t very happy about it, so he started messing with Keith’s hair while he was trying to eat some toast. It was an agreement that they reached to stop Keith from attacking Adam. He ended yo pulling Keith’s hair back into a short ponytail.

“Ah, that looks so good.” He cooed. “Shiro out son is all grown up. Going on his first date...”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Should have waited until I moved out to date…”

Shiro just shook his head and put a bag next to Keith. “Leave him alone Adam. Keith is an adult and doesn’t need us babying him. Now Keith, I packed you some water, sunscreen, some snacks and some sandwiches.”

“How is that not babying me?”

“Because you are my little brother. I get to baby you.” Keith rolled his eyes and was about to rip into Shiro when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!”

“Don’t you dare Shiro!” Yelled Keith but it was too late. Shiro answered the door and he felt like he was going to die. Keith quickly grabbed the backpack and raced to the door. Lance was standing there looking as handsome than ever. He seemed a little surprised to see Shiro, but before they could greet each other Keith slipped past Shiro and started pushing Lance away. “Okay, bye Shiro! I’ll call when I’m on my way back! Bye!”

The older man just laughed and shook his head. “Okay Keith. See you in a few hours.”

Keith just blushed and pushed Lance further away from the house. Keith just laughed a little and looked over at Keith. “So, no good morning?”

“Sorry. Shiros just the definition of an overprotective big brother. He’s worse than our parents...”

“Noted. Next time I’ll text you that I’m outside. Okay?”

“Yeah, that would be good.” Lance took his keys out of his pockets and unlocked a blue Genesis. “Is that a Genesis G70?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Allura decided to take pity on me and let me borrow her precious baby. Normally She wouldn’t let anyone touch Blue with a ten foot pole, but luckily she trusts me enough to let me borrow it.”

“... Are Allura’s parents rich or something.”

“Oh yeah. Her dad owns like three super swanky hotels, one of which is also a casino, and her mum is a lawyer. This was her highschool graduation gift or something.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. But she isn’t a snob or anything like that. Her parents knew how to raise her right.” He opened up the passenger door and smiled. “Well, shall we?”

Keith blushed a little and got into the car. It was nice to be sitting in a luxury car. It just seemed so… So fancy. He settled in and put on his seat belt by the time Lance got around into the driver’s seat. He grinned at him and started driving.

The drive seemed to go relatively quickly and before Keith knew it, they were there. It was nice and early so the lines were short and buses filled with tourists were only just starting to pull in. It looked like it was probably going to be pretty packed today. Which Keith wasn’t too fond about that.

But once they were in Lance grabbed a map and quickly whisked Keith away from the entrance of the park, grinning. “Okay let’s plan out today.” He held the map out and started pointing at stuff. “How about we start at the reptile house before the school kids get here then move on from there?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” It had been ages since Keith had been to a zoo and he was really excited about it. “Can we look at the safari section after that?”

Lance nodded. “Sure. Then we can move from there to the Asian section, down to Australia, Then the Antarctic… Might actually be lunchtime by the time we finish the Asian section. We’ll see how things to time wise.”

“Sure.”

“Awesome. Let’s get going.” The two of them walked off to the reptile house. It was pretty cool seeing all the different kinds of lizards and snakes sunning themselves to get all charged up and ready for the day. One of the geckos watched them as they walked by and licked their eyeballs. Lance chuckled a little. “Gross.”

Keith smiled. “Most gecko’s don’t have eyelids.”

“So that means some of them do? Must suck to be one of the geckos born without them. Imagine trying to sleep?”

They laughed and talked a little about how weird it would be if humans had to lick their eyeballs instead of blinking. They also argued about if calling this place a reptile house when they also had frogs and salamanders in it. Keith was on the side that it was false advertisement while Lance was arguing that taking care of amphibians was similar to reptiles and therefore the keepers should keep them close to each other.

They argued about it for about five minutes as they got to the safari section. They watched a couple of zebras and ostriches happily strolling along and giving them weird looks. Suddenly Lance nudged Keith and pointed to a Zebra standing far away from everyone in the shade. “That’s you.”

Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes. He looked around a little and saw an ostrich fluffing up its feathers and strutting around while every other animal ignored them. “Oh hey, and that’s you.”

Lance fake gasped. “Excuse me? If I am any bird I am a colourful parrot that won’t shut the fuck up.”

“Agreed.”

“Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef!” Whined Lance. “You’re not meant to agree with meeeeeeeeeeee.”

Keith shrugged. “Truth hurts sometimes, don’t it?”

Lance gasped again and pouted. “Wow, so mean to me… Oh look, meerkats.” They walked over to see what the meerkats were up to. Several of them were standing around on rocks just observing everything while some of them were happily scurrying around as meerkats do. A few of them were quickly following after smaller ones. “Aw, mama’s trying to catch her babies.”

“She needs to let them be independent.” Said Keith. “Keep on rebelling you funky little cat weasels. Fight the authority.”

Lance laughed. “Cat weasels? Really?”

“Yep. Cat weasels.”

Lance laughed again and took a few photos of them. He then carefully guided Keith over towards another exhibit and grinned. “I think you will like this one.”

***

Lance watched Keith’s face go from confused to absolutely delighted when he saw it was for the pygmy hippo. He gasped and awed when the mama hippo slowly swam by in her pool. Then he made an absolutely inhumane noise when he saw a baby hippo swim just a little in front their mama.

“It’s so tiny!” Gasped Keith. 

Lance grinned and decided to take a short video of this. “Yep. Baby animals are so cute. What do you like about pygmy hippos?”

“Well look at them.” Said Keith as he pointed. “That’s as big as they get. And look at how adorable the baby is! They look so cute and pudgy! They are all herbivorous too, and they swim all the time unless they need to eat, Then they get out. Pygmy’s also like their solitude. They only get together with other hippos to mate.” The mother hippo snorted and stuck her tongue out and Keith stuck his tongue out right back.

Lance chuckled. “Aw, hippo friends.”

Keith rolled his eyes and blushed when he saw he had his phone out. “Are you recording this?”

“Maybe.”

Keith blushed more and attempts to grab the phone out of his hand. “Delete that!”

“But you’re so cute.”

“I’m not!”

“Are too.” He cooed as he quickly put his phone away. “If it makes you feel any better I mainly got footage of the hippos.”

“... Okay.”

They continued to walk around the zoo and look at different animals. Lance made a kissy face at the giraffe and the giraffe wiggled its lips back at him. Keith managed to sneak a photo of that. Well at least he thought it was a sneaky photo. He forgot to turn off his flash. Lance just pretended that it didn’t happen, which Keith looked grateful for. He got a few more photos of Keith too.

They eventually found a nice grassy area and happily sat. Lance stretched out and looked around to see what the food they could get since the grassy area was right by a bunch of food places.

Keith ended up blushing and took out a rather large box of sandwiches and some water. ‘Um… Here… Help yourself.”

Lance grinned. “Aw, you planned a picnic? And here I was thinking I was the romantic.”

“It wasn’t my idea…” He mumbled. “Shiro pretty much did all this. I guess he figured that we’d be too poor to buy our own stuff?”

“Probably.” He happily ate a sandwich. “Hmm, I’m just gonna pretend that it was all you that planned this out because it’s cute and romantic. Just like you.”

Keith almost choked on his water. “E-excuse me?”

“I just said you were cute and romantic.”

“... Those aren’t words people use to describe me... “

Lance smiled softly at him. “Well you’re just not around the right kind of people… Want to see some of the photos I took?” They spent the rest of their lunch time eating sandwiches, look at the photos, and talk about what else they wanted to look at.

After lunch Keith quickly ducked into a bathroom and Lance stood around waiting for him. That was when he saw a zoo employee walking around with their little kiosk overflowing with stuffed lions, tigers, bears, crocodiles, and a whole bunch of other things. His eyes lit up when they fell on one animal and he quickly ran over to them.

***

When Keith came out of the bathroom, Lance was gone. He looked around in confusion. Suddenly a stuffed hippo was in his face. “Keeeeeeeeeeeeef! I found you!”

Keith chuckled a little and pushed the toy out of the way to see a grinning Lance holding it up. He looked so proud of himself, so Keith too the toy and smiled at it. “Looks about as big as that baby pygmy hippo.”

“Yep. Thought you’d love it.”

“I do. Thanks.” He held the toy under his arm and lightly tugged on Lance’s sleeve. “Come on. We still have half a zoo to look at.”

Lance grinned and they continued to look around. They managed to catch the seal show that they had. Most of the small amphitheater with only a few families around, so they managed to find a good seat and watched the keepers talk as the seals waddled around on land and dived deep into the water. They had such cute puppy faces. He needed to talk to Shiro about maybe getting a dog.

They saw the birds and the ones that could talk either were polite and said “Hi! Hello! Pretty girl! Pretty boy!” or they would start swearing saying things like; “Cunt! Cock muncher! Fuck off! Fuck off cunt! Asshole!” Both of them thought it was hilarious when a very beautiful and proper looking cockatoo looked at them and screamed. “FUCK!”

After what felt like forever they had eventually made their way back to the entrance. Keith wondered what Lance might like. It seemed only fair that he should get him something since Lance had gotten him the hippo. They had gotten into a discussion about favourite animals earlier and Lance had mentioned he liked sharks. Unfortunately the souvenir shop didn’t have any sharks. This wasn’t an aquarium. Maybe next time they could go to an aquarium? He blushed at the thought. Making second date plans already? 

So he found one that Lance had mentioned that he really liked. So while Lance was distracted with the terrible shirts with awful puns, Keith quickly found and purchased a toy meerkat. “H-hey Lance?”

Lance turned around and looked really surprised when he saw what Keith was holding. “Oh? That’s really cute. Where did you get it?”

“I um… I bought it… For you… Already paid for it.” He held it out to him. “Here. Take it.”

Lance grinned and happily took it from him. Was he blushing? He had to be blushing. “Thanks Keith. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

They looked around a little more before they left and headed back to the car. Keith texted Shiro to let him know he was on his way back and to please be decently dressed when they got back. Shiro did text him back asking if Lance was coming into the house, and if Lance was going to stay for dinner. 

The thought of Lance staying over for dinner was mortifying. Shiro would grill him. Adam would grill him. Lance would be too embarrassed to come by every again. Wait, did Keith want Lance in his room? No way that was true. He hardly tolerated Shiro and Adam going into his room, let alone a stranger, yet Lance wasn’t really a stranger. They were dating now, right? His face was burning up. He quickly hid his face by pressing it into the toy hippo’s back.

“You doing okay there mullet?” Asked Lance.

“Yeah…” Mumbled Keith. “I’m just doing this thing where I overthink things for no reason. Don’t worry about it. It’s a me thing…”

“What are you thinking about?”

“... You.”

“Oh? What about me?”

“Just date stuff…”

Lance nodded a little and pulled up in front of Keith’s place. He looked over at Keith and smiled. “Did you have a good time?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah…”

“So, is there a chance for a second date in the near future?”

Keith nodded, his face still burning up. “Yeah. I-I’d like that a lot.”

That made Lance grin. “Does this mean we’re officially dating now? Can I call you my boyfriend?”

Keith’s heart was hammering in his chest when he heard that. “Yes.”

Lance smiled and ever so slightly tilted Keith’s face towards him. “Can I kiss you?”

“...” Keith quickly leaned in and kissed him, which caught them both off guard slightly. But only for a split second. Lance quickly returned the kiss with a little more enthusiasm than Keith had expected. They pulled away and they were both smiling and blushing like idiots. “See you in class tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow Keith.”

Keith smiled and quickly left the car, remembering to grab his hippo. He stopped at the front door and smiled one more time at the car before he went inside. So that’s what a date was like. He could get used to that. He couldn’t even begin to describe how happy he had felt. He quickly went to his room and put the hippo on his bed.

Suddenly Adam poked his head into his room. “So how did the date go? Where did you get the hippo?”

Keith blushed and shooed him out of the room. “Out! You can grill me at dinner!”


	16. PDA? PD NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter full of these two nerds being dumb boyfriends. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Lance grinned happily at the meerkat plushie in his lap. It was adorable and he loved it. He couldn’t help but cuddle it. Keith was amazing. He didn’t have to get him something. He didn’t expect him to get him anything. Then they kissed and now they are dating and Keith is officially his boyfriend. It made him squeal ever so slightly.

Hunk walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. “So the zoo date went well?”

“Hell yeah! He bought this for me!” He proudly held up the meerkat for Hunk to see.

“Neat. Did you get him something?”

Lance nodded. “Yep. I got him a hippo. A very cute hippo. Hippos are Keith’s favourite animals. They have this pygmy hippo at the zoo and it recently gave birth and it looked so cute!” He showed Hunk a few photos and the hippo video he took of Keith.

Hunk oohed and awed at the baby animal. “That is so adorable. Maybe I should take Shay soon? She might really like it.”

“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea. Who doesn’t like animals, especially baby animals?”

Pidge walked past them and frowned a little. “Huh, so I’m guessing the day went well? You didn’t get pushed into the tiger den?”

“Nope.’ He held the meerkat up. “Look at what my boyfriend got me.”

“Oh, so you two are official now?”

“Yep.”

“Thank fuck. No more bitching and whining and pining about how sexy Keith is and how you want to bang him but can’t.” She walked over to the kitchen. “Yo, which one of you bastards is on kitchen duty? The dishes need to be cleaned!”

“Check the chore wheel!” Called Hunk.

After a few seconds of silence Pidge started swearing. “Mother fucking god damn it piece of shit!”

Lance snickered. “What’s the bet she’s on dishes this week?”

***

The next day Lance was super excited. It was the first day that he and Keith would officially be boyfriends. He had texted him to see if they could meet up for lunch or for a coffee. Keith had to decline since he apparently had to talk to some professors but they would be able to see each other in class.

Lance was practically bouncing out of his seat during his other classes and ended up dragging Pidge to their Advanced English class. Which she was less than thrilled about. “I don’t wanna get there early.” She complained.

“Come one Pidge. Do me a solid.”

“Lance I would rather shove toothpicks into my ears. Just go by yourself if you wanna see Keith that badly.”

“But I don’t wanna seem all desperate and junk.” Whined Lance. “If we both go together it will be less weird.”

“Lance...”

“Yes Pidge? The most wonderful, kind, caring, beautiful friend who loves me so much?”

“I will castrate you with a rusty spoon if you keep insisting to drag me along for your bullshit.”

Lance pouted. “Okay, fine. I’ll be seeing you soon then.”

Pidge poked her tongue out and took her time to get to the classroom while Lance happily raced ahead. He practically tore into the room and quickly looked around for Keith. The teacher was in there and right up the back with his boyfriend. His boyfriend. He smiled down at Lance and waved at him. It made Lance’s heart flutter a little and he quickly walked up to him.

“Hey there mullet. How was your day?”

Keith smiled a little. “Oh nothing much. Adam and Shiro asked so many questions about what we did on our date and I had to retreat to my room with Eppo.”

“... Eppo?”

A light blush dusted Keith’s face. “Oh I um… I named the hippo you gave me Eppo… Because when I was a kid I couldn’t say hippo properly so I just ended up calling hippos, eppos. So now all hippos are eppos.”

“... That is so cute.” Muttered Lance. Keith was absolutely adorable. He just wanted to cuddle him and kiss him because that was too cute. “I just wanna kiss you so badly right now.”

Keith went bright red and leaned away from Lance. “I um… I’m not really used to that kind of PDA Lance… I um… Hand holding is okay… Just… just no kissing… Okay?”

“Sure.” Lance offered Keith his hand. It took a few seconds but Keith took his hand and looked away as he blushed like crazy. He was too adorable. Lance hummed happily and lovingly rubbed his thumb over Keith’s knuckles. His hands were warm and his fingertips were soft. He kind of wished that Keith didn’t wear those fingerless gloves, but he couldn’t have everything. This was perfect. “You okay with this?”

Keith nodded a little. “Yeah… It’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Lance smiled at him. “This is nice.”

***

Keith was having a mini meltdown. He was holding hands with Lance in class. They didn’t even hold hands when they were on their date. This was just… What was he meant to do? Was his had sweaty now? It felt like it was sweaty now. How was he going to concentrate during class today? He was fucked.

How was he going to go with Adam’s drawing class? He still had three weeks left. And now that he and Lance were dating would be okay with Keith displaying himself like that in front of everyone? Would he be okay displaying himself like that in front of Lance like that?

“H-hey Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still cool with me being a model?”

Lance gave him a confused look. “Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be? It’s not like you’re a prostitute or something… But if you were a prostitute I would be super supportive and do what I can to help you out. I’m cool with sex workers and all that. Don’t discriminate. Just like, personally I’d be a little insecure if I was dating someone that had sex with other people for a living, but I’d work on it because relationships are more than sex and I am rambling please help me.”

“Lance, I just deliver pizzas for a living?” Keith was confused as to why Lance was talking about sex workers. It was kind of weird when he rambled like this but it was a little endearing to him.

“I know I just…” Lance took a deep breath and sighed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Keith gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him. “But seriously, are you okay with me doing that? I’m going to be naked in front of everyone…”

“It’s okay Keith.” Said Lance. “We’re both technically adults now. We can make our own choices and I’m adult enough to not get jealous about that. If I’ve been able to keep myself under control over the past few weeks I think I can not be jealous about people drawing you… As long as I have some exclusive rights when it comes to touching your body?”

Keith went bright red and made a tiny squeaking noise. “I-I um… We just… I-I… You… Yes?”

Thankfully Pidge walked into the room and plonked herself into the chair next to Lance, making an effort to smack him in the back of the head with her beg. “Beep, beep, bitch.”

“Ow! Why do you do this to me Pidge?” Whined Lance as he let go of Keith’s head and rubbed the back of his head.

Keith looked down at his hand and blushed some more as he felt the warmth of Lance’s hand slowly fade from his hand. It was nice being able to hold his hand in the back of a room away from prying eyes. He’d probably keel over and die when Lance goes to hold his hand out in public.

Lord have mercy he would spontaneously combust and die if that happened. Let alone if that happened in front of Adam and Shiro. Oh if that happened he would throw himself into traffic. Adam would be inviting Lance over for dinner every fucking night of the week. Shiro would happily death glare Lance and intimidate the fuck out of him. He was the worst mama bear when it came to Keith.

Wait… Lance does art. Adam is the head of the art department. Adam knew who Lance was before all this. Adam is one of Lance’s professors. Keith was fucked, and not in the fun way. He was basically getting gang banged in the back of some seedy porno theatre. Holy fuck. There was only one thing to do now. He had to kill Adam. Sorry Shiro, but it has to be done.

Before he could continue down this train of thought their professor started their class. Keith sighed a little and started to take notes but about halfway through the lesson he felt Lance’s hand brush against his arm. He blushed and almost dropped his pencil. He looked over at Lance and he wasn’t even looking at him. He was looking over at Pidge and whispering something to them.

“...” Keith put down his pencil, hesitantly took Lance’s hand and quickly looked away. He did it. He was holding Lance’s hand. He was all sober and stuff too. He was so proud of himself. Baby steps Keith. Baby steps. He felt good being able to do this with Lance. His boyfriend.

He felt his stomach flip at the thought. He and Lance were boyfriends. Boyfriends. That was a thing he didn’t expect to use for several years. Boyfriends was such a nice term to use. He didn’t think that someone like Lance was interested in him and would take him to the zoo for a date and… Now he needed to take Lance on a date, right? That’s how it worked?

Maybe Lance would like to go to the movies? But there was nothing good on at the moment. Dinner date? Too poor. Park date? They already kind of had a picnic when went to the zoo. The Aquarium? He was too poor for that. Dates were very, very hard to plan.

He sighed a little. He’d have to ask Adam and Shiro for date advice. Adam was the super romantic between him and Shiro. He would go all out with flowers and roses and all that shit. Shiro was much more practical and would plan much more meaningful dates… Art museum date?

That sounded like it might be a good idea. Lance liked Art. Art is subjective and they also had all those little plaques and stuff next to the art so he could read it and understand what was trying to be expressed. It would also give Lance a chance to flex his art knowledge and ramble on about stuff. That thought made him smile a little.

Lance noticed the smile and gently squeezed his hand. “What are you smiling about mullet?”

“Hmm? Oh, just our next date.”

“Yeah? You got ideas?”

“Just thinking that maybe we could go to a museum? I’d love to hear what you thought about everything. You have a nice voice.”

He grinned. “You like my voice?

“...” Keith blushed and suddenly found the wall next to him very, very interesting.

Lance just chuckled and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “A museum date sounds perfect. Though I’ll probably get thrown out. They have rules about touching the masterpieces and I’ll be holding your hand all day.”

“...” Keith slowly looked over at him. “Was that a pick up line? Did you just try to use a pick up line on me?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“If it worked.”

“...”

“... Did it work?”

“Maybe.”

Lance grinned. “Nailed it.”

“Kogane! McClain!” Snapped the professor. “Care to share what’s more important to you than taking notes on this lecture?” Both boys went bright red and quickly sank back into their chairs. “That’s what I thought.” He went back to teaching and Pidge was doing her best not to burst out laughing.


	17. Keith's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance continues to thirst and Keith explains why Shiro's protective of him. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Keith had draped himself naked over an armchair. He had no idea where Adam got the armchair from, but he had a suspicion he stole it from the teacher’s lounge since it was some high end leather thing. Adam would probably rope him into spraying and wiping it down when the class was over.

Speaking of class, this was the first drawing class they had together since they became boyfriends. Keith was still a little hesitant about it, but he just tried to remember that the whole reason he was doing this was for the money anyway. Money. Just think about that and not the fact that Lance’s eyes were all over his naked body. Not the fact that he was looking at every part of his body with a scrutinizing eye.

Romelle let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t draw pectoral muscles to save my life…” She mumbled. “I either draw them too flat or too round… Fuck it…”

Nyma chuckled a little. “Hey, at least this looks more like a human this time. No noodle giraffe neck this time.”

“Shut up.” She whined. “I’m doing my best here. Leave my weird noodle people out of this.”

Adam chuckled a little and walked over to them. He looked over Romelle’s work and hummed. “If you darken the shading just there it’ll start looking a lot more male rather than androgenours or gender ambiguous.” She just grumbled a little and continued to sketch.

Listening to these conversations helped distract Keith a little. It also helped that he kept his eyes closed. If he opened them even for a second he just had a feeling that he would see Lance staring at him, and then he would blush and move. Then someone would throw charcoal at him. That would suck.

Eventually though time was up and Adam tossed the robe at Keith. “Okay everyone that’s time.”

Keith attempted to get up and immediately felt a spike of pain shoot up his leg. “MOTHER FUCKER!” All eyes were immediately on him. “... Leg cramp. Just ignore me. I’ll be fine in a bit.”

Regardless of his plea, Lance ended up walking over to him to check on him. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Hissed Keith through gritted teeth. “Cramps suck… Ow… It’ll be fine.”

“Need any help stretching it out?” Asked Lance. “Someone to rub your leg?”

“... I um… Is that really appropriate?” 

Lance waved him off. “It’s no big deal. Where’s the pain? Is it in your foot or your leg?”

“It’s in my calf muscle.”

“Okay. Just move your toes a bit. It’ll help.” Lance carefully touched Keith’s leg. “Sorry I'm about getting charcoal all over you. Charcoal pencils are a little less messy than just charcoal but it’s still a bitch.”

“Y-yeah. It’s fine…” Mumbled Keith. He did try to move his toes around but truth be told he was way more preoccupied by Lance’s warm, talented fingers on his skin. Every touch sent small jolts of electricity through him. Though he was pretty sure that was the cramp and not Lance’s fingers. Either way he was thankful he had the bathrobe properly covering everything important. He’d never live it down if he got even a little bit hard.

When Lance’s fingers moved down to his knee his eyes glanced up at him and their eyes locked. There was just something about those beautiful blue eyes that just did things to him. They were dark and hungry and looked so perfect.

Adam cleared his throat. “Excuse me?”

Keith blushed and looked up at Adam. Only he and Shay were left in the room with him and Lance. Shay couldn’t help but laugh a little and blush. “Should I tell Hunk you’ll be home late today Lance?” She asked.

The two males quickly separated and Keith attempted to wrap himself up properly in the bathrobe while he hobbled over to the store room to get his clothes back on. He was not going to deal with this right now. Nope. Goodbye man. He quickly pulled his clothes on, almost crashing into the wall, a shelf, and the wall again. When he got out Shay was gone and Adam was talking to Lance. Immediately sirens and red flags were going off in Keith’s head.

Adam just grinned at him. “Oh hey there Keith. I was just talking to Lance about coming over tonight for dinner.”

“... Pardon?”

“He’s going to be coming over tonight.” Said Adam with a smile.

Keith stared at Lance like he had just murdered his first born. “Oh really now?”

Lance just smiled and shrugged. “Hey, you’ve eaten food with me and my housemates. Thought it was only fair. Plus you know, don’t want Adam to lower my grades because I made him mad.”

Adam made no move to deny it and just went about his business. “You caught the bus today, right Keith? Why don’t you two go home now? I’ll be there in about half an hour. Shiro will be a little later. He needs to talk to a few students.”

“O-okay…” He gestured for Lance to follow and they both left the room. Keith didn’t say anything until they got out of the building. “You realized that you just killed yourself? Right? Shiro’s going to murder you.”

“He seriously can’t be that bad Keith. Besides we have some time for you to get me all prepared for Shiro’s wrath.”

“... I guess.” He sighed a little and directed Lance to the bus stop. This was going to be very interesting.

***

Lance was kind of excited. He kind of felt that Adam was going to chew him out for touching Keith inappropriately, but he invited him over for dinner instead. It was really cool. Even though Keith looked kind of horrified at the thought. It would be fine. Lance was just kind of excited that they would be able to have the place to themselves for half an hour. That was pretty neat. 

When they got to the house Keith took off his shoes and Lance quickly did the same. After that Keith gave him a quick tour. “Kitchen, dining room, lounge room, shared study room, bathroom, master bedroom and bathroom, my bedroom.”

Lance happily stuck his head into Keith’s room and grinned when he saw a familiar hippo on the bed. “Eppo!” He squealed and quickly picked it up. “How are you doing buddy? Is Keith treating you right?” He held the hippo up to his ear and pretended to nod along to what it was supposedly saying. “Yeah… I see. That’s good. Yep. Yep. Well Keith’s a gentleman.”

Keith chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. “You’re a dork.”

“Yep. That’s right. I’m a dor- Wait, what was that Eppo?” He held the hippo up to his ear and fake gasped. “Keith has been doing what? … Right in front of you too? Keith is so naughty! I take back what he said about him being a gentleman. Keith’s a pervert.”

Keith suddenly looked very confused. “What? What are you talking about?”

Lance just grinned and shook his head. “Naughty Keith. Having some sexy times along while thinking of me? And in front of Eppo too. You’ve been such a naughty boy.”

“...” Keith went bright red and lunged for Eppo. He grabbed the toy and glared at it. “We agreed we wouldn’t talk about this.”

“... Wait, what?”

“What?”

“You’ve been thinking about me in that kind of way?”

“... Maybe so.”

“What do you mean maybe?”

“Maybe.”

“... Keith you’re weird.”

“And that’s a good thing I hope?”

“A very good thing.” He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Now, shall we sit down while you inform me about your family?”

“O-okay…” Keith sat on the bed with Eppo on his lap and Lance sat next to him, smiling. “I um… So um… I don’t really know where to start…”

Lance shrugged. “Maybe the beginning?”

“Right…” Keith nervously played with the hippo’s ears. “Well, my birth mum was eighteen when she got knocked up with me. My dad was twenty two at the time… My mum freaked out a bit but didn’t want to abort me and my dad wanted to keep me too. Due to some um… issues on my mum’s side she ended up leaving my dad but stayed in touch with him. Then some stuff happened and my dad ended up dying in an accident.”

Well, Lance didn’t really expect to hear that exactly. “Oh… I’m sorry Keith…”

He shrugged. “No big deal. But my mum was apparently not able to look after me and um… I ended up staying in a few different foster homes until Shiro’s parents eventually adopted me. I still keep in contact with Krolia, she’s my mum, she apparently started to have addiction issues a few years after I was born and has been in and out of rehab since I was about six… She apparently O.D when she found out my dad had passed but they were able to save her in time...”

“Oh…”

“Yeah... Like, I wish she was there for me after dad died, but I kind of know my life would have been shit if that was the case. But she’s been clean for five years now and she does these talks with all these other recovered alcoholics and drug users. They’re pretty cool. Kolivan’s awesome.”

“Kolivan?”

“The leader of that rehab group.”

“... So you still see her?”

“Yeah, like once a month. I actually deliver pizzas to their place sometimes. They kind of live in this big halfway house sort of thing.”

“And why does this mean Shiro’s over protective of you?”

Keith nervously squirmed under Lance’s gaze. “Well, Shiro’s a little worried I might have an addictive personality and wants to make sure that I don’t do something stupid like getting addicted to alcohol or drugs or whatever… I think he just doesn’t want me to slip into my mum’s habits or something.” He sighed a little. “That and I was bullied a lot at school for being an orphan and the weird kid and all that shit… So yeah… Sorry about that.”

Lance smiled a little and held Keith’s hand. “Keith, you aren’t your mum. I’d never make fun of someone for being an orphan or being bullied. I’d probably end up acting like Shiro if I was in his shoes. He just loves his little brother and wants you to be safe… Has Shiro ever almost murdered someone for you?”

“... Not that I am aware of? Why?”

“My older brother Marco, he almost killed a bully that wouldn’t leave me alone in elementary school.” He remembered it well. It wasn’t pretty.

“What did he do?”

“Well the bully was super allergic to peanuts and smeared a tiny bit on the back of his chair so he would have to put his hand on it when he sat down.” Said Lance. “He turned onto a balloon and almost died.”

“Holy shit! Really?” Keith looked horrified.

Lance just shrugged. “Yeah. He survived and didn’t bully anyone else. No one knew who it was nor did any of the kids in my class care because he was bullying everyone. We were happy he was out of school for a week. I was like, six at the time and didn't really think much of it but looking back, yeah, that was really fucked up.”

“... Kids are fucking scary.”

“Indeed… My brother’s first idea was to just beat the shit out of them.”

“Your brother is way scarier than Shiro. Shiro just threatens people and looks fucking intimidating when he does so… Plus he has this one prosthetic attachment thing to help him hold knives and stuff to help with cooking. He made it himself. Fucking scary to see him have a meat clever where his hand should be.”

“... I can imagine…” Lance thought that sounded like a possible B movie serial killer, like a guy with a hook for a hand. Shiro, the man with a meat clever for a hand. Spooky. “So what do I do and or say to avoid getting stabbed?”

“Just… Just be polite and respectful. Okay? Shiro likes that.”

Lance grinned. “Can do. I have a lot of super Catholic relatives. I won’t even drop a tarnation around Shiro. I’ll be a good and respectable boy.”

That got Keith to smile a little. “Yeah, good and respectable. What was so respectable about you trying to run your hand up my thigh?”

Lance blushed a little at that. “I um well… I was helping you with your cramped muscle.” He didn’t want to admit that he just wanted an excuse to touch Keith more. Keith wasn’t super into PDA and he just wanted to jump on any opportunity to touch his boyfriend. Granted it was kind of dumb to do so with Adam right there, but he had been a thirsty hoe for months.

Suddenly the front door unlocked and Keith quickly stood up. He looked kind of concerned. “Adam’s back.”

“Yeah…” Lance kind of wished that Adam came back a little later. He was early. He wanted to spend a little more time alone together with Keith. He wanted to kiss him some more. Maybe some light touching? Fuck he was too thirsty for Keith.


	18. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam and Keith hype up Shiro being super overprotective, and Shiro's just happy to have sashimi for dinner. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Once Adam came home in immediately called the boys down to help with dinner. Adam had come home first and picked up a few things for dinner. He had made it a family affair and gotten both boys to clean and chop the vegetables while he thinly sliced meat and stirred something in a pot. Lance had asked what it was and when Adam told him it was sukiyaki it snowballed into a conversation about different Japanese and Cuban dishes.

Lance seemed surprised that Adam was pretty good at cooking Japanese food. Adam just laughed it off and said that Shiro’s parents, specifically his mother, had given Adam several Japanese cooking books as part of their wedding gift. She’d pretty much told him that Shiro was useless at cooking, which he already knew, and said he should expand his culinary skills. Because Shiro could, would, and has apparently burned water.

Keith couldn’t dispute that fact. He could remember the few times when they were younger and they were left home alone for the night. If their parents didn’t give Shiro money to get a pizza, Shiro would give Keith some junk food and a few apples or peaches so he didn’t have to cook and destroy the kitchen.

“So we just having this pot thing?” Asked Lance curiously.

Adam shook his head and took some fish and a jar of pickles out of the fridge. “We’re also having a bit of sashimi, one of Shiro’s favourites, tempura vegetables, tsukemono, and miso soup of course.” 

“That sounds like a lot.”

“It isn’t.” Said Keith.He took the jar from Adam and popped it open, taking out a few pickles and slices of eggplant. “We don’t make huge piles of stuff. Just a few small dishes here and there.”

Lance nodded. “Huh, okay. So you guys eat like this all the time?”

“Full Japanese style dinner?” Asked Keith. “Only when Adam needs to butter Shiro up for something. I’m guessing this is so he won’t completely rip into you, Lance, and try to castrate you with the nearest blunt object.”

“...” Lance ever so subtly turned his hips away from them in a subconscious effort to protect himself. “Noted.”

Adam laughed as he started to batter and fry some of the vegetables. “Come on Keith, Shiro isn’t that bad. He’s just very overprotective. He’s kind of like… What’s more vicious than an overprotective mama bear?”

“An overprotective mama bear on meth?” Suggested Keith.

“Yes. That.” Adam went back to stirring up one of the dishes and left Keith to make the sashimi. 

Keith hummed a little to himself as he sliced and glanced over to Lance who looked like he was thinking of a game plan on how to handle Shiro. Admittedly they probably hyped up Shiro a little too much. He sliced off a nice piece of tuna and a nice piece of salmon. 

“Hey Lance, what do you like better? Salmon or tuna?”

“Um, salmon. Why?”

Keith held out a piece of salmon for Lance. “Here.” After a few seconds of just holding the fish out for him, Keith glanced over just in time to see Lance lean forward and eat the salmon right out of his hand. Keith felt his face burn when he felt lance’s tongue on his fingers and their eyes locked for a moment. Once their eyes locked he winked at him and swiped his tongue across his finger just to make him blush more.

“Pretty good. Can I try the tuna now?” He asked.

Keith felt like he had swallowed a hot pepper or something. “You um… You know I need to wash my hands again now?”

Lance just laughed and Adam turned around to try and see what was going on. “Why do you need to wash your hands?”

“Lance is an idiot.”

Adam just chuckled and shook his head. “Go wash your hands again Keith. Lance, I have no idea what you were doing but don’t do it again while we are cooking.”

“Sure thing professor.”

Keith just shook his head and went to wash his hands in the bathroom. There wasn’t enough room to do so in the kitchen since there was too much going on. When he was done he walked down the hall and saw the front door open. Shiro was home.

“Hey there Shiro.”

Shiro smiled a little and kicked off his shoes. “Hey Keith. You finished studying?”

He nodded. “Yeah I um… We have someone else over for dinner tonight.”

“Oh? One of Adam’s friends?”

“Um no… It’s um… It’s Lance.” Said Keith quietly. “My boyfriend.”

“Oh?” Shiro attempted to crane his neck around Keith to see if he could see Lance. Obviously couldn’t. “Is he helping Adam cook?”

“... Yeah?”

“Well at least he’s making a good impression.” He walked past Keith and into the kitchen. Keith quickly followed him to try and make sure that if he said or did anything it wouldn’t scar Lance for life. “Hey everyone.”

Adam smiled and quickly kissed Shiro on the cheek. “Can you get the plates? Oh, Lance are you okay with using chopsticks or would you rather a fork?”

“I’m a fast learner, and I’m willing to give anything a go.” 

Shiro chuckled a little and started to get the cutlery and dishes. “Good man. You should show him how to use them Keith.” Keith just rolled his eyes and helped Adam take out some of the dishes now that they were ready to serve.

***

Okay, dinner with Keith’s family. He could do this. He could do this. Shiro didn’t seem so bad. Keith and Adam were probably just exaggerating a little. Yeah, he’d survive this. Maybe. Hopefully. He was just thankful that Lance sat between him and Shiro so he was a buffer.

Keith was giving Lance a quick crash course in how to use chopsticks with limited success. “No you hold it like- No not like that, like this-”

“I’m holding it like that.”

“No you’re not. Like this. Look at me.”

“What is this? Finger twister?”

“I will break your fingers if you don’t move your fingers the way I am showing you.”

Adam just laughed. “Ah, young love. Reminds me of when you tried to teach me how to use chopsticks.”

Shiro just nodded. “Yep. Go get a rubber band for him Keith.”

Keith sighed a little and quickly grabbed a rubber band from another room and tied it around the end of Lance’s chopsticks. “Here. It’ll be easier now.”

Lance just nodded and attempted to pick up a bit of pickled radish. However he still failed. He sighed and put his chopsticks down in defeat before looking over to Keith. “Help me?”

His boyfriend just smiled fondly at him and shook his head. He quickly gathered a few things up for Lance to try and eat. “The tempura broccoli is pretty good. Shiro’s parents grew up in the Kansai region of Japan, so we would usually have flavoured salt to go with it, but we don’t have that tonight. Sorry.”

Lance shrugged and attempted to pick up the broccoli. “It’s all good. Haven’t had tempura vegetables before.” Eventually Lance managed to grab it and quickly put it into his mouth before it slipped. Next challenge. Tuna sashimi. Slippery little bastard. He spent a good three minutes grabbing it before he managed to pick it up. “Ha, got it.” He grinned and looked over at Keith.

His boyfriend just gave him a blank expression as he picked up his own piece of tuna with his own chopsticks and ate it. “Congratulations. You can pick up a slice of tuna… and it fell.”

Lance quickly looked at his chopsticks and gasped in horror to see that the tuna was now back on his plate. “You distracted me!”

“How so?” Asked Keith as he went to grab some vegetables from the sukiyaki pot.

“...” Lance quickly smirked and gave Keith a lazy, yet seductive look. “I can’t help but get distracted when you look at me with eyes that sparkle like an infinite galaxy.” Keith instantly went bright red and one of his chopsticks went flying. Adam was wheezing and laughing like crazy. Shiro was also laughing but he was nice enough to try and hide it. While Keith was nice and embarrassed and everyone was laughing Lance decided to quickly swoop in with one more smooth line. “You know, I wouldn’t have so much trouble eating if you would do me the honour of hand feeding me.”

“You what?” Squeaked Keith. “The honour of doing what?”

“Eating from your hand.” Said Lance. “Anything these hands of yours have touch must be blessed.”

Adam was crying at this point. This was too funny for him. Even Shiro was now laughing louder. While the adults were distracted, Keith quickly whacked Lance in the forehead with his chopsticks. “You stop that now or I will let Shiro drive you home tonight.”

Lance chuckled a little and smiled at him. “Okay. I’ll stop.” The rest of dinner went on without incident, and Lance slowly got better at using chopsticks. Once dinner was done Lance started to help clean up the dishes. Keith tried to stop him, but Lance insisted. He still wanted to make sure that Shiro knew he was a polite and respectable young man.

It was around then that Shiro smiled at him a little too kindly. “Well if you want to help bring the dishes into the kitchen, you can help me wash them. If you don’t mind that is, Lance?”

“Sure, no problem.” Lance glanced over at Keith who looked like he was about to die. It was at that point he assumed that Shiro was going to maul him like an overprotective mama bear on meth.

But he just went with it. He took the dished into the kitchen and followed Shiro’s instructions as he told him to dry the dishes. Everything was quiet for a few minutes, but then Shiro spoke up.

“So, you like Keith, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Like him enough to date huh?

Lance nodded and dried more dishes. “Yep.”

“What do you like about him?”

“He’s funny, smart, makes me happy.” Said Lance. “I like seeing him smile, especially when it’s because of something I did. His blush is adorable. I want to make him happy, and I think I can do that.”

Shiro nodded a little. He seemed satisfied with that answer. “You know Keith has a bit of a reputation when he goes to certain parties and drinks, right?”

Lance knew about that. But it didn’t matter to him. That was all before they got together. Keith could do whatever he wants. If he wanted to go to a party he’d at least hope that Keith would bring him along so he didn’t make bad decisions. “Yeah, I know about that.”

“What do you think of it?”

Lance just shrugged. “Would it change your opinion of Adam if you found out he did what Keith did before you got together?”

A small smile broke out of Shio’s lips and he chuckled. “Good answer. Good answer… So Lance, I already know a fair bit about you, at least from Adam’s perspective. He talks all the time about his favourite and least favourite students. You’re the former, not the latter, so don’t worry. Adam says you’re a bit of a loud mouth, but a joy to be around.”

“... Oh? Really?” It was nice that his favourite professor liked him. 

“Yeah. He also says you’re responsible and help to clean up the room when you don’t have another class straight after his.”

“Well yeah. I don’t like a messy art room anymore than the next person. Besides, being the youngest of five siblings my mama stressed the importance of cleanliness. She’d threaten to not make her special caramel churro bombs for the rest of the year. She always made them on special occasions.”

“Churro bombs?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, you make these little domes by flipping a muffin tray upside down and chilling the churro batter so it stays firm when you fry it. You fill two halves with caramel and squish them together to make a tennis ball sized ball of deliciousness.”

“... That sounds really nice. I can see why you would clean for those.”

“Yeah.”

They cleaned a few more dished before Shiro glanced back over at him. “What are you intentions with Keith? I don’t want his first serious relationship to be just you fooling around with him for fun.”

Lance felt a little hurt that Shiro would say that. “Look, I know you want him to be happy and don’t like the idea of me getting close to him in case I hurt him, but I don’t want to hurt him. I would never hurt him. I wouldn’t even dream of hurting him. I really like Keith and want to make him happy…”

“Okay. I believe you.” Said Shiro.

“Really?”

“Yep.” He handed Lance the last dish. “But fair warning, if you end up doing something really horrible to Keith, like say cheat on him, you know what will happen, right?”

“... You will kill me?”

Shiro just chuckled. “No Lance. I’d be hiding the body. Keith would be the one to kill you. He has a very, very short fuse when it comes to people messing with him. He’s a lot better now, but he used to get into a lot of fights when we were in high school. He was a very, very angry child.”

“Duly noted. I shall be a decent human being and not a disgusting slime ball.”

“Good.” He gestured over towards the hallway. “Let Keith know he can take my car to drop you off home. It was really nice to properly meet you Lance. Do right by my brother and he’ll do right by you.”

***

After the dishes were done Lance told Keith that Shiro said they could take his car to go home. Keith was a little surprised to hear that, but that was probably because Shiro didn’t like the thought of the two of them on Keith’s motorbike. Which was fair enough.

So they got into Shiro’s black smart car and they drove back to Lance’s place. They laughed and joked about how things went. Keith apologise a few times about Shiro, and Lance just shrugged it off. He said that Shiro wasn’t so bad, but Keith wasn’t so sure he believed him.

Eventually they got back to Lance’s place. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. It was less messy and clumsy than it was before. It was sweet and a little passionate. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Asked Lance.

“Yeah. Want to grab a coffee at the usual coffee place?” Asked Keith.

“Sounds good. I have an early class tomorrow and could use the caffeine.”

“Okay. I’ll see you there. I’ll save you a seat?”

“Sure.” Lance quickly kissed Keith once more. “It’s a date.”


	19. Starting early on assignments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was recently digging through some of my old sketch books and I found the one I used for my final project for year 12 art class. It was really fun to look at and reminisce about how fun just looking everything up had been. I loved doing sketches and I loved to make mood boards as I brainstormed ideas. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Keith got to the coffee shop and ordered a coffee for himself and a frappuccino for Lance. He remembered that Lance mentioned he liked those. The morning was also pretty warm so maybe he would appreciate it? He hoped so. He nervously sipped his coffee and checked his phone to see if Lance had to bail because he woke up late and needed to get to class.

Thankfully Lance showed up after a few minutes looking slightly like death and he sat on the bench next to him. “Morning Keith.”

“Morning Lance.” He offered his boyfriend the frappuccino, which Lance gladly took.

He sighed contently and grinned at Keith. “You know, you didn’t have to get this for me, right?”

Keith just shrugged and smiled at him. “I wanted to. Besides, you look like you need it. What did you do when you got home?”

“Did some brainstorming for my major art project.” Said Lance through a yawn. “I’m thinking of doing a mixed media piece. A combination of painting, photography and photoshop… But I need to have like an approved concept and stuff. I want to do something in the vein of the renaissance period with like, a hint of surrealism or abstract… Help?”

“Sorry Lance, I’m not the art guy.”

“Yeah. You’re just the subject.” Lance sipped his drink a few more times before his eyes went wide and he gulped down a huge mouthful. This instantly gave him a painful brain freeze and he doubled over in pain. “Ow… Why must I be cursed like this?”

“You okay there?”

“No. Well yes, but for a different reason. I think I might have an idea for my project, but only if you’re willing to help and if Adam approves.”

“... Why do I feel like this is going to come back to bite me in the ass?”

Lance pouted. “Hey. Look, it’s not like you haven’t modeled before. You’re modeling for the art class right now.”

“Well yeah, but it’s slightly different. In the class, it’s just a few people and your sketches don’t really look like me. It could be anyone. If you photograph me then people will know it’s me and that… That’s embarrassing…”

“Give me some time to refine my idea before you say no. Please?” Pleased Lance. “If I can come up with something better I will tell you, but like, I’d really appreciate it if you could help me out. You have a gorgeous body.”

“...” Keith went bright red. “I um… Thanks I think?”

Lance smiled and gently squeezed Keith’s hand. His hand was cold from the frappuccino, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It made Keith feel a little happy. Lance was so perfect. He made him so happy. He kind of wanted to lean over and kiss him, but he was still nervous about it.

“Keith, you have a really beautiful body and if you would let me, I would like to show the world how perfect you are. If you will let me.”

Keith went bright red. “I um… I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.” Lance groaned a little and stood up. “Well, I guess I should start heading to class. Wanna walk with me?” He offered Keith his hand and he happily took it.

“Sure.” They were holding hands again, this time out in public. In public where people could see them. This was so stressful, but it was so nice. They were boyfriends and every other couple did the same things. He shouldn’t be nervous… But he felt like everyone’s eyes were on him because Lance was so bright and noticeable. He was so bright. Too bright. Almost painfully so.

Eventually they got to the building Lance’s first class was in and they parted ways. Keith still had a little over an hour before his first class started so he went to people watch near the building his first class was in. 

As he sat there and people watched he kind of wondered what kind of photos Lance would take of him. He said renaissance inspired things, and he had a good idea about what that would entail since Adam had shown him some photos to give him an idea of how he wanted to pose for class. 

Suddenly a dark blush bloomed on his face. If he did agree to model for Lance then they would end up alone. Probably with him naked and Lance gently touching and moving his body for the best possible shots. Then partway through it Lance would start touching his leg. Steadily progress going up his thigh until...

Nope, sober Keith was not going to think about those tantalizingly talented, tanned fingers. The sparks of electricity that danced across his skin the close his hands traveled down towards his… The slightly tint of dark blue that clouded his eyes with lust when he stared into them. He wanted to see what Lance would do. How far he would take it? How far would he have taken it if Adam and Shay weren’t in the room? Would he have let him?

Keith took a huge gulp of his coffee and immediately burnt the inside of his mouth and throat. He coughed at spluttered a little and tossed the cup to avoid that happening again. Why would he be thinking about that now? He was out in public and thinking of such embarrassing things. He sighed and leaned against the side of the building.

Out of the corner of his eye he happened to spot a smirking gremlin. “... Hi Pidge.”

“Hey there Keith. Can’t believe you were able to get the lanky bastard up this early in the morning.”

“... You mean Lance?”

“No I mean Allura, of course I mean your dumbass boyfriend.” She lightly punched his arm. “My boy was sleeping like a log but once his alarm went off ran off like a bat out of hell. How was your cute little coffee date?”

“Oh um… It wasn’t really a date. We just got together for a drink and we talked.”

“Did he order coffee or did you?”

“I did.”

“Did you get him a frappuccino?”

“...”

She grinned. “You did. You so did.” She playfully punched his arm again. “Smooth move Romeo. If he wasn’t so tired and in public Lance would have spread his legs, poured that frappuccino all over himself and begged you to lick the whipped cream off his abs.”

Keith went bright red. “Lance has abs?”

“He went to the regional swimming finals in high school twice. Came in sixth and fourth respectively. The boy is built. He still swims at least once a week when he can… And he only wears speedos.” Keith didn’t know if he could get any redder. Pidge just cackled and showed her some photos of Lance in high school. “Lance sent these to me when I called him out on his bullshit since he is kind of full of himself. Boy was slim, trim, and well on his way to a six pack.”

Keith looked at the photos and quickly averted his eyes. “Um, Pidge? How old was he in those?”

She looked down at the photos and checked. “Hmmm, senior year. So he’s eighteen. Why? You worried the FBI is gonna beat your ass?”

Keith whined a little. “Pidge…”

She just laughed. “Relax man. I’m just messing with you. God you’re just as thirsty as Lance.”

“I am?”

“Hell yeah. Just screw around already so he’ll stop whining about how perfect you are and how much he loves you and how you’re so perfect and crap.”

“... I fail to see how having sex with Lance would stop him saying that kind of stuff about me.”

She frowned. “Oh come on, this is the only thing I can think of to get him to shut up about you. While he was brainstorming ideas for his art shit last night he kept going off on a tangent about how freaking cute you were and how he survived Shiro’s wrath. I am but a small girl that does not understand the power of the sex thing. I am but a small ace child. I think I might be an aro ace child, but still! Just bump uglies for like a minute. Damn horny, thirsty youths.”

Keith’s brain was short circuiting. This was all too much sudden information. His brain was still processing the fact that Lance wears speedos when he swims, but his mouth was still somehow able to function despite his lack of brain function. “Oh, okay… I have a thing… A thing I need to go to… A thing…”

“A thing?”

“A class thing.”

She chuckled. “Did I somehow break your brain with photos of speedo Lance?”

“Must go now.” He quickly turned around and immediately face planted into the wall he was leaning on. Pidge was laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks.

***

Lance had quickly gathered dozens of images from different surrealist portraits between classes. His idea was starting to finally come together. He’d always liked the idea of different cool space aliens and supernatural kind of things. He could do a series of alien’s caught mid transformation? Like transforming into a human to disguise themselves? That could turn out amazing.

He could do a beautiful series of photos. Maybe he could everyone else into it? He had way too many ideas going through his head now and he needed someone to help him whittle it down. He needed to talk to Adam.

Once his class was finished Lance had two hours before his next class so he walked over to Adam’s office to see if he was there or if he would need to make an appointment. He had said at the start of the year that his office was always open for anyone that needed to talk about their grades or to give advice.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Adam called him in. “Professor?”

Adam looked up from his laptop and grinned. “Oh hey there Lance. What’s up?”

“Remember how you gave us a heads up months and months ago about our huge art assignment that we would be getting soon and telling us we should be gathering materials and stuff as soon as possible?”

“Oh, have you finally thought of a concept?”

“Yeah!” Lance quickly told Adam his idea and showed him the images he collected along with a few art periods he was drawing inspiration from, and what materials he was thinking of using.

Adam nodded along and took in everything he said. “Okay, love the concept, love the materials, but since you’re looking at beings that are not human physically twisting and changing themselves to become human, look at the baroque period. Much more dynamic and much more emotion.”

“Huh… Okay. I’ll have a look into that.”

Adam smiled happily at him. “Wonderful. Get some reference images and draw up a few sketches of what you plan to do and I’ll approve it.”

Lance grinned. “Really? You’ll really approve it?”

“Of course. You’ll probably find some interesting themes that will help influence your work. I expect great things from you Lance.”

“I won’t disappoint you.”

Adam chuckled. “Lance, the only way a student will disappointed me is if they don’t put time and effort into their work… Now tell me, were you thinking of perhaps using Keith as your model for this?”

Lance blushed a little and laughed nervously. “Oh, um… Only if he’s okay with it. Like I talked to him about it and I thought it would be really cool… But I think he thinks I want to take naked photos of him?”

It seemed to take a moment for Adam to register what he was saying before he laughed and shook his head. “Ah, that sounds like Keith. Just get your idea and planning down so you can jump right into prac when the assignment is officially handed out in two weeks. He’ll probably do it if you have a solid idea.”

Lance nodded a little. He could always invest in some skin coloured underwear. That should be good enough. He’s have to look into it a little more, but he could work with it. “Thanks professor. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“Anytime Lance. Now off you go. A student is coming by to see me about a grade in about five minutes.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“Later Lance. Say hi to Keith if you see him before I do.”


	20. The manual and the nail gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Krolia suddenly appears, and Pidge is a little shit once again. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

With a heavy sigh Keith hoisted himself off his bike down the street from The Marmora Halfway house. Today was the day Keith was going to spend with his mum. He didn’t mind if it was a whole day helping everyone out, he had done it before. But he at least hoped that they could have lunch together. He had bought some stuff on the way over.

Some of the current tenants nodded when Keith walked up and into the house. It was easy enough to find Krolia, she was in the lounge room trying to fix a speaker with Kolivan. He smiled a little and stood back in the doorway till she noticed him.

Her eyes instantly lit up. “Keith! I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.” 

Kolivan chuckled a little and shooed her away. “I’ve got this. You go and have lunch with your kid. Hey there Keith. How’s school going?”

“Pretty good.” Said Keith. “Shiro and Adam have been making sure I stay on top of things.”

“That’s good.” He shooed her away again. “Go on. Get out of here.”

Krolia rolled her eyes. “Fine you big grouch.” She walked over to Keith and hugged him tightly. “Did you get taller? I think you did.”

Keith smiled a little and patted her back. “Who knows? Shall we?”

“Of course.” Krolia lead him out to the back of the house and they sat at the table on the patio. The volunteers and the residents had been doing pretty well when it came to maintaining the place. The small flower and veggie patch they had put in a few months ago was doing wonders for some of the residents.

Once they were seated Keith took out a few boxes of dumplings and chicken chow mein, one of his mother’s favourite foods. She smiled happily at him. “Aw Keith, you didn’t have to.”

“Hey, we only meet up once a month. Let me treat you to some chow mein.”

Once they were settled down with their food Krolia grinned happily as she started to ask about school. “Not working yourself too hard? Anything interesting happening since we last spoke?”

“Um... “ Keith could feel a blush slowly creeping across his face. “I have a boyfriend…”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh? What’s he like? Is he cute?”

“Lance is nice.” Said Keith. “Kind of loud and a little dumb, but he’s a good person. He makes me happy and I think I make him happy. He had dinner at my place the other night and Shiro didn’t murder him, so that’s good.”

Krolia nodded in agreement. “Shiro is a good judge of character. Got a picture of him?” Keith showed her a picture of Lance that he took of him with the giraffe at the zoo. She looked at the phone and smiled. “Aw, he’s a cutie. Did you two have a zoo date? That’s adorable.”

Keith smiled a little and looked at the photo. “Yeah. Lance took me. It was really amazing. It think it was the best day of my life.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re really smitten with him, aren’t you?”

“... Yeah, I am.” Keith smiled and put his phone away. 

Krolia’s smile softened a little. “Does he know about me?” She sounded a little nervous and actually started to tug down on the sleeves of her jumper. Keith hadn’t seen her in anything but long sleeves for years. She had been clean for a long time, but she still got uncomfortable about showing her arms.

“Yeah. I told him.” Said Keith quietly. “He didn’t get angry or freak out or anything. I think he was just happy that you’re doing better?”

She let out a small relieved sigh. “Well that’s nice. Some people can be very… He knows I did drugs way after you were born and had moved onto being bottle fed right?”

“I tried to make it clear the drugs were after I was born.”

“Good… I was a shitty mother, but I wasn’t that shitty.”

“You weren’t shitty.” Said Keith. “You had a problem and yeah, you kind of spiraled for a while, but you were getting better. You did get better. Maybe you and dad just had me a little too soon?”

Krolia shrugged. “Perhaps. I blame the shitty sex education at my school… But I am never going to regret having you Keith. You’re an amazing young man. Your dad would be just as proud of you as I am, if not more.”

“Thanks…”

“... So am I going to meet this Lance boy any time soon?”

“Oh I um… I er…”

She chuckled a little. “Relax Keith. “I’m just joking. You don’t have to introduce me to him till you’re comfortable. I don’t have to meet him at all if you don’t want to.”

“What? No, no, no.” Said Keith quickly. “I just… Lance is my first serious relationship in like, forever. I don’t want to move too quickly. I mean, he just met Shiro and Adam, but he already met Adam because he’s his teacher and everything at the university, but I don’t really know if it would be too quick since he's already seen me naked and-” He went bright red when he said that and quickly looked at his mum who was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Although that might have been because she was about to eat a pork dumpling.

“Oh. Well. Did you two meet by hooking up at a party?”

Keith quickly shook his head. “No! It wasn’t like that! Adam needed a model for his life drawing class and I needed the money and Lance was taking the class. We hadn’t even talked to each other before. And even when we did anything close to sexual we both passed out drunk before anything happened…”

She just chuckled at this point. “Keith, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. It’s your life. You can do what you want. I’m not going to judge. Pretty sure I would be a hypocrite at this point… But I will judge you if you start doing drugs. Pretty much one of the only things I will judge you on.”

“Fair enough.” Keith ate a soup dumpling. “So after this does anything need to be done? Shiro doesn’t expect me back at the house before eight.”

Krolia hummed a little as she thought. “Well, Kolivan would have something for you to do. He always has something. Antok is making some more planter boxes in the garage so you might end up helping him out.”

“Oh cool.”

***

Lance breached the surface of the water and grinned up at Pidge. “Time?”

She looked up over her book and raised an eyebrow. “I was meant to time you?”

“... PIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIiiiiIIIIIiIiiIiIIIIIiiiiiiiidge!” He whined.

Pidge just laughed and held her stop watch. “Relax ya dumbass. 2.58 for the two hundred meter freestyle. Not an Olympic record but a personal best.”

Lance grinned and did a little spin in the water. “Fuck yeah. Shaved two seconds off my time. Are Hunk and Shay still over at that inflatable obstacle course thing?”

Pidge looked across the public pool and squinted her eyes. “... Yes. Oh, I think Hunk and Shay are on it.”

Lance looked over just in time to see Hunk slip and bounce on his side before falling off the side. Shay was having difficulty trying to cross the thinnest part of the obstacle course. Right before the slide at the end. She over balanced and belly flopped into the water next to Hunk. They swam to the edge and Hunk helped her out of the water and the two of them held hands and got back in line to try again.

“Aw, that’s adorable.” Lance sighed and wondered if he should have asked Keith to come out and swim with them.

Pidge seemed to be able to read his mind because she rolled her eyes and groaned. “You know, you could have texted Keith and asked him to come swimming with the rest of you heathens.”

Lance pouted. “Well how was I meant to know they were going to break out the giant inflatable obstacle course today? Also, fuck you. You don’t go swimming!”

“Bitch you would never swim in any public pool if you knew how disgusting and gross these places are. Plus this place is the only place I can get that ice cream with the raspberry and dark chocolate swirls. That is the only reason I come here.”

“Rude… I’m going to do another lap.”

“Going to start from a diving position?”

“Yep.”

A small smirk made its way onto her lips. “Alright then. Up on the podium thing. Up you go. Up, up.”

Lance just rolled his eyes, got out, and fixed his goggles before he got onto the podium thing, as Pidge called it, and got into a diving position. He was about to jump in when he heard the very loud and distinctive click of Pidge’s phone camera going off. Sometimes she forgot to turn off her phone’s volume. 

In an instant Lance was standing back up and he looked over at her. “... Pidge, did you just take a photo of my ass?”

“Yep.” She quickly hit the buttons on the phone a few more times and grinned. “Alright and it’s sent.”

“... Did you just send a picture of my ass to Hunk, again?”

She shook her head. “Try again.”

“... Allura?”

“Strike two.”

“... Matt?”

“And strike three, you’re out.” She just shook her head and happily looked at her phone. “Why send a pic of your ass in those sinfully tight speedos to people that have seen it dozens of times before when I can send it to your boyfriend?”

Lance felt all the colour drain from his face. “You what? How do you have his number?!”

She gave him a confused look. “I gave it to him ages ago you dumbass. Remember? The plan to hang out together and then Hunk and I dropped out?”

“Oh yeah… But still!”

“Shush! He just messaged me back.”

Lance quickly went over to her and looked over her shoulder to read the text.

**Keith**  
_Thanks Pidge. You made me nail a fucking washing machine manual to a planter box._

He sent them an image of said manual and both Pidge and Lance couldn’t help but laugh. Poor Keith. How did he even do that anyway? Lance would probably hear about it later either at the coffee shop or on the phone tonight.


	21. Going in circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith starts to thirst real bad and Lance is actually working on his class assignments. Pidge is still an evil goblin child and I love her. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Lance couldn’t help but laugh over his morning frappuccino while Keith retold the story of Antok making him make four or five more planter boxes by himself after the manual and nail gun incident. “Pidge is a monster.” He muttered. “I hate her so much…”

“Aw, she was just being an evil little goblin child. Just let her be. She pulls shit like that all the time. So why were you making planter boxes?”

“Oh, the halfway house my mum works at tries to do a bunch of stuff around the city.” Said Keith. “They get more recognition and politicians start seeing them as more of an asset that means they get more funding next time. The planter boxes are for a kindergatden’s garden thing.”

“Oh, that’s pretty neat.” He smiled happily at Keith. His boyfriend was so amazing. Hot, sexy, and charitable. Awesome. “Did you get splinters?”

Keith frowned and looked down at his hands. It looked like he was inspecting them for splinters. “I don’t think so. A few cuts and scrapes, but that’s about it. Antok was pretty good at sanding down most of the rough parts of the planks he uses.”

“Huh, that’s pretty neat.” 

“Yeah.” Keith drank his coffee and Lance happily watched him. He looked pretty tired, but he still looked so damn good. There was something sexy about Keith doing his best to try and drag himself through the day even though he was obviously too tired for this shit. “... What?”

“What?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Oh um…” Lance needed to think fast. “Thinking of my assignment. Going to do some mixed media baroque style photos. I was just looking at you and deciding what would best suit you.”

Keith blushed a little. “I um… you know I didn’t agree to doing that… You guys put them on display at that little gallery for a few months or something, right? I don’t want hundreds of people seeing my dick or ass…”

“I can totally understand that.” Said Lance calmly. “I was thinking of getting my models to wear some skin tight underwear.”

“... Models?”

“Yeah models. I’m thinking like maybe getting Pidge, Hunk and Allura involved.” Said Lance with a smile. He had thought it would be really cool to get some dynamic shots of Hunk holding Pidge up and maybe some dynamic shots of Allura dancing. He’d use the best ones. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with Keith. He wanted to make Keith the centerpiece of his work.

Upon hearing that he was considering to involve his friends Keith seemed to relax a little. “Oh, okay.” 

“... Were you worried or something?”

Keith immediately went red and averted his eyes. “What? No. I wasn’t. Shut up man.”

He laughed a little and reached across the table to hold his hand. “Keith, you should know by now when it comes to art I am a 100% professional. I’d only have eyes for you anyway so don’t sweat it.”

“No I… Shut up…” He mumbled.

Lance just smiled warmly at his boyfriend. It was kind of cute that he got a little jealous when he mentioned he wanted other models for his major project. “Or are you jealous about the fact you and I won’t be all along together for this?”

Keith made a small squeaking sound and blushed even more. “What? No. Shut up Lance.”

“Aw, sorry Keith. Want me to buy you a danish?”

“... You better get me one of the really fancy ones.”

“You got it Keith.” He winked and quickly winked at him and went to get him some food.

***

Once Lance was not looking at him Keith hid his face in his hands and mumbled a few incoherent words.Why did Lance do this to him? How did he do this to him? Why? Damn it Lance. Things should be okay though. He just needed to calm down and not think about that kind of stuff. 

But what would being Lance’s model mean anyway? Sure he was okay with getting naked in front of people and modeling for them, but this was with Lance. One on one. He could only imagine what Lance would want him to do. He’d touch him and move him around and...

Keith quickly gulped down a mouthful of Lance’s cold drink. Fuck his lactose intollerance. He needed the brain freeze to distract himself from imagining what Lance could do to his body, He also needed to not think about how far he would let Lance go with him and some of the crazy shit his drunken self has done and if he would be willing to do any of those things with Lance sober.

“...”

Yeah, about 50% of what he was thinking would bring much dishonour on himself, and his family, and his cow. If he had a cow. He was much more of a pervert than he would actually like to admit.

Suddenly Lance put a danish in front of him and quickly leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Gotta run now babe. See you when class is out.”

Keith just blushed and nodded as he watched Lance quickly dash out of the cafe. Without even looking at the pastry Lance bought him he quickly picked it up and bit into it just to distract himself. It was strawberry. Was it just a coincidence or did he tell Lance that he really liked strawberries? He quickly finished his pastry and started to walk towards his first class. His thoughts still full of Lance.

Everything was just reminding him about Lance today. He needed to douse himself in an ice bath or something. He couldn’t remember the last time he was acting this fucking rediculious over someone ever. Maybe he should take up yoga or something?

As he walked to his next class he bumped into Shay. She apparently also had a class in the same building as him but she was going into the class next to him. They talked a little about art stuff and very simple and general stuff, but she was kind of staring at him kind of like how did in art class.

“Um… You need something?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing. Sorry. I um, Lance was talking to me about his major work the other day and I said I could help him make some prosthetics.” Said Shay. “I don’t know what he wants to do and I’m just wondering if I could or should make a face mould or a chest piece or something…” She smiled a little and laughs a little. “I just need a little time to get all the things I need to make some casts… Are you allergic to latex?”

“No. Why?”

“Well Lance was talking about aliens and stuff and I was thinking that maybe he might want to try something like translucent skin.”

“I see… And you just assumed I would be Lance’s model?”

She shrugged. “Well no, but he’s really adamant on using you in his major work. I think it’s really sweet that he wants to use you in his work. If you would like to that is. Totally your choice.”

“Thanks… Well I should get to class. See you around Shay.”

“See you later Keith.”

Keith just nodded and went to his class. He was able to take the notes, though he did kind of wonder what kind of thing Lance wanted to do with him. Especially if he was talking with Shay about making prosthetics and stuff. Between taking notes he looked up a few special effects makeup things to see what that was all about. A lot of it was horror stuff but it was still really cool. He wondered what Lance had in mind. 

That stuff looked like it might take a while to apply depending on what he wanted to do with him. They’d just be sitting together for hours while Lance lightly touched him and… Keith feverishly started taking notes. He needed to not think about those things in public. It wasn’t like they could do anything together any time soon anyway. Keith worked at night and Lance lived in a share house with three other people… And Shiro and Adam were pretty much always home, so they weren’t going to have time alone anytime soon. 

He would need to talk to Lance about that some time soon. He was pretty sure Lance wanted to do it soon too. Unless he had horribly misread him, which admittedly wouldn’t have been the first time he’d misread the situation. He knew that he had the social skills of an ugly potato.

He sighed sadly and kept scribbling down his notes. Keith’s social skills had slowly been getting better, but they were still really terrible. Unless Lance explicitly told him that he wanted to fuck he probably wouldn’t bring it up, no matter how much Lance was starting to rile him up. But it wasn’t his fault. It was all Lance. Lance with his stupid hair and perfect skin. Gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Perfect smile… Enchanting laugh… 

Keith sighed and started to stare off into space. Lance was… Was there even an appropriate way to describe Lance? The man was just so extra and unpredictable, and that unpredictability made Keith’s stomach do small flips. Maybe he should do something just as unpredictable with Lance to catch him off guard? Maybe the next time he sees him he’ll kiss him cheek?

He let out yet another sigh. Today he seemed to be sighing a lot. He’d worry about Lance later. He needed to think about class and not think about Lance. Especially not that photo of him bent over in those blue and white speedos… It was at that point Keith realized his thoughts were going in circles.

***

Lance had finished taking a few head shots of Pidge and was currently sketching over them on his tablet. He needed to flesh out at least one solid idea and Pidge was always up for any form of cosplay. She leaned over his shoulder and frowned.

“You sure you wanna do aliens? You kind of fucking suck at coming up with ideas.” She said. “You’ve been staring at that picture of my resting bitch face for like twenty minutes.”

“Well I don’t want to just do lizard people.” Muttered Lance. “So mainstream… And I can’t just do weird formless thing or it’ll end up looking like one of Cronenberg’s aborted monsters.”

“... True.” She started looking up something on her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Okay, hear me out; random animal generator. Hit the button, get an animal and start working. Good way to get inspiration, right? You do that kind of shit all the time when you have trouble thinking of things to draw.”

“Fair point. Send the link?”

“Done and done.”

Lance’s phone pinged and he quickly hit the link. “Okay Pidge, and your alien is going to be based off of a… dik dik.”

“The fuck is a dick dik?” She leaned over to check that he wasn’t lying to her and frowned when she saw that was an actual thing. Seconds later she looked it up. “Aw, that’s actually pretty cute. Tiny little deer thing.”

“Yep. Pretty much perfect.” Lance was hit with inspiration and quickly started to scribble down over the picture and it started to turn out pretty good. He’d probably do this with everyone else. “Thanks for the idea Pidge.”

“No problem. I’m the brains of the group after all.” She turned her attention back to her phone. “Yo, what kind of alien thing are you gonna do for Keith? Something sexy?”

Lance blushed. “Sexy? Really Pidge? Really?”

“Yep. I’m imagining it’s gonna be some stupid cat weeb bullshit.”

“Go suck a lemon Pidge.”


	22. Extreme face masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets his major art assignment underway with the help of a few friends. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Keith was extremely confused. Lance had managed to sweet talk him into having his face cast. His logic was that even though Keith was on the fence about it now he should still get a face cast of him so he could make up some mock up pieces in case he actually wanted to do it. 

So he came to the art room to see Shay slathering clay all over someone’s face and shoulders while Lance was sticking straws around the nose and ears. And while Keith couldn’t see the facial expression of the person under all that clay he just knew that they weren’t amused.

Lance just grinned at him and waved him over. “Hey Keith. I needed to go another face mold of Pidge. One of her straws came out before and we had to redo it. Anyway, take your shirt off and get the bald cap on.”

“What?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Well you can keep your hair out if you really want but I am pretty sure you don’t want all your hair getting yanked out when it dries.”

Keith nodded a little and took off his shirt. “How long will this take?”

“A few hours.” Said Shay. “But it will be worth it. Can you help Keith with the bald cap Lance?” 

“Can do Shay… You still doing okay in there Pidge?” Pidge gave them a thumbs up and Lance happily helped Keith. “Okay, so you’re going to have to keep your face still, no movement at all.. And I’m gonna stick some straws up your nose and in your ears so you can still breathe and hear. Okay?”

“Okay. I can do that.” He made himself comfortable on a chair while Shay want to mix some more of that clay stuff. 

Lance just hummed happily and helped Keith put the cap on. He then quickly glanced over to make sure that Shay wasn’t looking and quickly kissed Keith, making him blush. “You’re gorgeous today Keith.”

“Y-you think so?”

“I know so. Now to capture that beauty.” He looked over at Shay. “You done yet?”

“Yep.” Shay walked over with her weird looking clay and smiled at him. “You ready Keith?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Okay. Neutral face and close your eyes.” She instructed. Once he did, she quickly started to quickly lather that weird goo all over his face and shoulders. It felt cold and weird. It became weirder when he felt Lance stick straws up his nose so he didn’t suffocate. It was so weird but he was glad that he could at least breathe. Hearing was a little weird though. 

***

After a few minutes of watching Shay work Lance couldn’t help but take a photo of Keith and Pidge and sent it to Hunk.

**Lance**   
_Extreme face masks with Pidge, Keith, and Shay._

**Hunk**   
_Lol Can’t believe you managed to get them to do that._   
_Aren’t you good at making prosthetics and stuff?_   
_You did some good zombie makeup on Pidge that one year._   
_She really looked like she had a gross infected bite on her arm._

Lance  
 _Lmao._  
 _True, but faces are different._  
 _Btw I gotta get a face cast of you too._   
_You’re next._

**Hunk**   
_Okay. Next time Shay and I have a few spare hours I’ll get it done._   
_g2g . Class is starting._

**Lance**   
_K_

Lance grinned and went to help Shay clean up. “Thanks Shay. You were a huge help.”

“No problem Lance. I love helping you guys out.” She looked back over at them. Pidge was crossing, uncrossing, and recrossing her legs in annoyance while Keith was just drumming his fingers against his arm. “Want me to stay around? I have some homework I can do while we wait.”

“Yeah sure. Go ahead. I was gonna play some music and do some of my own stuff while we wait.” He took his phone out and started a dance music playlist and put it between Keith and Pidge. Pidge kind of froze and flipped him off, or at least tried to flip him off. She kind of just waved her arm around in a half circle.

Lance just rolled his eyes and sat next to Keith and held his hand. Keith froze for a second at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed and gently squeezed Lance’s hand. Lance smiled and ran his thumb over Keith’s knuckles. His fingertips were kind of cold, but the palms of his hands were warm. It was nice.

“You doing okay in there?” He asked slightly louder than he usually would. The straws used to keep his ears clear meant he could hear, but not too well. Keith gave him a thumbs up. “That’s good. When this is over I’ll take you out to eat somewhere nice, or like if you can’t we will go have something later. My treat.”

Keith gave him another thumbs up and squeezed his hand. He seemed to really like that idea. And to be fair so did Lance. There were lots of cheap places to broke ass uni kids could go and get something decent to eat. There were a few fast food places and that one weird salad place that also sold protein powder for some reason. Maybe it was cheaper there than getting it at a spots place? He didn’t know where to get protein powder.

“We can go out somewhere nice. Like that pizza place and grab something, thought you might be sick of pizza since you deliver pizza… Maybe a bakery? Oh I could cook for you. I’ve been told I make a mean filete uruguayo. My ropa vieja is also pretty damn good too. But my abuela and my mama’s cooking is way better. Those are pretty much the only dishes I can make when I have cooking duties.”

Keith squeezed his hand and carefully rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. Lance only just noticed that Keith had slight calluses forming on his fingers. It was interesting. Keith was so pretty he didn’t look like he would be working his hands to the point he would get calluses. Then again Keith did look like goes to the gym at least two or three times a week at minimum.

“Oh! You probably don’t know what that food is do you? Squeeze my hand if you want me to tell you what they are.” Keith squeezed his hand and Lance grinned. “Okay, so roap vieja is made of beef that’s slow cooked until it just falls apart and mixes in with tomatoes and onions. It’s so good, but getting beef in cuba to make it can be a bit of a bitch. Filete uruguayo is a pork chop stuffed with ham and cheese. It’s coated in breadcrumbs and fried. It’s so damn good.”

He sighed a little as he remembered the last time he made it. Pidge the little monster had been trying to steal his ham to make sandwiches and Allura was sneaking some of the cheese while he was distracted with the ham. That was about three months ago.

“Oh! The cheese! You can’t eat dairy!” Lance started to panic. “Oh I um I… I um… I think they make vegan cheese now? I can look it up. I’ll go and find it and make sure that everything is okay for you. I’m not sure how vegan cheese tastes, but Hunk has cooked with it before when they had to make vegan substitutes of meat dishes. It’s apparently really gooey or something? I don’t know. I’ll do what I can to make sure you can eat it if I cook that for you. Maybe I should just stick to ropa vieja?”

Keith reached out and blindly slapped Lance’s face, managing to stick a finger in his nose. Lance moved his hand so Keith was less slapping his face and more lightly pressed against his cheek. After a few seconds Keith gently rubbed his thumb against his cheek in a soothing way. Was he trying to tell him to shut up or at least calm down a little? Probably. He knew he rambled too much.

He turned his head and kissed the palm of Keith’s hand. “Thanks babe. You always know how to stop me running my mouth even when you can’t speak. You leave me breathless.”

Shay giggled a little from her seat and smiled at Lance. “You really like flirting with him don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Cooed Lance as he gently squeezed Keith’s hand. “Keith is perfect and deserves to have a boyfriend to tell him how perfect he is all the time. And now he can’t run away because he can’t see. Mwahahahaha.”

Keith very carefully moved his hand over Lance’s face. Once he touched Lance’s nose he pinched him hard for a few seconds before crossing his arms. The only way he could retaliate at this point in time.

Lance whined and rubbed his nose as he pouted at his boyfriend. “Rude.”

***

After what felt like a lifetime, Shay and Lance carefully removed the mould from his face. Keith groaned a little and rubbed his face. It felt so good to be able to move his facial muscles again. He blinked a little as his eyes adjusted to the light. Pidge was in the process of roughly rubbing her fingers across her scalp as while Lance and Shay were double checking the moulds.

“Will you be all good now?” Asked Shay.

Lance nodded. “Yep. I should be fine now. I’ll text if I manage to fuck it all up.”

“I’m sure you will do fine.” She said her goodbyes to everyone and quickly left.

Pidge just grumbled as she looked through her phone and pouted. “Extreme face masks? Really Lance? Really?”

Lance just grinned at her. “Hell yeah. What else could I say it was?”

She just rolled her eyes and headed out. “Later my dumb gay and bi children. Don’t fuck each other when I’m gone.”

Keith blushed while Lance just laughed and went to store the moulds away in a safe spot. “Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Keith pulled his shirt back on and ran his fingers through his hair. “... Were you serious about cooking me dinner?”

Lance paused for a moment before a light blush started to dust his own face. “Um, yeah… I’d really like to cook dinner for you… I think Hunk’s idea of showing love is rubbing off on me. The big lug shows he cares by cooking delicious food. But I am serious, and I am serious about the vegan cheese. I’ll find it for you.”

“You don’t have to.” Assured Keith. “It’s just a bit of cheese…”

“Yeah, but you can’t eat it. I’m more than happy to change something like that if it means you’ll be able to eat my cooking.”

“... But won’t your housemates get mad if you make me dinner and don’t make them anything?”

Lance thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah. If we bring someone over for like date reasons or whatever, we have some rules to try and make it all run smoothly. You have no idea how many nights Pidge and I have crashed at Matt;s place while Allura bunks with her girlfriend.”

“Allura has a girlfriend?”

“Yeah. She’s in the drawing class. Romelle. They’ve been a thing for like… almost six months now I think? Girl has one weird sleep schedule. All over the place.”

“Huh, okay… So you will really cook for me?”

“Well yeah, if you want… I mean, we don’t have to…”

“No I’d like that.” Keith just knew he was bright red right now. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had wanted to cook for him that wasn’t Shiro or Adam. “I’d like that a lot…”

Lance smiled at him. “We’ll have to make a date out of it soon.”

“Yeah we should.” Keith took a few steps towards Lance and kissed his cheek. “I um, I should get going. I have a class in an hour and I really need a drink, something to eat, and a bathroom.”

Lance laughed and messed up Keith’s already messy hair. “Okay. Text me when you’re out of class. I gotta clean everything up.”


	23. Legs for days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is doing his best to be a little bolder with things like PDA with Lance... And Lance is his usual bi disastrous self that needs help to put on his shoes. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Today Keith decided to be bold. No so called modesty silk. No carefully crossing his legs. He just sat on a chair as he normally would. He sat comfortably, put in his ear buds, and closed his eyes. He knew if he saw Lance’s face he wouldn’t be able to keep his composure. That would be way too embarrassing, but if Lance could keep it professional so could he damn it.

He could just pretend he was back in his room and just sitting on his bed, too lazy to pull his pants on. Yep that was totally it. He could do that. He did it all the time in summer when it was really hot. Seriously the house was always so fucking hot. How? Why? It wasn’t like the thermostat was broken or anything.

Either way he just kept his eyes closed and tried to just think about nothing. Keep his mind blank. Patience yields focus or whatever bullshit Shiro had taught him to try and get him to calm the fuck down. Was this really an issue with that required it or something? He wasn’t too sure. Whatever.

After what felt like forever Keith felt Ada drop the robe on him. Keith happily pulled it on and quickly rugged up. At least the days were starting to get a little warmer now so he wasn’t as cold anymore.

He walked around and looked at some of the sketches that people had done. A lot of them were pretty good. When he got over to Lance he had already packed his sketchbook away and was ready to get going.

“Well look at you Keith.” He said with a charming smile. “Getting all bold now are you?”

Keith shrugged. “Well since I got it, I might as well flaunt it. Right?”

Lance chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” He brushed some hair out of Keith’s face. “Oops, didn’t mean to do that…”

“... What did you do to my face?”

“I um… I might have rubbed some charcoal across your forehead…” 

“Well considering you rubbed charcoal all up my leg that one time I fail to see how this is that bad.”

“... Right.” Lance was blushing at this point. He looked pretty damn adorable.

Keith smiled a little and nervously tugged on the sleeve of the bathrobe. “Anyway, do you want to get something to eat after this? I have a bit of time before I have to get going to work.”

“Yeah. Sure. Go get dressed.”

Keith smiled and quickly went to get changed. When he got out of the storeroom he spotted Lance using some wet wipes to try and get the charcoal off his fingers. He walked over to his boyfriend and smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Lance quickly threw the wipes away and grinned. “You all good?”

“Yeah. Ready to go?”

“... One second.” Lance quickly grabbed a wipe and rubbed it on Keith’s forehead. “... And there. All gone.”

Keith blushed and rolled his eyes. “Dork.”

“Oh? You wanted that charcoal smudge on your face?” Asked Lance as he smirked. "I can draw a little something on your face.”

“You know, just because we are dating doesn’t mean I trust you enough not to draw a dick on my face.”

Lance gasped and faked shock. “Rude! Just for that I am making you eat a cheese cake and I’m gonna make you wash that down with a milkshake.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Real mature. We gonna go and eat something now?”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.”

***

The two of them just ended up going to a sandwich shop and got some food. It was kind of nice to sit down on a bench and eat. Keith really did enjoy these quiet times. He was actually kind of surprised that Lance was actually able to shut up for five minutes to eat. It was kind of nice.

But after a little while Lance was almost finished and he started talking. “So like, you wanna have dinner at my place on Sunday?”

“Is that okay?” Asked Keith. “I wouldn’t want to force everyone out…”

He just waved him off. “Like I said, everyone else does the same for Hunk. It’s like no big deal. I just need to give them a few days notice. Gotta clean up the place and buy food and stuff. I gotta make sure the whole place looks all pretty and shit. Also Allura and Pidge will steal my food. It’s worse than when I lived with my family.”

“Huh, alright… You know, you never really talk about your family.”

Lance seemed surprised. “Huh? Really? I swear I talk about them all the time. Okay, so like I am the youngest of five. I got two older brothers and two older sisters. Gonna be honest, they are all assholes.”

“... Okay.”

“Well they aren’t really assholes, they all have their own quirks but you know how it is when you’re the youngest. Older siblings are always kind of assholes to you. My sisters, Rachel and Veronica, they always loved to play dress up with me. Rachel more so than Veronica, but still. They would put me in dresses and skirts… Some skirts so long they might as well have been dresses on little four year old me.”

Keith snorted in laughter at that. He could only imagine a tiny Lance running around in a long skirt like it was a dress. “You know, I could actually see you running around in a skirt or dress.”

He laughed. “Yeah. Get me drunk enough and I’ll happily rock some high heels while I parade around in a cocktail dress.”

“... You serious?”

Lance shrugged. “Clothes are clothes. I really don’t give a shit. Plus I normally have legs for days. Then I have them for weeks when I wear some heels.” He kicked his leg out for emphasis. Just imagining that made Keith gulp. Fucking hell, Lance was going to kill him with those sinfully long legs. How the fuck had he not noticed this earlier? “Anyway, I have two older brothers too. Marco and Luis. When my sister’s weren’t dressing me up I was getting all muddy and stuff with my brothers. Just getting up to all the weird crap brothers do.”

“Sounds nice.”

Lance smiled. “Yeah. It is pretty nice. But hey, you know about all the crap brother’s get up to. You and Shiro had to have done weird crap growing up.”

Keith frowned as he thought back to his childhood. “... One time we were getting all competitive and shit Shiro said something like he could climb some tree higher than me… Long story short I won and he had to get a ladder to get me down.”

That made Lance laugh. “Seriously? You got stuck in a tree? How old were you?”

“Fourteen...” Mumbled Keith as Lance laughed harder. “It’s not funny Lance.”

Lance calmed down a little and grinned at him. “Sorry Keith, but that is a little funny. One time I got stuck in a pet carrier.”

“... How the fuck does that even happen?”

“Luis paid me $10. Needless to say I got my $10, and a trip to the ER.”

Keith put his face in his hands and sighed. “Holy shit I am dating a moron… How old were you?”

“Fifteen.”

“... I think I just had a stroke.”

Lance chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Come on. You telling me you never did crazy shit for $10 when you were a teenager? You had to have done something crazy.”

“... I slashed the tires on my principals car because he suspended me for kicking a guy in the balls after he punched me. Does that count?”

“What happened to the guy that punched you?”

“Nothing. He was on the football team and I was the troubled weird kid.”

Lance didn’t seem to like that answer very much. “I hate people like that… Look, I was popular in high school, but that was only because I could swim like a beast. All the guys on the football team were assholes to any guy that didn’t do sports. I hate guys like that…”

“Same.”

“Yeah… So anyway, Sunday? You, me? My place? Candlelit dinner? Movie? Maybe Netflix?”

Keith smiled a little. “Yeah, sure. Sounds nice.”

“... Maybe stay over?” He asked in a slightly hopeful tone. “In my bed? With me?”

Hearing that kind of stunned Keith a little. Was he implying what he thought he was implying? “Are you asking if I want to fuck?”

Lance went red. “Well I um… We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Like, we could be too tired to do anything and just sharing a bed would be nice. Way nicer than the couch or the floor. Like, I wouldn’t ask you to sleep on either. You would totally get the bed every time. I’d take the couch or floor. You could practically sleep anywhere you wanted. Hell, you could go home after dinner if you wanted. No pressure man. No pressure.”

Keith just smiled and held his hand. “I’d like to stay over at your place… I um, I kind of wanted to talk to you about staying over at your place or like, you coming over to mine when Shiro and Adam are out for the evening.”

That made Lance’s blush darken. “O-oh. Cool. Looks like we are on the same page here.”

“Looks like it.” Keith quickly checked the time on his phone and sighed. “Sorry Lance. I gotta get going. I want to get a quick shower before I head to work.”

“Okay… Would you be mad if I ordered some garlic knots from your place?”

“Only if you didn’t pay… Also there’s another delivery boy working with me tonight. You might get him instead of me.”

“Boo. That’s bullshit.” He scrunched his eyebrows as he thought. “What if I ask them to send the sexiest delivery man? Will I get you?”

Keith rolled his eyes and stood up. “Sorry Lance. You get whatever delivery boy is ready to go at the time.”

“But I didn’t ask for a delivery boy.” Reminded Lance. “I don’t play around with boys. I only like men.”

“... I gotta go to work now bye!” Squeaked Keith as he quickly walked away from Lance before quickly turning around, kissing him on the cheek while his face burned a dangerous shade of red. “I’ll talk to you two tomorrow. Love you.” Then he quickly got the hell out of there. Keith had used up all his boldness for today. He was done. That was it. He needed several hours of delivery work to calm the fuck down and to build himself back up again.

***

When Lance got back home he flopped back onto the couch and sprawled across Allura and Pidge who kind of just accepted this. Allura hummed to herself and lightly ran her fingers through Lance’s hair. “So what happened this time?” She asked.

Pidge didn’t even look up from her phone as she leaned her arms against his legs. “Probably banging Keith in the art store room like the heathen he is.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Pidge, first of all; Keith and I would not bang. We would make sweet, sweet love. Secondly, until the aircon is fixed in the art building we will be doing no such thing in there. Thirdly, you can’t just call everyone that has sex a heathen.”

“I can and I will you filthy heathen. This is a good, clean, christian minecraft server and we will not have such filth here.” Informed Pidge. “Get your fucking filth out of here.”

Lance rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. “Allura! Pidge is being mean to me!”

Allura just shook her head. “Children, children, please calm down. Now Lance, what has gotten into you this time?”

Lance sighed loudly. “Keith is so fucking cute!”

“He’s stuck in a loop.” Deadpanned Pidge. “Quick, someone smack him in the head. Maybe that will fix his brain.”

“Ha, ha, ha. Shut up.” Grumbled Lance. “Anyway, on Sunday I kind of made plans to have Keith come over for dinner? You guys okay with that?”

Allura grinned. “A nice romantic dinner huh? Well I’m going to hanging out with Romelle that night, so it shouldn’t be a problem to stay at her place for the night. Remember to label your food for the evening or it will be eaten.”

“I know.”

Pidge sighed dramatically. “Guess I will have to buy a shit ton of jelly doughnuts to bribe Matt.”

“Thanks guys. You’re the best.”

Allura smiled and patted his face. “No problem Lance. Just let Hunk know when he comes out for dinner.”

“... He isn’t cooking tonight?” He asked in mild terror.

Allura nodded. “Yep. It’s my turn this week, but do not worry. I have learned from my previous cooking adventures. I am just making simple salads and I bought lots of wraps so you can make salad wraps instead.”

Lance sighed in relief. Allura was smart, but she was a disaster in the kitchen. She made some weird green goo thing once and everyone was too nice to not eat it. Thankfully no one got sick or died from it, but she never attempted to make anything more complicated than a salad or a fried egg.

“Oh, okay. That’s cool… What are we watching?”

“Queer eye.” Said Allura. “Want to watch with us?”

“Hmmm, okay.”


	24. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing a few different chapters for a few different fics I have come to realize I really like writing about food and stuff... Well damn. Oh well. Enjoy the stupid disaster boys being stupid disaster boys. Kudos and comment when toy can. Enjoy :D

Alright. Okay. Lance could do this. He was doing this. He’d made ropa vieja hundreds of times. His abuela taught him how to make it herself. If he didn’t nail it she would know. She would be able to sense a disturbance in the force. She would jump on the first plane from Cuba, arrive on his doorstep, smack him with a newspaper, and tell him how much he has disappointed his family for his lack of cooking. Then he would get haunted by his ancestors for his lack of cooking skills.

He groaned a little as he paced around the kitchen as he watched the chicken timer slowly tick down on the counter. He had just under an hour until the beef was properly cooked. He should start on the rice now. No wait, he had that going in the rice cooker. Maybe he should start on the blackbeans or the maduros? Did he remember to buy plantains?

He freaked out and ran to the lounge room where Hunk was watching TV with Pidge. “HUNK!”

“Yeah buddy? What’s up?” He asked without looking up from his textbook.

“Do we have plantains?” Asked Lance. “I need plantains!”

“Right next to the bananas.”

“Oh… Thanks… Guess I can start making the beans now...” He started to panic. “Crap! I forgot to ask him if he likes cilantro! What if it tastes all soapy and gross to him?! I fucked up!” Lance dramatically fell to the floor and started whining. “I have to cancel! Keith is gonna hate it! He’s gonna hate me and my cooking! Just let me crawl into a hole and die! He’ll wanna breakup with me for sure!”

Pidge looked down at him and raised an eyebrow at him. “Dude, if you’re personality hasn’t destroyed any chance you had with him I doubt a herb is going to do it. Dumbass.”

Lance pouted and sat up. “Excuse me, but have you met my family? If Keith hates my cooking I’ll never be able to take Keith home to my family. My mama will get insulted if he doesn’t eat her cooking. My abuela will lynch him and bitch about bringing home a nice Catholic boy next time.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Lance, calm your tits. Just put the cilantro on top like you normally do. If he picks it off you’ll know he doesn’t like it. No big deal. It’s not like he will die… Unless you pour a whole bunch of milk into it or some shit. Then you will kill him. Remember, no milk. Poor lactose bitch… He is missing out on cheese… Delicious, delicious cheese… Now I am craving gouda.”

“Now I want cheese.” Sighed Hunk. “You know what you should to Pidge? A wheel of gouda, crackers and a creme brulee torch. Cut the top off the wheel, melt it with the torch, and dip the crackers in.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“It’s really good.”

“I need some cheese now.”

“Don’t we all.”

Lance pouted. “You guys are all mean and suck. When are you leaving?”

“We’re going when Matt’s shitty rust bucket rattles on over.” Said Pidge. “Now you should start on those beans. Chop, chop bitch. No time to get all dramatic now.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Lance grumbled as he pulled himself up and walked back to the kitchen. He really did need to start on the beans.

***

Keith had no idea if he should wear a button down dress shirt or a normal shirt. He had no idea what he should wear. He didn’t want to go super formal or too casual. Fuck, he was gay, but he wasn’t fashion gay. He was a disaster gay. Barely functional, once wore two left shoes from two wildly different pairs of shoes, how is he not dead yet, kind of gay. 

Sucking up whatever pride he had left, Keith trudged over to Shiro and Adam’s shared office. He knocked a few times and looked in. “Hey Adam?”

Adam looked up from his laptop for a few seconds and adjusted his glasses. “Yes?”

“... Okay, never mind this was a mistake.”

“Want me to tell Shiro you need help with something and have him help you instead?” 

Keith freaked out a little and quickly waved his arms around. “No, no, no! Not him! Anyone but him!”

“So what do you need?”

“I um… Can I get some… ergh… fashion advice?”

Adam was still for a moment before he closed his laptop and smiled at him. “Is this a Lance thing? You two going on a date?”

A light blush dusted his face and he nodded. “Y-yeah… We’re having dinner at his place.”

“Oh? Say no more. Say no more.” Adam got up and quickly walked with Keith back to his room. Once they got there Adam started going through his clothes and made annoyed sounds when he had to go through a bunch of plain black shirts. “I don’t care what Shiro says. I am buying you some fancier clothes.”

“O-okay…” That would be hell.

Eventually Adam threw a red button up shirt and a dark looking jacket and some relatively nice pants. “Here. Semi formal attire… By the way are you coming home tonight?”

“... Probably.” He instantly felt regret when he said that when he saw Adam’s smirk. “Whatever you are thinking of saying don’t or I will make Shiro a widow.”

Adam chuckled and shook his head as he walked out of the room. “Just keep it safe Keith. I’ll let Shiro know you’ll be indisposed for the rest of the night.”

“Why did you have to say it like that? That sounds so weird.”

Adam just laughed and closed Keith’s bedroom door behind him. “Just get changed and get out of here you idiot. Lance is waiting for you.”

***

Lance finished cooking about fifteen minutes ago and raced up to his room to get dressed in some nice clothes that he had previously laid out. He had to fix his hair too and make sure he looked nice, and make sure his room was in perfect order. He didn’t know if Keith wanted to stay over or if he would want to go home. He did say he wanted Keith to say over, right? Would he assume they would have sex? Did he have condoms and lube?

He quickly dived for his bedside table to check if he had what he needed, just in case. Thankfully he did. But he would need to get a few more stuff soon… He was getting ahead of himself Keith might not even want to do that. They could cross that bridge when they get there.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lance light or might not have screamed a little. He quickly composed himself, looked at himself one more time in the mirror before heading down to open the door. 

He quickly opened it and smiled when he saw Keith standing there. He looked stunning with his hair pulled back and tied in a ponytail. Fuck, Lance loved how adorable Keith looked with that hairstyle.

“H-hey there Keith.”

“Hey Lance… Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course.” Lance quickly stepped aside and let Keith in. “Are you hungry? Like I promised, I made ropa vieja. It’s a national Cuban dish. Hopefully you’ll love it.”

Keith smiled at him. “I’m sure I’ll love it. You made it after all.”

“...” Lance could feel a strong blush suddenly covering his face. “That’s not fair… Why do you have to be so cute?”

“Huh?”

Lance shook his head. “N-never mind… You ready to eat? You want something to drink? I have water, juice, and alcohol.”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“... I’m going to have some red wine that I bought earlier. You might not want to drink if you’re thinking of driving home tonight.”

Keith smiled at him. “And if I don’t want to head home tonight?”

“... I will get you some wine.” Said Lance rather quickly. “Take a seat and I’ll get you your drink.”

“Okay.”

Keith was going to be the end of him. Okay, just give him some wine, not enough to get him smashed and make stupid decissions. Tonight was just meant to be an awesome dinner date. If sex happened it would happen. But not now. Food was the priority. Food and fun conversation. He looked back over to the dining room table and saw Keith just kind of nervously sitting there as he kind of drummed his fingers against the table. He was too cute.

Lance quickly walked over to him and give him his wine. “Here. I’ll be back in a second with the food.” Keith smiled a little and took the wine from him while Lance hurried to the kitchen to quickly get the food plated up. It was still nice and warm. Perfect. He placed a plate in front of Keith and grinned. “Ropa vieja. Hope you like it.”

Keith looked down at the food and poked at the maduros with his fork. “What’s this?”

“Maduros.” Informed Lance. “Fried sweet plantains.”

Confusion just plastered Keith’s face. “Plantains?”

“Yeah, they are kind of like bananas, but in the same way broccoli and cauliflower are the vegetables.” Explained Lance. “It’s really nice. Trust me… But if you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it.”

“I’m gonna eat it Lance.” Said Keith. “I just wanted to know what it was. Now are you going to sit down and eat with me or are you going to stand by me while I eat?” Lance blushed and quickly sat down next to him while muttering apologies. 

After that dinner went really smoothly. Keith was more than happy to praise him about his cooking skills. Which honestly made Lance relax a lot. He hadn’t realized he was worrying about it so much. They ended up talking about school stuff and other things of that nature for a bit. Keith talked about some professors that were kind of douchebags to students and some of the weird shit Shiro and Adam would bring home to mark. Lance mainly talked about his art assignment because he was extremely into it at the moment. But he didn’t want to talk too much about it. He didn’t want to run his mouth too much.

They soon finished eating and Keith helped Lance with the dishes. Lance told him he didn’t have to, but Keith had reminded him that he had washed the dishes when he came over to his place for dinner and it was only fair. It made Lance’s stomach flip and his heart flutter. Was this what being domestic was like? It felt nice. He hadn’t felt this kind of spark with any of his previous relationships. Granted his last serious relationship was in high school, but that was beside the point.

When they were done they retreated to the couch with their second glasses of wine and settled in to watch a movie. Lance let Keith pick, and he picked Lilo and Stitch. Which surprised Lance a little, but he wasn’t complaining. Especially when Keith started roasting the shit out of everyone and everything in the movie. Lance couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol that loosened his lips, or if Keith just normally did this shit.

“He’s fucking blue! Blue!” Cried Keith. “How in the absolute fuck did anyone mistake him for a dog. Also, dogs do not have ears like that or eyes. Holy shit. Nani deserves better! We need more siblings like Nani and Lilo!”

“Not that I am disagreeing with you, but is this because of you and Shiro?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah… If I had a younger sibling I would probably be just like Nani. I’d work my ass off to make sure they didn’t get put into foster care…”

“Aw babe, don’t be sad.” Cooed Lance. “If you were in that situation I’d totally be the David to your Nani. I’d help you guys out even if I didn’t get any booty on the side.”

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. “Lance. You’re a dork.”

“Yep, but I am your dork.”

“Yeah.” Keith quickly leaned over and kissed him. “... Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you um… Wanna move this to the bedroom?” He asked quietly.

“...” Lance felt his brain short circuit and refuse to reboot. The hamster that ran in the wheel to power his brain had a stroke and died from the implications alone. He just needed to calm down a lot. Keith might not want to go to his room for sex. He might just want to go to his room since it was like more intimate and personal to go there. Yeah, that was probably it. Totally it.

“... Lance? Earth to Lance? You still with me?”

“What? Oh yeah. Totally. Let’s go, like if you want to… You’re not drunk are you?”

Keith rolled his eyes and stood up. “Relax Lance. I have a pretty good level of alcohol tolerance. It’s not like the first time we got drunk together. I’m going to remember tonight.”

“You promise?”

He smiled warmly at Lance and kissed him. “I promise.” At that Lance was done for. If Keith didn’t know what he was doing to him right now he would eat his shoes. Keith in that moment looked like the vision of perfection.

Lance swallowed dryly and quickly stood up, holding his hand out to Keith. “L-let’s get going then.” Keith smiled at him and took his hand.


	25. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This is just smut. All the smut. All the smut someone who is sleep deprived can muster. So it's just poorly written smut. But whatever ya'll deserve it after the fake out drunk thing that happened several chapters ago. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

The second they made it into Lance’s room and shut the door, Keith pushed Lance up against it and kissed him. Lance was a little surprised by how bold Keith was being. There was no way Keith was smashed after two cups of wine. Hell he hadn’t even finished the second cup. It was more like one and a half cups. Maybe he just needed a little bit of liquor to loosen up a little?

Keith smirked at him and lightly pulled on Lance’s shirt. “What’s that look for?”

“Hmm, just surprised you’re so into it. You aren’t usually so um...”

“Touchy feely?”

“Well if you want to put it that way, yeah.”

Keith smiled a little and kissed him again. “I get it. I’m not the kind of guy that likes showing off how I feel about someone with kisses and stuff like that in public, but I am trying… I’m a lot more comfortable doing this stuff when it’s just the two of us.”

“You sure you aren’t too drunk?”

“Pretty sure.” He kissed Lance again and pulled Lance closer by his hips. “I’m not gonna get blackout drunk from a glass or two of wine… But do you want to stop?”

“Only if you want to.” Said Lance quickly. “I mean, I want to do it if you want to but like, only if you want to because I’d like to and-” His breath quickly hitched in his throat when Keith’s fingers started to run over the zipper of his pants. “-o-okay. Shutting up now.”

Keith chuckled. “You nervous Lance? Haven’t bedded any boys before?”

“N-not in a long time.” He admitted. Sure Lance was pretty much always confident and cocky at the worst of times, but there was something about the way Keith talking and looking at him that was making him falter. Making him weak. “You want to take the lead on this one?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Purred Keith as he slipped down between Lance’s legs, pulling down the zipper of his pants. “Well, someone’s excited.”

Lance blushed. “You know, I didn’t expect you to be much of a talker during sex.” He grumbled.

Keith just laughed. “Yeah, I’ve been told I can get pretty loud… But I think we both know a way to shut me up.” He quickly pulled down Lance’s pants and underwear letting his boyfriend’s cock spring free. Lance was almost embarrassed by how hard he was, but he didn’t have enough time to think about that when he felt Keith’s hand slowly started to pump him. Then before Lance could even say anything, Keith’s lips were gliding down his cock.

Lance inhaled sharply. “Oh fuck!” He moaned and he screwed his eyes shut. When was the last time someone had sucked his dick? Why was he thinking about that? Stupid. Why the hell was he thinking about this right now? Oh yeah, so he wouldn’t instantly just cum in Keith’s mouth. Which was why he wasn’t looking down at him right now. All he could do was let out a stream of moans as he felt Keith’s perfect lips and tongue sending him to heaven.

However Keith suddenly stopped. Lance groaned a little and looked down at him and felt his stomach flip. Those beautiful swollen red lips and those lustful greyish purple eyes. It took him every fiber of self restraint he had not to just lose himself right then and there. Somehow he managed.

When their eyes locked Keith started moving again. But when he looked away Keith stopped. He’d only start moving again when Lance was looking at him. The little shit. Keith was really in his element here. He was in total control here. When Lance would glance back down at Keith there would be a brief look in his eyes that told him that he had to pay attention to him if he wanted to get off.

“Fucking hell Keith.” He moaned. “You’re too fucking good at this.” As soon as the words left his lips, Keith hummed and started to move his head faster. So apparently Keith had a bit of a praise kink? Noted.

His hands slipped down to Keith’s head and he started to lace his fingers in his thick black hair. Keith looked so fucking perfect. He tilted his head back and groaned. He felt that familiar feeling of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“K-Keith… I’m gonna…”

Keith suddenly swatted Lance’s hands off his head and pulled back. “No.”

“No?” Lance practically whimpered.

“Not yet.” Keith stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. “I don’t wanna end this too quickly. Do you?”

Lance shook his head and stepped out of his pants. “Nope. I um… S-so...”

“Bed.” He said in a commanding tone. “Shirt off.”

Lance gulped a little and quickly did as he was told. He couldn’t help but feel excited. Apparently it looked like he had a bit of a submissive thing going on, or he just really liked it when this hot and sexy Keith told him what to do. Noted.

He watched Keith undress. Sure Lance had seen Keith naked several times before, hell he had almost kind of seen his dick before. Not really though. He wasn’t sitting in the right spot during the class to see all of it, but damn watching Keith undress and reveal his body was a whole different experience. The lighting, his muscle tone, that smirk. That confident fucking smirk.

Keith climbed on top of him and happily ran his fingers across Lance’s chest. “Lube and condoms. Where are they?”

He swallowed and gestured to his bedside table. “Th-there. Second drawer.”

Keith nodded and leaned over him as he rummaged through the drawer. A shiver of anticipation ran down Lance’s spine as he felt Keith’s cock lightly brush over his stomach. Keith was going to break him and to be honest, Lance didn’t care.

***

Keith quickly found what he was after and put the condom on the bedside table. He rocked back on his knees. He grinned down at Lance. He looked so damn perfect. Those perfect ocean blue eyes, and that slightly flushed skin. He looked so embarrassed yet aroused at the same time. He looked so fucking perfect. Didn’t hurt that he had one nice looking cock too.

He put some lube on his fingers and slowly started to rub it between his fingers to try and warm it up a little. Once he felt it was at least skin temperature he leaned forward and looked down at Lance. He looked a little apprehensive, but Keith just smiled down at him and kissed him. 

“You nervous?” He asked.

Lance smiled awkwardly at him. “A little… It’s just… You know, I’m just a little nervous since I like, I haven’t been with a guy in a while so like… You know…”

“No need to be nervous Lance. We can take it slow okay? I want to savour you.” He closed his eyes and pushed a well lubed finger into himself, moaning softly. 

He felt Lance stiffen a little under his body. “Keith? What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked right back. “I’m prepping myself. No way am I just going to slap a condom and lube on your dick and ride you. I really don’t want to go to the ER because I did something stupid.”

Lance stared up at him with a blank expression for a few moments before he chuckled. “Okay, I thought that you were going to fuck me and I’ve been trying to mentally prepare myself to not be able to walk for the next day.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance, you said you weren’t used to fucking guys. Kind of assumed you weren’t too used to taking it either… Plus I um… I’m kind of a power bottom anyway…”

“... Well I’m not going to complain.” Said Lance quickly. “But um… I can still help you out with that if you want. I’m not totally useless when it comes to that stuff.”

Keith couldn’t help but blush. “Oh I um… If you want to…” Keith really couldn’t remember the last time someone had offered or wanted to do that kind of stuff for him before. “You don’t have to…”

Lance smiled up at him and tried to pull himself up so he was resting on his elbows. “But I want to.” With slight reluctance, Keith handed the lube to Lance. Lance took it and kissed him. “You can still be in control and stuff.” Reminded Lance. “I just want to make sure you’re all properly prepared.”

“I know.” He sat back and let Lance sit up so he could change their positions around. Once he was on his back, he couldn’t help but feel a little vulnerable under Lance’s eyes, but he still trusted him. He gasped a little when he felt the first of Lance’s fingers slide into him with ease. The familiar sensation was something he hadn’t felt for a while. Not from a lack of trying, but mainly bad timing. Shiro and Adam never seemed to give him enough time or privacy to enjoy his alone time.

Suddenly Lance’s finger curled and rubbed against his prostate. He gasped and moaned loudly while Lance just grinned. He almost looked smug that he was able to make Keith moan like that so quickly. Keith half wanted to kick him in the face, but completely forgot about that when Lance slipped in a second finger and started to massage his prostate. Keith bucked his hips and clasped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from yelling out.

Lance’s eyes were dancing with pure joy. Keith could only imagine what was going through Lance’s mind when he looked down at him. He probably looked like a right mess. He felt like a mess… So why the hell was Lance looking down at him like he was the most desirable thing on the earth?

He removed his fingers and kissed Keith tenderly. “Do you think you’re ready yet?”

“Y-yeah.” Keith hated how breathless he sounded. “Just put the condom on and lay back. Okay?” He tried to regain what dominance he had at the beginning of their encounter.

Lance nodded and moved off him to get the condom. It gave Keith a moment to sit up and regain his own composure. Okay, Lance was good with his fingers. Really good. Maybe he was a little more skilled than he initially gave him credit for. He could already imagine what they could get up to next time. Lord he was already thinking about next time.

“You okay Keith?” Asked Lance.

Keith blinked in surprise. “Huh? Did I space out or something?”

“Kind of?”

“Hmm, I was just too caught up in how you good you’re going to look under me.” Smooth Keith, real smooth. Real fucking smooth. “I’m gonna ride you till I break you.”

Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh man, you and your drunk self seem to have similar pick up lines.”

“... Shit, what did I say before?”

“Something about Riding me all night like a mechanical bull or something like that?”

Keith just shook his head and straddled Lance’s hips. “Well you know what they say, drunk words are just sober thoughts.”

“So does that mean you’re actually a secret super slut?”

“...” Without a word Keith sank down onto Lance’s cock. Both gasped and moaned in a mix of pleasure and surprise. It did sting a little but Keith didn’t mind. He knew Lance would be a good fuck when he saw his cock. It felt so good. He slowly started to move his hips once the sting had died down and Lance’s hands immediately gripped his hips.

“Fucking hell Keith.” He moaned. “Give a guy a little warning.”

Keith just chuckled and spread his hands against Lance’s chest to keep his balance. “Where’s the fun in that?” He continued to move slowly, even though he wanted to speed up. He wanted to drive Lance crazy and it looked like he was starting to succeed. Lance was moaning and digging his nails into his hips as he tried to not buck up into him. He could tell Lance was close to breaking point already. “Heh, you doing okay down there sharpshooter?”

“Y-yeah.” He panted. “F-fuck you just love teasing me don’t you?”

“Yep.” It was around then that Keith felt like Lance had suffered enough. Hell, he needed to start moving faster. Keith tilted his head back and moaned loudly. 

Suddenly Lance’s hips snapped up and Keith saw stars. Keith felt like he was probably got lost in the sudden pleasure for a little too long because one second he was bouncing on Lance’s cock and the next he was on his back with Lance staring down at him with hazy eyes. Keith could understand that desperation. He probably had driven Lance a little too far anyway. He did want to have the most control in the situation, but fuck it. He could swallow his pride. He hooked one of his legs around Lance’s hip and nodded at him.

“Do it.”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Keith close and started thrusting hard into him, making Keith arch his back and moan loudly. Lance’s lips quickly found his own. It felt so good. Okay, Lance was good at having sex with guys. Fuck bastard. To think that he was all nervous about fucking a guy.

With a slight twist of his hips Keith felt his prostate being hit dead on. He cried out and dug his nails into Lance’s back. He could hear Lance moaning as he did so. Fuck Lance was so hot. He felt a tight coil start to build in the pit of his stomach. He was close.

“T-touch me.” He whimpered. “Please Lance. I-Ah!” Keith couldn’t stop moaning as Lance started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It felt too good. He arched his back and came hard onto their stomachs. Lance thrusted deep inside him and he stilled as he came.

Keith’s eyes slipped shut as the sounds of them gasping and panting filled the air mixed with their heart beats. He was so out of it he hardly noticed Lance had pulled out until he was laying next to him and holding him. Gently pressing his nose into the back to Keith’s hair and quietly mumbling sweet nothings to him.

“You’re perfect.” He muttered. “Gorgeous. Amazing. Perfect.”

Keith blushed a little. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept with someone and they had held him close like this after. Usually it was just a quicky hookup with some guy at a party that lasted a few minutes before he went out and did it again with someone else, or he’d wake up alone and pantless somewhere with someone telling him to get the fuck out of their room/ kitchen/ bathroom/ shed. Those weren’t good times. But here with Lance, in his arms… It felt good. 

“Te amo.” Mumbled Lance before his breathing calmed down to steady breathing. Keith felt his face go red and he put his hands over Lance’s that lazily and protectively held him close.

Keith couldn’t trust himself at the moment to fully comprehend what Lance had just said, if he even heard it correctly in his tired state. He thought he would at least try and say something in response even if he said something very wrong in response to that. But screw it. He was tired and Lance was asleep. Not like he could hear him now anyway. “I love you too.”


	26. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance stresses about being a good boyfriend and poor Keith stresses about waking up in bed alone. They are both still morons but they love each other. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

When Lance woke up the next day he momentarily froze when he saw Keith next to him. He still couldn’t believe they did it. Sure they had both kind of indicated they wanted to do it, and they did it, and it was awesome, but what was he meant to do the next day? He knew that breakfast was a must, obviously, but Lance never really had any guys sleep over. He’d had a few girlfriends, but never a guy. He’d kind of stuck to hooking up with guys for a while.

So what was he meant to do now? Did he stay in bed till Keith woke up? Did he run him a bath? Was the bath thing only meant for like an aftercare thing? Did you need to do aftercare after normal sex? He had no idea. 

Slowly, very, very slowly, Lance carefully peeled himself away from Keith. Somehow his hair was still mostly tied back. That in itself was kind of a miracle. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. Lance wanted to capture Keith’s beauty right then and there, but he felt that Keith would destroy him if he took a photo of him while he was naked and asleep.

Lance quickly pulled on some sweat pants and put a clean pair near Keith if he wanted to wear those instead of the pants he wore the previous night. He also left out a big comfy shirt he usually wore when he was having a shitty day or just lounging around. He was sure Keith would like it.

Lance quickly took one more look at Keith and smiled before he headed to the bathroom to pee before he went to the kitchen. He knew Hunk would kill him for this, but he was going to cook using the powder batter one can get in a bottle. He really didn’t want to make them from scratch. It would just be too hard. Hopefully Keith wouldn’t wake up before he was done. He kind of wanted to do the whole breakfast in bed thing. Hopefully Keith wouldn’t think that was weird.

***

Keith woke up when the warmth that was once surrounding him was gone. For a moment he was confused, but he quickly remembered everything he and Lance did last night. It made him smile. It felt good being able to remember everything that actually happened and not try to piece it together through a blinding hangover.

He rolled onto his back and looked over at the empty spot where Lance should have been… Where he should have been… Why wasn’t he here? The happiness he had felt previously was quickly draining away. He still woke up the same way as every other hookup. Alone and naked. This didn’t feel right.

He felt kind of bad about it. He was socially awkward, but even he knew that this wasn’t how boyfriends were meant to do things after having sex. Maybe this was just him? Maybe he just wasn’t good enough… He sighed a little and started to look around for his underwear. He got the hint. Lance didn’t want him around anymore.

He quickly pulled on his underwear and was in the middle of finding the rest of his clothes when Lance opened the door with pancakes in one hand and coffee in the other. “Oh hey man. You’re awake. Didn’t know if you were going to be up yet.”

“Um yeah… I was just leaving…”

“Oh…” Lance looked disappointed. “Don’t you want to stay for breakfast? I have pancakes and mocha.”

“Why?”

“Because you like mocha and everyone loves pancakes.” Said Lance. “But like, I get it. You probably have places to be and stuff so if you really have to go you can, but I’d really like it if you could stay for awhile… If you can.” Keith was about to say something when his stomach growled and the two of them chuckled. “Looks like your stomach wants you to stay.”

Keith blushed a little and looked away. “I guess I could stay for a bit…”

Lance grinned and sat on the bed. “Awesome. You can put those clothes on if you like. It’s way more comfy than the clothes you wore last night.” He gestured to the sweat pants and the shirt.

Keith nodded and quickly put on the clothes before grabbing his mocha and sat on the bed. It was pretty good. A little sweet for his liking but it was nice. “So um… last night huh?”

“Yeah.” Lance blushed a little. “I um… I had a good time. Did you?”

“Yeah, I did… Do you have a class today?”

“One evening class, but that’s it.” Said Lance. “You?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? That’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah.” Keith ate some pancakes while Lance happily smiled at him. “... Why are you watching me eat?”

“Well I’m just trying to think about what to talk about, and to be fair I am kind of used to just watching you.”

“... Eat a pancake Lance.”

“Why?”

“You’ll hopefully sound less creepy if you do.”

“Ah! Rude!”

Keith laughed a little and he noticed that Lance seemed to blush a little when he laughed. It was a little odd, but that was fine. Okay, maybe Lance had just gotten up early for him to make him breakfast. He probably would have come back to the bedroom and either woken him up or got back into bed with him.

Once Keith had finished eating Lance took his plate and just put it on his desk. When he did that Keith noticed some of the things that were some weird things littered around his desk. Lance noticed his staring and grinned. “Ah, I see you’ve noticed some of my prototype prosthetics.”

“Yeah… What are they?”

Lance picked up some weird looking brown thing and grinned. “It’s Pidge’s nose.”

“... Huh?”

He chuckled and walked over to Keith, showing the spongy foam animal snout to him. “Here. It won’t fit you at all, but I think it looks pretty good.”

Keith touched it and squeezed it a few times. It was spongy, light, and kind of weird… and Pidge was going to have this on her face? Alright. That sounded like it was going to be a huge hassle, but whatever. “This is… Interesting.”

Lance grinned. “Yeah. I got everyone all in on this too. So Pidge’s alien is based on this tiny deer called a dik dik, Allura’s is based on a greater lophorina, Hunk’s is based off an armadillo, and your one is based off a lykoi. Like, if you want to do it, of course.”

“... Yeah. I’ll do it.” Said Keith quietly.

“Really?” Lance’s eyes lit up in delight and that just pulled at Keith’s heart strings. “You’ll do it? No take backs?”

“No take backs.”

“Fuck yeah!” Lance looked so happy. “You’re not going to regret this! But like, we will probably need a whole day together.” 

He started rambling on and on. While he did this Keith just smiled and watched him. He looked so happy to be talking about all his art stuff. Keith felt kind of bad he couldn’t really keep keep up with everything he was saying but was trying really hard. He had no idea what Adam was saying when he talked about art things. Then again he was also pretty lost when it came to engineering when Shiro talked about it. 

“And I’m gonna put these LED lights in Pidge’s horns.”

“Wait, what?”

“LED’s.” Said Lance. “I’m going to make these cool horns just a little longer than a normal dik dik’s and put some lights in them. Nothing super bright, just a little something to make it all pop. I want most of it to be practical stuff and then I’ll photoshop in some stuff just to neaten it all up. It’ll look so cool!”

“I’m sure it will.” Keith shifted a little on the mattress and flinched a little. His muscles were super sore.

His boyfriend noticed and quickly stood up. “Oh shit, right. Um… Bathroom? Like, do you want to have a shower? I can get you a towel. But like, if you feel like it. You don’t have to.”

Keith smiled a little. “Yeah. I’d like to do that.”

“Sure. I’ll get you a towel.” Lance stood up to leave the room, but that’s when Keith noticed the scratch marks that were just raked down Lance’s back. His face started burning in embarrassment. Did he do that? Did he really do that? Should he tell Lance? Well maybe he should if Lance is going to keep walking around shirtless.

He stood up and followed Lance out of the room and took a clean towel from him. “Th-thanks.”

“No problem.”

Keith nodded a little and walked towards the bathroom. “Um… Lance?”

“Yeah Keith?”

“You um… You might want to put on a shirt.” He muttered. “I um… You have a lot of scratches on your back.” He didn’t wait to see Lance’s reaction and ducked into the bathroom.

***

Once Keith was in the bathroom Lance raced back to his room to check his back in the mirror. Keith was right. He had a hell of a lot of scratch marks all down his back. He looked like he had gotten attacked by an angry cat. He felt like that random animal generator was right when it came up with a lykoi.

Lance quickly pulled on a shirt and went to tidy up his room by putting away the dishes and putting Keith’s clothes on his bed. “...” He picked up Keith’s shirt and gave it a small sniff. He felt like a bit of a creeper for doing it, but he did kind of like how it smelt like Keith.

Why the hell was Keith so freaking cute? He was just so perfect and nice and just… He wanted to go and cuddle him all day in bed or on the couch. They could watch some TV, Keith could sit on his lap. No, he’d sit on Keith’s lap. No, Lance. No, Keith. No, Lance. No, Keith. No, both. They could take turns. That would be good. They could also use one of those really huge blankets to snuggle together. That would be so good.

He smiled a little to himself and went down to the kitchen to wash the dishes and to get himself some juice. As he scrubbed some dried meat off a plate he couldn’t help but smile to himself. He could only imagine how cute Keith would look all bundled up like a burrito. That was too cute. It should be illegal. Keith should be arrested for being too cute.

He heard Keith walk down the steps and wander into the kitchen. Lance looked over his shoulder and grinned at him. “Feeling better after a hot shower?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and Lance and kissed his cheek. “I’d usually just stick a heat pack on my lower back and complain for hours.”

Lance chuckled and kissed him. “Well, you can still do that if you want. But I was hoping you’d like to bundle up on the couch and watch some movies, if you don’t need to leave.”

Keith smiled a little and hugged him. “I can stay as long as you like… When is everyone else getting back?”

“Late afternoon is when people start showing up.”

“Okay. Cool… Want to watch a movie? You can choose this time.”

Lance grinned. “Heck yeah.”


	27. And they made bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goofs are still being goofs. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Lance couldn’t help but shoot Keith apologetic looks throughout the whole drawing class. He had extremely obvious bruises on his hips and he kept getting looks from everyone. The only person Keith seemed a little annoyed by was Adam. he just had this cocky look on his face and even winked at him once. Lance felt so damn embarrassed.

He should have bought Keith some concealer or something? Maybe. Would that have been the right thing to do as a boyfriend? Was Keith going to be made at him? He’d have to drag Keith to a makeup shop so he could get him the right tone. Would he even want that? Maybe they should have waited until after Keith had finished up to do this? That probably would have been the right thing to do.

Too bad he was an absolute dumpster fire of a human. Keith was too sexy. He was too dumb. Did Keith even notice he had bruises on his hips? He’d have to have noticed, right? How could he not? Keith was gonna smack him… But hopefully with a paddle… and only on the butt… And not he wanted to climb out the window and swan dive into the concrete below.

Then Adam called time and everyone started to pack up. To be fair Lance had been pretty distracted by Keith being so… Keith. So he didn’t get much done. On the plus side he was able to quickly pack up and head over to Keith.

“Hey mullet.” He said with a smile. “How are you? Not too cold? No cramps?”

Keith smiled a little and shook his head. “Not too cold and no cramps.”

“That’s good.” He reached over and lanced his pinky finger with Keith’s. He had charcoal all over his fingers and didn’t want to get it all over Keith again.

Nyma frowned a little when she saw this. “... Are you two a thing or something?”

Lance quickly glanced at Keith who gave him a little nod before speaking. “Well yeah. We’ve been a couple for a why Nyma. You got a problem?”

She shrugged. “I just assumed you were straight as a ramp there Lance. Didn’t think you were bi.”

Lance brushed her off. “Didn’t meet any guys I wanted to get involved in that way till I got to know Keith… Also why did you assume I was the straight one and not him?”

“Oh, I walked in Keith giving my boyfriend a blowjob at a party like last year.”

Lance went red and he almost couldn’t stutter out an answer. “Ex- excuse me? What the fuck?” He looked over at Keith in shock.

Keith looked kind of confused as he tried to remember who the hell Nyma was talking about. “... Blond guy? About so tall? Stoner?”

“Yeah, that’s him. Rolo.”

“I think I remember him… I was starting to get a little out of it from the second hand smoke. Asshole got ashes in my hair because he wouldn’t put his fucking joint out while I was doing down on him. Fucker. I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. Sorry about that…”

Nyma shrugged. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Rolo and I weren’t a thing back then. We were just friends that got high together. At least you made him realise he was straight after that night. So thanks I guess?”

“You’re welcome?”

“Think nothing of it.” She leaned in a little close to keith and whispered something just loud enough for Lance to over hear. “If you ever want a little something to take the edge off you just hit me up. Smoke it or eat it I got you covered.”

“I think I’m good.” Said Keith quickly. “Thanks for the offer though.” Nyam just shrugged and finished packing her stuff.

Suddenly Ezor was leaning between them and grinning like a mad woman. “So you two are an official thing huh?”

Both boys jumped in surprise at her appearance. “Yeah? What of it?” Asked Keith. He seemed to be a little more on guard, but that could have probably been because Nyam had just tried to offer him weed.

The crazy haired blond just giggled. “You guys have to give me the details.”

Lance gave her a confused look. “Why?”

“It’s super important!” She said. “I need details! Not like any of the gory details, just like, when did you start dating? And like, maybe first kisses and stuff? I need the details! I need them! I have a betting pool going on!”

Both boys looked at her like she was insane. “Were people seriously betting on how long until we got together?” Asked Keith.

Ezor nodded. “Yeah. Well it started off with me and Narti just talking the Acxa and Zendrith got in on it. Lotor even threw in a few bucks. But I think that was just to shut me up. Anyway, give me the details. I gotta know.”

Keith didn’t seem too impressed. “Bite me Ezor.” He walked off to the store room to change.

Once he was gone he just glared at Ezor. “Okay, not cool. Don’t you guys have anything better to do than gossip about everyone else?”

“I know I do.” Grumbled Lotor. “Seriously who cares what those idiots do?”

Narti looked a little sad and signed something that Ezor quickly caught. She pouted at Lotor and wagged her finger at him. “Hey, Narti is a huge romantic and is a huge fan of pining romances. She thought the way those two flirted and danced around each other was super cute. I was the one that thought it would be fun to being gambaling into it. Not her.”

Lotor sighed a little and looked over at Narti. “I’m sorry I upset you. I just don’t find these kinds of matters particularly interesting.” Narti nodded and signed something that Lance could only assume was her saying she forgive him since Lotor smiled at her. “Well let’s get going. Acxa and Zendrith are waiting for us.” Lotor and the girls left.

Lance huffed a little. The nerve of them. He looked over at Shay and Romelle who were talking quietly as they were packing up their stuff.

“Can you believe the nerve of them?” He asked. “Making bets on how long until Keith and I got together? How rude.”

Shay and Romelle shared a look of confusion before Shay spoke up. “Um, we were all kind of taking bets on when you two were going to get together or at least when you were going to ask Keith out.”

Lance’s jaw dropped in shock. “Shay!”

Romelle shrugged. “What? You two have some chemistry. I’ve seen it. From what Allura’s told me about you have been drooling over him for months… And there has been a little bit of sexual tension between you two over the past few sessions… And judging by those bruises on his hips I can only imagine the sexual tension was too much for the both of you?”

Lance blushed. “I um… I… You see I… I wa… Why is everyone invested in the life of two gay boys?”

Romelle shrugged. “Because this reads like a terrible fanfiction? I don’t know. People are weird. We strange creatures are drawn to idiots and want to see if said idiots have enough brain cells between them to rub together to figure out if they like each other?”

“... We aren’t that dumb.”

Romelle put her hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Honey. You have come to class several times with your shirt backwards and inside out. It was an afternoon class.”

“... I feel so attacked right now.”

“Who is attacking Lance this time?” Asked Keith as he walked over to them.

Lance pouted and pointed Romelle. “Babe, she’s being mean to me. You know Rom, you are so mean considering your reputation of being a nice lesbian lady.”

She rolled her eyes and messed up Lance’s hair getting some charcoal in it. “That’s Allura. She’s the soft little bean that deserves the world… I’m just a bitch.”

“Fair enough…” Lance looked over at Keith and smiled. “Ready to go?”

“In a second. I’m going to talk to Adam first.” Keith walked over to his and started talking. They were just out of ear shot.

“Are you two going to go out for dinner tonight?” Asked Shay.

Lance shook his head. “Not tonight. Keth has work. I’m just walking with him to his bike.”

“That’s so sweet.”

Romelle rolled her eyes, but was grinning nonetheless. “If you have some time, go and get some coffee or something small to nibble on. I’m buying Allura a bunch of doughnut holes and a rainbow unicorn sparkle strawberry frappe.”

Lance gasped dramatically. “The gayest of all gay frappe’s! That’s like a secret menu item at that place, right?”

She laughed and winked. “You know it. An since I’m friends with the manager I always get them.”

“You bitch! … If I give you the money will you get me one too?”

“Not a chance.”

Lance pouted. “Meanie.”

Romelle just laughed and walked out of the classroom quickly followed by Shay who happily waved at him. Once they were gone Lance sat on a chair and messed with his phone while Keith finished talking with Adam. When he was done the two of them left and Lance managed to convince Keith to eat pastry before he headed off to work. His lips tasted like powdered sugar when they kissed each other goodbye in the parking lot.

***

It had been a little while since Lance had been over to Keith’s place, but Keith was happy he was. They were sitting in the lounge room watching TV. Keith would have preferred it if they were hanging out in his room, but Shiro was home. That would mean that Shiro would keep walking by his room to check on them. At least out in the open the wouldn’t feel so intruded upon.

They managed to settle themselves on the couch comfortably enough. Keith had been pulled on top of Lance. He rested his head against Lance’s chest and matched his breathing with his heart beat. Though he couldn’t help but feel his own heart speed up a little when he felt Lance’s hand moving down to rest on his lower back.

They were watching some TV show that Lance was interested in but Keith didn’t really care that much about. Keith was never a huge fan of reality shows. The only ones he had slight interest in was survival shows. Mainly because he hated those shows and wanted everyone of those smug assholes to break their ankles.

“I don’t get this show.” Muttered Keith.

“What’s not to get?” Asked Lance. “Dave is looking for love and is on this show to find his future girlfriend and or wife. They do a competition thing each week and some go on group dates and one on one dates, then they have the rose ceremony at the end of the week where Dave chooses who they want to keep around and the girl who doesn’t get a rose goes home.” 

Keith frowned and shook his head. “I don’t think I have seen a more aggressively, disgustingly straight thing in all my life.”

“Don’t even get me started on Married at First Sight.”

“... I have never wanted to die of rabies and climb into a wooden onesie more in my life.”

Lance chuckled. “Wooden onesie? Did you forget what a coffin is?”

Keith shrugged. “I liked the term wooden onesie better. Sounds more fun that way.”

“Well you’re not wrong.”

“... Dave is still a shitty misogynistic pig for being on this show and these cookie cutter blond bitches are desperate and sad… Also have of them have crazy fucking eyes. I hate it.”

“Well yeah, but the drama.”

“It’s manufactured drama and makes me want to violently vomit all over those stupid roses.” Growled Keith. “I have not seen a single woman that sounds mentally sane. It astounds me that you like girls too.”

Lance shrugged. “What can I say? I like things about women that I don’t like about men, and I like things about men that I don’t like about women. But I have things I like about the both of them.”

Keith nodded a little. “... What do you like about girls that you don’t like about boys?”

He thought for a moment. “Well, this is a cliche, but I like boobs. They are just kind of nice you know? Guy’s chests are kind of hard? Not as soft as a girls, but it’s not a deal breaker or anything.”

“And what do guys have that girls don’t?”

“Umm… Usually a dick.”

Keith snorted and shook his head. “Okay, fair enough I guess. Usually?”

“Gotta include my non transitioned transisters too babe.”

“Fair.”

Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s forehead. “You’re not worried about me liking or disliking those things, right?”

Keith shrugged. “Nah, just curious. That’s all… Still doesn’t explain why you like this garbage. No one is breaking any bones. There’s no real danger. No physical danger. Just superficial emotional scarring that will last as long as they can milk it. I fucking hate it.”

Lance patted Keith’s head and chuckled. “I know babe. It’s trashy but that’s why I like it.”

“Why are you like this?”

“Because I am perfect and amazing and stunning?”

“Modest too apparently.”

Lance laughed and ran his hand through Keith’s hair. It felt nice and Keith closed his eyes. It felt nice. Kind of comforting. If he was a cat he was sure he would have started purring. But that would be weird if he did purr. Lance would annoy the hell out of him for it. 

“What are you boys doing?” Asked Shiro as he walked by.

Keith jumped up and sat back while Lance flailed and yelped and managed to fall off the couch and hit the floor. “Ow… I forgot your brother was here… Hi Shiro…”

Shiro looked down at Lance with a slightly confused expression. “Hi Lance? … Are you two… alright?”

“We’re fine!” Snapped Keith.

“You two weren’t doing anything… Bad were you?”

Keith felt his face start to burn. He knew exactly what he was thinking. “No! Get out! Leave! I will plant chia seeds in your arm again!”

Shiro laughed and walked to the kitchen. “Calm down. I was just getting a snack. You boys want anything while I’m in there?”

“No…” Muttered Keith. “Leave us be old man.”

“I’m not old. I’m like six!”

Keith rolled his eyes. And looked down at Lance. “You okay down there?”

“Yeah… What’s with the Shiro’s six thing?”

“He’s born on a leap year. It’s technically only his birthday once every four years.”

“Oh my god we’re all older than Shiro… You’re the big brother.”

Keith just rolled his eyes and pulled Lance back onto the couch. “Ah, shut up and watch more of this stupid trash TV with me.”


	28. Prototypes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun day at Lance's place :P

Today Lance was doing application and colour testing on his prosthetic pieces. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table while Lance and Shay applied the pieces The two of them were currently fixing the cowl to Allura’s head. Lance had made a wig to go with it made entirely out of feathers. Lost of it was black, but there were several well placed feathers that shimmered in the light. They would look really striking in the light.

Pidge was taking selfies with her fake antlers that lit up Lance was still figuring out where to fit the battery pack so the wires for it were dangling by her ear. Hunk was using a mirror and a sketch Lance sent him to glue some face pieces to his cheeks since Shay had shown him how to do it himself and he wanted to be helpful and give Lance a helping hand.

Keith didn’t really know what to do so he was just sitting at the table looking down at some interesting looking purple fluffy pieces. It was interesting. He touched it and lightly ran his fingers over a very soft long piece. He had no idea what it was for but he liked it.

“And done!” Said Lance with a grin. “You look awesome Allura. Can you go and do a quick spin so I can check the feather wig?” She grinned and did a quick spin. The feather’s looked so beautiful in her hair and the wig seemed to be staying in place. “Nice. Is it slipping in any way?”

“Feels secure to me.” She said.

Shay grinned. “Told you fishing like would work.”

Lance smiled and nodded. “Well I must admit I was a little sceptical. But it worked. Can you get the beak and brow piece on her? While I work on Keith?”

“Sure.”

Lance quickly walked over to him and picked up the long purple fur piece. “Okay. so this is going to be run along your spine like a mane. It might be a little long and not fit very well, but I have scissors and this is just prototypes.”

“Um, okay?” Most of that just went over Keith’s head.

His confusion seemed to make Lance chuckle. “Okay, so would you mind taking off your shirt and leaning over the table for me?”

Without missing a beat Pidge quickly chimed in. “Really Lance? You’re gonna ask him to do this right in front of all of us? Perverts.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha, very funny. I would thump you if you weren’t wearing my art project right now you tiny dik dik.”

“I resinate more big dik dik energy than you do Lance.” Said Pidge. “Suck my non existent ween.”

While Lance and Pidge were playfully bickering with each other Keith did as he was told and poked Lance in the belly when he was ready. It made him squeak in surprise. “Come on Lance.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He put Keith’s hair in a loose ponytail and started to glue down the mane starting at his neck and slowly moving down. “Gotta make sure that everything is sticking down properly.”

“Hmm.” Keith did his best not to shiver when his boyfriend’s fingers lightly dipped and brushed against the natural curves of is back… Then his fingers started to lightly tug at his pants. “Whoa! What do you think you are doing?” 

Lance immediately moved his hands away. “Your pants are a little high up. I’m not gonna glue this thing all the way down your ass crack, but I want to glue down most of it.”

“... Fine.” He pulled down his pants a little and let Lance finish gluing it down. Keith glared daggers at Pidge who was quietly snickering to herself when she saw what was going on. Keith poked his tongue out at her.

Once Lance was satisfied with the mane he lightly slapped Keith’s ass. It made him squeak a little and go bright red. “Alright cutie you can sit your butt down now.” 

Keith promptly sat down and wanted to die. Okay, they weren’t exactly outside so it wasn’t really PDA, was it? Maybe it was okay because it was among their friends? He wasn’t sure, but no one really seemed to notice this. He’d talk to Lance about it later if he remembered it.

He was a little distracted when Lance tried to fix something that looked like half finished ears to his head. It felt kind of weird, but it fitted pretty well. Lance grinned and looked very pleased with himself. “Looking good there Keith.” He pinned Keith’s hair back and started to place the chin, brow, and nose pieces.

In between Lance going back to get more pieces and getting more special glue stuff on his brush he looked over at Shay who was helping Hunk with some hand pieces. Pidge and Allura were taking selfies together. This was weird, but kind of nice.

Lance hummed a little as he worked. “You doing okay there Keith? This isn’t too much?”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay… Can you like, move your mouth like you’re going to snarl? I need to check you can move your lips?” Asked Lance. Keith didn’t really get it but he snarled for his boyfriend. His eyes lit up with delight. “Beautiful. I need to make you some fangs. I think that would really sell it.”

“You think so?”

“Yep.” Lance quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Not that you don’t already look drop dead gorgeous now.”

“...” Keith could feel his face heating up.

Suddenly the front door opened and Romelle walked in with Matt. They brought offerings of doughnuts. Matt laughed when he saw Pidge. “You look ridiculous.”

“Bitch I have horns now.” Warned Pidge. “I will gore you.”

He just laughed and filmed her getting all pouty and mad while Romelle was gushing over Allura’s transformation. “Oh wow. That’s so pretty! Lance and Shay work wonders don’t they? That feather wig is almost as long as your hair!”

Shay happily piped up. “This all pretty much Lance’s work. I’m just helping with application and making sure he was able to get the molds done right. All the sculpting, designs, and colour scheme is all him.”

“Aw, thanks Shay. You’re too sweet.” Cooed Lance. “Hunk, I say this as your friend and as the second sassiest person in the house; you better marry that girl because if you don’t I will.”

Hunk chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the advice buddy. Pretty sure your boyfriend wouldn’t like that though.”

Lance huffed a little and brushed down some of the loose edges on Keith’s chin piece. “Keith know’s I’m just messing around. I only got eyes on him.” He gave Keith a kind of questioning look. Like he was silently asking Keith if he knew he was joking about marrying Shay.

He just smiled playfully at him. “Hmm… I don’t know. Any strawberry doughnuts in that box?”

Matt passed Lance the box and the brunet quickly found a strawberry one. Matt and Romelle had bought a stupid amount of the mini doughnuts. The kind that one could easily eat on one bite. “One strawberry for you good sir.”

He held it up to Keith’s mouth and Keith quickly leaned forward and took the doughnut out of his fingers in one bite and licked some of the icing off. Payback for what he did when he came over for dinner that one night.

“Hmm, I guess I forgive you. This time”

“...” Lance’s face went bright red and he coughed nervously. “This time?”

“Keep hand feeding me and I might forgive you faster.”

Lance actually looked at the doughnut box like he was contemplating actually doing that. But it was only for a brief moment. “Maybe later. I need to take some photos now. Pidge, get your ass up here.”

She quickly got up and walked over to a clean wall where Lance made her stand. He took a few Serious photos of her profile to try and take everything in. Then she did a few silly poses to show of the movement and flexibility of the prosthetics. Lance then proceeded to do the same with everyone else.

Once they were all done, Romelle couldn’t help but sigh sadly as she gazed at Allura. “It seems like such a waste to have to just remove all of this. It’s so good…”

Lance shrugged as he carefully removed the face pieces from Pidge and her cowl. “It was just testing to see how good it looked. It isn’t even painted yet.”

Once Pidge was free she quickly ran her fingers across her scalp. “Ah, finally! I don’t like having my hair covered for so damn long. Give me them doughnuts.” She reached for the box as Shay and Lance carefully got the feather wig off of Allura’s head. Once the wig was free and Allura’s hair was free, Romelle happily started to comb and braid it.

Keith just sat there, unwilling to touch the foam on his face in case he wrecked it and waited for Lance to carefully peel everything off him. It all felt so damn weird. He wrinkled his nose a little when he Lance peeled off the nose prosthetic. It felt weird.

Lance chuckled a little and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. “Hey, thanks for doing this. You looked really cool.”

He smiled and blushed slightly. “Thanks.”

“Wanna stay for clean up and games? It’ll be fun.”

“Um… Maybe. I need to see if Shiro or Adam have texted me first.”

“Sure thing babe.”

Keith smiled a little and checked his phone. Low and behold he had gotten a few texts from Adam and Shiro. He was thankful that he had put his phone on silent when he did. 

**Shiro**   
_Be good today. Don’t do anything stupid._

**Adam**  
 _Remember to use protection protection Keith._   
_Shiro’s tired of making appointments for you at the clinic._

**Shiro**   
_Adam keeps smirking at me and looking at his phone._   
_What did he send you?_   
_What did he do?_

**Adam**   
_You said you were taking photos for Lance’s assignment today?_   
_Send me some behind the scenes pics? Please?_

**Shiro**   
_WHAT DID ADAM SEND YOU???_

**Adam**   
_I want pictures._

**Shiro**   
_Are you coming home for lunch?_

**Adam**   
_Shiro wants to know if you’re coming home for lunch or going out with your friends?_

**Shiro**   
_Are you coming home for dinner?_

Keith sighed and shook his head. Sometimes it felt like Adam and Shiro were more like his parents that his adoptive parents. Weird. He started typing away on his phone and hummed softly as he sent both Adam and Shiro the same text.

**Keith**   
_We didn’t mess around Adam._   
_I didn’t take photos but I can ask._   
_You’ll see pictures soon anyway?_   
_Do doughnuts count as Lunch?_   
_I’m staying for dinner but I’m coming home to sleep._   
_All good?_

**Adam**   
_Aw, okay. Have fun._

**Shiro**   
_Seriously?_   
_Adam was implying that you two would do that?_   
_Have a good time._   
_Not in that way._

Keith just rolled his eyes and went to grab another doughnut. “My brother and his husband are so fucking weird.”

Pidge grinned and leaned across the table. “Care to explain?”

“No.”

“... Will some alcohol loosen your lips?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Pidge, I am not getting smashed. I told Shiro I’d be home tonight. There’s no way I am drinking.” Though the second the words left his lips he couldn’t help but see the look Matt and Pidge shared. It gave him a slight concern about what was to come.


	29. Drunk twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk twister. Enough said my dudes. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Needless to say Keith got drunk. Not enough to get completely smashed, but enough to where he had to text Shiro and Adam to tell them he was too drunk to drive back home that night. How did this happen? Well it turned out that Matt as a bartender part time and was more than happy to start making drinks for everyone.

He had bought over a bunch of smaller bottle to try and mix a bunch of candy flavoured stuff. Something about needing to attract some of the younger people or whatever. Keith didn’t really care that much. He was mainly interested to see how Matt mixed drinks. He hadn’t really been to many bars or pubs and even when he did he pretty much just got what was on tap.

Matt made several shots and served them up. “Okay, we have cinnamon rolls, choc mint, caramel, and something that kind of tastes like candy grapes. Tell me what you guys think.”

Romelle and Allura seemed to really like caramel ones. Shay and Hunk liked the caramel and cinnamon roll ones respectively. Pidge liked the mint ones and was deliberately hoarding the mint essence like the small gremlin child she was.

Lance, like the bad influence he was, managed to get Keith to try a few different ones. It wasn’t enough to get he smashed, but enough to make him light headed and kind of tipsy. He had a sneaking suspicion that Matt and Pidge were conspiring against him… But if that meant he could sleep in the same bed as Lance tonight he could possibly forgive them.

He hummed a little and leaned against Lance’s arm and sighed contently when his boyfriend ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly Pidge jumped up with a wild look in her eyes. “Twister. We have to play twister. Team twister!”

Matt grinned and high fived her. “Hell yeah, team twister!”

“... I have several questions.” Said Keith slowly.

Allura clapped her hands excitedly. “Yes, team twister! So we get into teams of two and only one person on the team is on the mat at the time. When someone slips and falls the team has to take shots.”

“So it’s a drinking game?”

“Yes.”

“Of course it is…”

Pidge nodded. “Oh, and house rule, no pairing up with your significant other, so you all have to switch things up. Hunk and Romelle will be a pair. Shay and Keith. Lance and Allura. Matt and I will be one team too.”

Lance pouted. “Hey! I wanna be on a team with Keith, and why do you and Matt get to be a team?” 

“Because the house rule is for people actively screwing each other. Matt and I are siblings you fool. You wretch. You absolute donkey.”

Lance gasped dramatically. “How rude! Did you hear that Keith? Pidge is so mean to me. Calling me a donkey. Rude.”

Keith chuckled and whispered under his breath, loud enough for only Lance to hear. “Well, I know one part of you that’s as big as a donkey.”

“...” Lance went bright red and probably would have choked to death on a drink if he had been drinking something at that time. He whined a little and poked Keith’s cheek. “You sir, have a filthy mouth.”

Keith shrugged. “Then shower before I give you another blowjob next time.” Lance looked like he was about to die right then and there, but Keith gave no fucks. It was kind of fun embarrassing Lance just a little bit like that. Yeah, whatever Matt put in those drinks was really strong if he was saying those kinds of things without feeling a little bit ashamed or embarrassed.

He watched Hunk and Lance move the furniture out of the way while Allura went and grabbed the game. “Who will go first?” She asked.

Matt shrugged. “As they say, ladies first. But I guess in this case it’s ladies and gender neutral chibi thing.”

“Fuck yeah I’m the gender neutral chibi thing!” Yelled Pidge as she poured out too many shots. “Also, we are playing until either one team or one team member is too smashed to play anymore.”

Keith knew he was going to regret this so much, but screw it. It looked like fun, and it was. It quickly devolved into complete anarchy. People were getting elbowed and kneed repeatedly all over the place. Shay ended up kneeing Romelle in the boob and Pidge someone smashed her face against Allura’s thigh and hurt her nose. In the end, Romelle ended up slipping and falling first, so she and Hunk had to take a shot. 

Then it was the boys turn. Somehow Keith ended up bent over backwards over Matt, who was only just clawing at one coloured circle. Hunk somehow still hadn’t had one spin to put down his right foot five turns in. Lance had somehow weaved himself between both Matt and Keith’s legs.

Pidge spun the wheel and hummed to herself. “Yo, Keith, right hand red.”

“... Where the hell is red?”

“Next to Lance’s ankle.” Keith awkwardly moved his hand around until he felt Lance’s leg and moved his hand around until Shay told him he found it.

Pidge spun the wheels again. “Alright loverboy, Left hand blue.”

“... Fuck.” Grumbled Lance as he shifted his body. Keith squeaked a little when he fel Lance elbow him in the ass.

“Excuse me? Can you not?”

Lance huffed. “Well it’s not my fault that your ass is right where my shoulder is. Move your ass.”

“My ass was there first.”

“I don’t want your ass in my face!”

“Yet you’ll be begging for just that later tonight.”

Pidge started laughing. “Well now we know what your plans are going to be later tonight.”

Lance made a sound like his soul was escaping him and he slipped. That meant he and Allura had to take a shot. This continued on and on until Hunk and Romelle had to forfeit because Romelle was so smashed she hit on Allura and started crying when she said she had a girlfriend. So Allura had to take Romelle away to calm down.

Hunk and Shay were getting pretty tired and wanted to watch a movie together in Hunk’s room, so they left too. Pidge and Matt ended up hiding in the kitchen to do whatever. Lance and Keith ended up back in Lance’s room.

***

When they got behind closed doors, Lance held Keith close and kissed his neck. Keith had been far too horny today. Was it the alcohol? The fact they played twister? The fact that they played twister while drinking? He had no clue. “Babe, you just had to say all that stuff, didn’t you?”

Keith hummed a little and kissed him. “Couldn’t help it. I get a little loose lipped when I’m a little drunk… Besides, was I wrong? Are you not gonna eat my ass tonight?”

Lance blushed and squished Keith’s cheeks. “You sir, are far too horny today for your own good. What would Shiro or Adam say to you?” Stupid horny Keith.

“Umm, Adam would tell me to use protection, and Shiro would probably just give me a card with the closest planned parenthood’s number on it so I can make a booking for like, STI screenings.”

“Babe, you need to chill.”

“... Sorry.” Keith took a little step away from him. “I get weird when I drink too much… I’ll um… I’ll just shut up and stuff now… Sorry… Didn’t mean to make things all awkward and weird…”

Lance smiled softly at him and gently cupped Keith’s cheek. “Keith, It’s okay. So you get a dirty mouth when you get a little drunk and get slutty when you get smashed. No big deal. You’re still cute.”

Keith blushed and mumbled a little as he looked down at the floor. “You think I’m cute?”

“Yeah, you’re still really cute.” He kissed Keith’s cheek and smiled when he blushed. “Wanna sit on the bed and cuddle?” Keith just nodded and the two of them sat on the bed. Keith rested his head against Lance’s shoulder and absentmindedly played with his shirt. “Want something babe?”

“You’re really flexible.”

Lance laughed. “Yeah, I am. I just have naturally springy ligaments and stuff. I’m no contortionist, but I could pull some crazy moves.”

“Hmm, I’d love to see them sometimes.” He tilted his head up and kissed Lance’s jaw. He lightly sucked on the skin, only for a few seconds before he settled his head back into the crook of Lance’s neck. “Sounds sexy.”

Lance was blushing more at this point. Stupid sexy Keith. “H-how much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Way more than I intended to.”

“Clearly… I can lend you some clothes if you like? It’ll be more comfortable than wearing your jeans to bed.”

“Hmm… Okay.” He kissed Lance’s cheek and moved so he could get up and move.

Lance quickly checked his drawers but found nothing suitable, so he quickly apologised to Keith and went to check the dryer. There was probably something in there. He had to sort through everyone’s clothes until he found another pair of his sweatpants. Keith would probably look good in it.

When he got back to his room he felt like he was going to have a stroke. Keith was happily sitting on his bed, wearing his jacket. Just his jacket. Why the fuck was Keith doing this to him? He looked up at Lance and smiled. “Hey there loverboy Lance.”

Lance sighed dramatically and walked over to him. “Do I need to ask why you are wearing my jacket?”

Keith looked a little confused, shrugged and flopped onto his side, clutching the jacket. “It’s warm and it smells like you. Feels like you’re hugging me when you’re not here. I like it.”

“I understand that, but why are you naked?”

He frowned a little and pulled open the jacket, showing that he was actually wearing underwear. Well considering that the jacket was rather long on him it did look like he wasn’t wearing any underwear so not Lance’s fault… Still sexy as hell though

“Oh, my mistake.”

Keith started to giggle uncontrollably and hugged his sides. “You thought I was naked? Babe, I’m pretty drunk but I’m not that drunk. I kinda just wanna sleep tonight anyway.”

Lance rolled his eyes and dropped his sweatpants onto Keith’s head. “Okay you drunkard. Go and put these pants on and get into bed. I’ll be with you in a moment you dummy.”

Keith laughed and pulled on his pants while Lance quickly changed into his pyjamas. He pulled the covers back and cuddled his drunken boyfriend. Keith happily snuggled into Lance and sighed contently. This boy was too cute and too perfect. Lance loved him so much… Though he was probably going to have a hell of a time trying to get his jacket back in the morning.


	30. Last day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it had to happen eventually. Keith's finally finished his life model gig, but there's still dumb fluffy moments between these two idiots :P

The weeks rolled by and before he knew it, Keith was modeling for Adam’s class for the last time. It was a kind of a bittersweet feeling. He was used to sitting still while people drew him, but he had to admit, he wasn’t going to miss freezing his ass off every time. He would probably need to start thinking about finding another part time job. 

He had asked Adam about just doing it again, but Adam flat out refused. “We need to keep changing models.” He said. “Six weeks is the maximum I’ll let anyone model for my classes. I already have someone lined up for next week.” Keith did feel a little disappointed about it, but there wasn’t really much he could do. He knew it was going to happen.

Much to his surprise on his last day modeling, Lance was already in the room talking to Adam. He smiled and grinned when he saw his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. “Hey there Keith. Did you have classes today?”

“Yeah, I had two.”

“Aw, sucks love.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “It happens. We’re at uni after all.”

“True.” Lance kissed his cheek and grinned. “So it’s your last day huh? Want to go out and get something after? Like, if you don’t have to run off to work right away.”

“I can always grab a small bite to eat with you before work.” Said Keith with a small smile.

Lance grinned. “Awesome. How about doughnuts? Romelle told me about this place that does awesome doughnuts. Though since it’s late we’ll have to just grab what’s there. It’ll be interesting.”

“Cool. I’d like that. I’ll just go and get undressed now. Back in a bit.” Keith quickly headed into the store room and came out a few minutes later. Yeah, it was kind of weird that he would miss this. But if he really wanted to he could technically just lounge around his room naked and have Lance sketch him. He went bright red at that thought. He couldn’t think about that stuff now.

He walked back over to Adam and Lance. They were in the middle of talking. “-so would that be okay?” Asked Lance.

Adam nodded. “Sure. Just let me know when you want to use it and I’ll make sure that the room is free.”

“What room is free?” Asked Keith.

Adam grinned at him. “Lance was just talking about booking one of the prac rooms for his assignment. We’re just going over details and what not. Nothing big. I was giving Lance a few pointers and letting him know there will probably be someone else working in the room with him. But they will be over the other side of the room.”

“Okay.”

It was around then that Shay walked in and dropped her phone off in the phone box. “Hey guys. What’s up?”

“Oh, I actually wanted to talk to you.” Said Adam. He opened up his laptop and brought up some of the images that Lance had taken of them in their makeup. “Lance said you helped him out with this?”

“O-oh yeah.” Shay looked a little nervous, like she was going to get Lance in trouble. “Was that not allowed?”

Adam chuckled and shook his head. “No, Lance told me how you were just assisting him and Lance is very good at documenting his work. I just wanted to praise you for your work. You’re really good at it. Lance showed me a few other things you made as well for cosplay, or whatever that is… But it’s impressive. You are very good when it comes to working with your hands.”

Shay blushed a little and smiled. “Oh, thank you sir. I’ve always been good at sculpting and stuff. I’m majoring in geology but you know, just doing this for fun… No offence.”

“Why would I be offended?” Asked Adam. “Everyone needs to do something fun. My husband actually likes exercising for fun. I still find that weird, but that’s my Shiro for you.” He sighed wistfully and for a moment he looked off into the distance. “... Anyway, you are very talented Shay. Even if you don’t do something to do with art professionally, I’d love it if you continued it as a hobby.”

“Thank you sir.” She quickly shuffled over to her easel and set up her things.

As she did that Lotor arrived with Narti and Ezor. Ezor was whispering something to Lotor while Narti was signing very quickly while frowning at him. Lotor didn’t look very happy, but reluctantly walked over to Keith and Lance with the girls right behind him.

He stood awkwardly in front of them with his arms crossed. Ezor nudge him and rolled her eyes. Lotor reluctantly sighed and looked at Keith. “So… Today is your last day huh?”

Keith was cautious. Lotor hadn’t exactly been nice to him. “Yes. You’ll have someone else to draw next week. Lucky you.”

“Hmm, yes. It’ll be nice to-” He grunted a little when Narti elbowed him and started to sign angrily at him. “Yes, yes…” He grumbled. “You aren’t a bad model. You’re fine. I shouldn’t have been snarky.” 

“... Okay?” Keith didn’t expect that and he didn’t really care. Sure Lotor was a bit of a jerk to him, but he hadn’t gone out of his way to destroy his reputation or anything. Lotor was just kind of petty. Like, after school special petty.

Lotor nodded and looked at his friends. “Can I go and set up now?” The girls nodded and he walked away to set up. 

Narti and Ezor stayed behind. Narti quickly started to sign something and Ezor translated for the boys. “Sorry about Lotor. We’ve slowly been trying to work out his more pretentious quirks. We’ve been doing pretty well. Baby steps.”

Lance chuckled and shook his head. “You guys got a long way to go to remove the silver spoon out of his ass.” The girls chuckled at that and walked back over to Lotor to set up their own things.

Keith was kind of confused as to what the hell just happened. “Um… So that was a thing?”

“Yeah. Guess those girls aren’t so bad, huh?” 

“I guess… I’ve mainly talked to Acxa. We’re part of the same study group.”

“Oh? What class do you have with her?”

“Psychology.”

“Psychology?”

“Yeah… I’m trying to be a child psychologist.” Said Keith. “Like, since I’ve been in the system for a while, I kind of want to help kids who have been fucked over by the system. You know?”

Lance looked really surprised. “Huh… Okay… You never mentioned that’s what you wanted to do… Oh crap, I’ve never asked you what you were majoring in! The hell? That’s like so embarrassing...”

Keith didn’t really think it was that big a deal, but it seemed like it was a big thing to Lance. He held his boyfriend’s hand and gently squeezed, trying to give him a reassuring smile. “Lance, we’ll talk more about the class is over. Okay?”

“... Okay.”

“Good. We’ll talk about this over some coffee and doughnuts.”

That seemed to make Lance smile. Keith made a mental note of that. Before Lance could say anything, Adam ushered Lance to his easel. And clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay everyone. It’s been six weeks so we all know what that means. Today is Keith’s last day here with us. I am sure he will miss us, but not the broken air conditioning” That got a few people to chuckle. “So what I am saying is that this is the last time to sketch him. Get that muscle definition right. Chop, chop.”

Keith rolled his eyes, sat on a chair, and took off the robe for the last time.

***

Lance was kind of upset at himself. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t ask Keith about what he wanted to do. He was too wrapped up with his own assignments. Keith probably had to be really smart to understand all that medical stuff. Shit, he was dating a smart person. Did Keith think he was dumb? Some smart people were kind of assholes, but Keith wasn’t like that… Was he?

No, he was just worrying about nothing. Keith was one of the nicest people he knew. He just had to chip away at his cold exterior for a bit first. Yeah, that was it. He was just a little worried over nothing. It was fine.

They could talk about all of this over some coffee. That would be nice. Hopefully there would be lots of strawberry doughnuts left over. Keith seemed to really like those the other day. He happily sketched away as he day dreamed about taking Keith out for coffee and doughnuts. 

That thought seemed to carry him through to the end of the class in no time. When he saw what he actually drew he couldn’t help but blush. He spent the entire class drawing Keith’s face. Well it was nice, but damn it. That was so embarrassing.

He quickly put everything away before Keith could come over and see what he was doing. Okay, sure he had been drawing Keith naked for weeks but it felt too intimate to draw his face, and to let him see it.

He looked up in time to see Nyma giving Keith a hug once he was in his robe. Keith seemed a little shocked but Nyma quickly let him go and headed out. Shay and Romelle also went up to Keith and were thanking him for coming in and being their model. Like they usually did. Ezor and Narti did the same with Lotor reluctantly behind them. Adam always encouraged his students to thank the models once their time was up.

Once Keith was able to get away from everyone, he walked over to Lance and smiled. “Well, guess I should get changed now huh?”

“Yeah. Sooner you get dressed the sooner we can get doughnuts.”

Keith nodded in agreement and went to get changed. Once he was gone Adam walked over to Lance and smiled. “So Lance, when can we expect you over for dinner next? Shiro actually likes you quite a fair bit.”

“Really? Cool. Now I got approval from both his dads.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “His brother and his brother in law you goof… But I’m pretty sure you’ll get the approval of Shiro’s parents too and Keith’s mum if you get to meet her.”

“If?”

Adam shrugged. “Krolia’s always kind of all over the place. She makes time for Keith when he asks her for it, but she generally goes and does her own thing. Even I haven’t actually met her yet, but Shiro approves of her so she must be a decent person.”

“Huh… okay.”

Keith walked out of the store room and grinned at him. “Ready to go?”

Lance smiled and held Keith’s hand. “Ready. See you later Professor.” The two of them happily walked out of the building and down to the doughnut shop. There were a few dozen left and Keith didn’t really know what to get, so Lance bought a small assortment for them to share on a bench outside. He did his best to choose strawberry flavoured ones and ones that didn’t have a lot of cream in it. Though he did get one eclair for himself. He liked choux pastry.

That talked for a bit and Lance made more of an effort to ask Keith about himself and what he wanted to do and how his studies were going. He felt a little guilty about just talking about himself so much. Keith seemed a little surprised by this, but he did talk more about himself. He expanded a little on wanting to be a child psychologist.

“Well yeah, the goal is to work at CPS or like, an established psychiatric office.” Said Keith in between mouthfuls of food. “And yeah, I know that there is some really messed up things that happens to kids in the foster system. I was relatively lucky getting adopted after a few years… I want to give every kid a fighting chance and be able to try and remove them from the worst situations possible you know?”

Lance nodded along with him. “Yeah. I mean, I’d do anything for my niece and nephew if I found out anything bad happened to them. Uncle Lance might not look like much but I can use a knife relatively well.”

Keith chuckled a little. “Oh really?”

“Yeah… Okay my knife skills are okay, but you should see me wield a scalpel. I am a master blade master? Okay that sounded weird, but you know what I’m trying to say.” 

That made Keith snort a little in laughter. “Yeah, I do. You still fucked it up a little.”

“Oh well. I still got some doughnuts out of this. Gotta love that deep fried pastry.” He ate a doughnut hole and smiled at Keith. He was a really good guy. “So um, can I text you when I need to take your photo for my assignment?”

“Yea sure. We’ll work something out.” Keith quickly checked his phone and stood up, quickly giving Lance a sugary kiss. “I have to get going. Text you tomorrow?”

“Text you tomorrow… Love you Keith. Drive safe.”

“...” Keith blushed and mumbled a little under his breath, but he was audible. “Love you too.”


	31. Vogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strike a pose :P
> 
> lol, anyway, two dorks being dorks. But one dork has a camera and is pushing all the buttons for the sake of art! Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Lance was excited. Today was the day he finally got to do his photoshoot with Keith. It was a little hard to actually pin him down to get this done since Keith seemed to have classes whenever Lance was allowed to use the prac room and he’d already taken photos with everyone else. He ended up using his time in the prac room digitally editing the best photos of his friends on his laptop.

Eventually though, they had lined everything up and Lance was ecstatic. They met up early and Lance coffee and a bagel ready and waiting for his boyfriend to munch on while he glued the mane down his spine. Lance was taking all the time he needed to make it look perfect.

“You look amazing Keith.”

“Are you just saying that because I’m bent over a table?” Questioned Keith.

He chuckled a little and kisses his cheek. “Well the view is very nice, but let’s face it, you always look amazing. You done eating yet?”

“Almost.”

“Good. Once you’re done I’ll start on your face and arms.”

“My arms?”

“Yeah. I have some hand and fur pieces I want to stick on you. Give you a more animal look.”

“Ah, okay.”

Lance smiled and happily continued to continued to stick down the mane. Once Keith had finished eating he started on his face and arms. He had given Keith a few claws and some light bit of fluff on his face. It took about two hours of gluing and a little bit of airbrushing to blend everything, but eventually Lance was happy with it. “Perfect.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.” Lance grabbed a mirror and held it up to him. “What do you think?”

Keith looked extremely shocked. “Oh… Oh wow…” He carefully touched his ears and his face. He did his best to try and not to touch it too much. It was like he was too afraid to mess it up. “Wow… This is… Wow…”

Lance grinned. “What do you think?”

“I really don’t look human anymore huh?”

“Yeah, still sexy as hell though.” He put the mirror down and gave Keith a quick kiss, before grabbing his camera. 

“... That felt weird.”

“I know. Felt weird for me too.” Lance fiddled with the camera a bit before he gestured for Keith to stand in front of the green screen. “Okay, so you looked at the photos I sent you, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Good. So I was thinking you would look good doing the more… Agonized look? Pained? You’re good with extreme emotions. Maybe. Just do what you think looks good?”

Keith frowned a little and kind of tried to look like he was snarling and all Lance could think about was Stitch trying to say hi. He quickly snapped that pic and giggled. That made Keith pout. “What?”

“You look adorable. Completely the opposite to the aggressive alien I was thinking of.”

“Piss off.”

Lance snickered. “Aw babe, don’t be like that. You just look too cute. Can you give me a nya?”

“Nya?”

“Yeah, you know. Nya.” Lance moved his hand like one of those waving cats you’d typically see in a Chinese shop.

Keith stared at him for a moment and flipped him off. “Take that nya and shove it up your ass.”

“Aw, that’s the grumpy cat boy alien thing that I know and love. Now let’s have some fun with this Mr grumpy cat.”

He glared at him. “Lance…”

“Perfect, keep that face and pretend you’re gripping a ball or something.” He quickly took some more photos and grinned when he saw how it turned out. “Okay looks like we’re gonna have to do it this way.”

Keith suddenly looked very worried. “What way?”

Lance grinned and pretended to flip the long, flowing hair that he didn’t have. “I will act like a director. I will inspire you. I shall give you the emotional fuel that you need to become a beautiful work of art. Not that you aren’t already one.”

“... I feel like crawling out a window.”

“Ha, you’re already channeling the raw energy of a house cat! Perfect!” He took a few more photos of him and grinned. “Okay, think about Shiro or Adam walking in on you and the anger that you felt when they didn’t knock.”

_Click_

“Perfect darling, you are a natural.” In a comically exaggerated accent,

_Click. Click. Click._

“The fuck is with that accent?”

“Ah, anger mixed with confusion. Perfect.”

_Click. Click. Click._

“You are an Adonis.”

“For fuck’s sake Lance…”

“Sexy.”

“LANCE?!”

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

“You’re a natural!”

“Why are you laying on the floor?”

“Angled shots babe. It’s a photography thing.”

_Click. Click._

“You know what Keith?”

“What?”

“You look cute when you get all flustered…”

“... What are you thinking?”

“Just trying to decide something.”

“What?”

“I’m trying to decide what was better, your mouth or your ass on my dick.”

“LANCE!!”

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

***

By the time lunch time rolled around Keith was dead tired and Lance ducked out to quickly grab them both some lunch. This left Keith at a bit of a loss of what to do. He couldn’t work his phone because he had fake nails and had no idea how to work a touch screen anymore. He now had much more respect for girls with fake nails.

He sighed and tapped his nails against the table for a bit before he just decided to have a look at Lance’s computer. Lance didn’t say he couldn’t look through the photos he had taken, but to be safe he only looked through the photo folder labeled; Assignments. He felt like that was a safe bet. 

It took him forever to try and move the mouse around using the touchpad, but he eventually got it. He smiled a little when the first image was a painting of a landscape. This must have been assignments from the very start of Lance’s course. It was kind of cool to see how he progressed. It was really cool.

Lots of what he made were paintings of beautiful landscapes and animals. Some of them were people too. None that he actually recognised. There were a few sculptures too which looked really cute. That was definitely the right word for it. They all kind of looked like cute little plushy animals. It was so Lance.

That made him smile and he continued to look through the photos until he came to the most recent images, which were part of Lance’s major work. The first ones were of Allura. She looked like she was dancing and all of her photos looked so elegant. Apart from a handful where she looked like she was doubled over laughing. Most of the images of Hunk were of him sitting or laying down like he was sleeping, apart from the few where he was picking up Pidge. They looked like they were having fun. Pidge looked like she was having fun pulling faces and acting like a crazy person. That was kind of cool. He could only hope his photos turned out alright. He couldn’t look through the camera with his stupid fake nails. He was having enough trouble with a freaking keyboard.

The door opened up and Lance walked in with two subs and some drinks. “Hey babe, hope you don’t mind I got you a pizza sub. They had vegan cheese at the place.”

“Oh cool. Thanks… It won’t mess up my makeup or anything, right?”

Lance shrugged and handed him his food and drink. “Nah, I need to touch it up a little anyway. It’s starting to look a little bad. The makeup does that after a few hours.”

“Oh, okay. You had me worried for a second.”

Lance laughed and sat across from him and started to eat. It was about then that he noticed that Keith was on his laptop. “Snooping through my stuff?”

“Oh, I um…” Keith felt his face heat up. “I just… I wanted to see if you had put any of the photos of like anyone else in their makeup and junk on here… I only looked through the assignments folder I swear… Sorry…”

Lance smiled at him and opened Keith’s drink for him. “Nah, it’s cool. Just ask me if you want to go on it again. Okay?”

Keith nodded and thanked him for opening his drink. Stupid fake nails. “Totally won’t do it again… You’re a really good painter.”

“I learnt from the best.”

“Who?”

“Bob Ross.”

Keith felt like he just died a little inside, but he felt like he kind of walked into that one. “Okay. Never really got into painting much. Step parents were a little weird about anything messy like that, and most of my foster homes didn’t really care about that kind of stuff. That’s all.”

Lance nodded. “Fair enough… If you like I can teach you how to paint at some point? Or like, just get you a canvas and some paints? Adam should have all that kind of stuff around the house, right?”

That actually sounded like fun to Keith. He hadn’t ever really gotten into art past the doodling in the margins in his old notebooks at school. “Y-yeah. That um. That sounds like fun.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… Fair warning I suck at painting.”

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Pro tip love, if it doesn’t look like what you wanted it to, you slap the abstract label on it and call it a day.”

That made Keith laugh and he shook his head. Lance always knew how to make him laugh. It always made his heart swell. Lance was perfect. “You’re too much sometimes Lance.”

“But in a good way, right?” 

“Always in the good way.” A comfortable silence settled over them as they finished up their lunch. When they were done, Lance touched up Keith’s makeup and started to take more photos with his previous inspiring charm.

“Now imagine Shiro walked in on us while in the middle of me giving you a blowjob.”

“LANCE!”

_Click_

“Perfect.”


	32. Setting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a drama queen and Keith is confused by Lance's attempts and flirting. So nothing new lol. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Lance was really excited again. Hell, he was more excited than he was before. He was practically vibrating with happiness. He had been secretly editing his major project for the better half of the semester while hunting down the best places he could print everything all out without losing quality. While he was doing this, Keith had started to study more. His own exams were coming up, but apparently Keith was smarter than he thought. He wasn’t even phased about any of his exams.

Anyway, Lance was excited to help Adam move the art pieces to be displayed in a small, independant gallery just a little off campus. The owner of the gallery was an extremely cheerful man called Coran. He’d happily twirl his moustache and and offer fatherly advice that sounded like the ravings of a mad man, but everyone loved him.

“Another year another exhibit, huh Adam?” He greeted the professor with a warm handshake. “How’s the husband? Has the honeymoon phase finally ended or is there still magic in the air?”

Adam laughed and started to unload art from the back of the truck. “Always magical. Coran, this is Lance.”

Lance smiled at Coran and offered his hand. “Hey. Nice to meet you.”

Coran grinned and shook his hand with great enthusiasm. “Good to finally meet you too Lance. Allura has talked at length about you… You are the Lance she lives with in that share house with a Mr Hunk and Mx Pidge?”

“... Um yeah? I’m sorry but how do you know about them?”

Coran chuckled. “Oh right. Probably a little awkward to just say these kinds of things without a more formal explanation my boy. I am Allura’s godfather. Been a friend of the family for years. Of course I was surprised with Alfor asked me to take on the roll, but there was no way I would turn down such a dear friend. Allura and I catch up every other week for coffee or dinner since she can’t easily meet up with her folks.”

“Huh. Okay. That’s actually pretty cool.”

“Hey Lance, little help here?” Called Adam as he was very carefully trying to unload a statue. “You can talk more once we get all the heavy stuff inside.” 

“Right, you got it!” Lance happily helped Adam move in the statue and other heavy objects inside to be put on display. Once they were done moving everything inside, Adam took out a folder with sheets of paper that showed how each student wanted to display their art down to a T.

It was fun to do and Lance did take a few selfies and sent Allura a photo of Coran demanding to know why he did not know that Coran the gorgeous man was her godfather. He didn’t get a response for that. Either Allura saw it and would tell him later, or she was in class. Speaking of class, Lance decided to text Keith. He might be in class, or he could be studying. 

**Lance**   
_Wyd?_

**Keith**   
_Studying. U?_

Lance couldn’t help but snort a little when he read that. Of course Keith was studying. He was smart and a lot less carefree and laid back than he was. Then again, he had heard stories that Shiro could be a real drill sergeant when it came to study methods. He wouldn’t be surprised if Keith was buried under Shiro’s study methods.

**Lance**   
_Nerd_

**Keith**   
_A nerd that’s going to pass his classes this semester._

**Lance**   
_Le gasp!_   
_I’ll have you know I am passing all my classes. Do you even follow my insta?_

**Keith**   
_What is insta?_

**Lance**  
 _Sadjhcbuasdshasdhadsg!!!_   
_KEITH?!_  
 _THE FUCK?!_  
 _HOW!_  
 _DO!_  
 _YOU!_  
 _NOT!_  
 _KNOW!_  
 _WHAT!_  
 _INSTAGRAM!_  
 _IS?!_

**Keith**   
_Lol_   
_JK drama queen._

**Lance**   
_Babe! Don’t do that to me!_   
_I almost had a heart attack!_   
_OceanWave5_   
_That’s my insta._

**Keith**   
_There are 4 other OceanWaves?_

**Lance**   
_I’m the youngest of 5_   
_I’m the 5th ocean wave baby._

**Keith**   
_Cool._   
_I’ll make an account now._

**Lance**   
_Wait, you didn’t have an account?_   
_How?_   
_Why?_

**Keith**   
_Didn’t have anyone I wanted to follow till now._

**Lance**   
_Babe! You are too much sometimes!_   
_When I am done here I am going to go to your place and bring you snacks._   
_That nerd brain of yours needs snacks!_   
_Positive reinforcement!_

**Keith**  
 _Anything with strawberries in it if you’re bringing me something sweet._   
_Deep fried if savoury._

**Lance**   
_Got it. I’ll pick up some strawberry chapstick._

**Keith**   
_???_

**Lance**   
_G2g Adam is glaring at me._

He looked over at Adam and grinned at him. “Sorry about that. Just making sure Keith is taking breaks between him studying.”

Adam’s expression seemed to soften a little and nodded. “Okay. Now get back to work.”

“You got it Mr professor sir.” Lance gave him a mock salute and kept putting up paintings.

***

Keith had finished studying in the library at the moment, it was starting to get too crowded, so he just headed home. He was still trying to figure out what on earth Lance meant by that chapstick remark? He couldn’t eat a chapstick. Lance was weird.

He arrived back home relatively quickly and was a little surprised to see that Shiro’s car was in the driveway. He probably had the day off. He didn’t really keep much of a tab on when Shiro and Adam had their days off.

He went inside and called out. “Hello? You in here Shiro?”

“Bathroom!” Called his voice from within the house. 

“Okay!”

Keith dumped his stuff in his room and he went to the kitchen to get a drink. He hoped that Lance would finish helping Adam soon. He’d like it if he came over soon. Maybe then he could ask him about the chapstick comment.

A few minutes later Shiro walked into the kitchen and smiled at him. “Got tired of the library?”

He shrugged. “It was getting crowded… And Lance said he would come by when he was done with Adam and bring me food.”

His older brother nodded knowingly. “Ah, I see. He has found your weakness.”

Keith tilted his head slightly in confusion. “My weakness?”

“Yep. You are just a big dog that can be bought with treats.”

“And you can go fuck yourself.”

Shiro laughed and messed up Keith’s hair. “I was just pulling your leg. You going to the art show on the opening night? You know how much Adam and Coran try to make it like a proper art show for the students.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I talked to my boss at the pizza place and I’ve just swapped shifts with the Sunday guy… I’m kind of excited to see how it turned out. He hasn’t shown me anything after the first photographs.”

“Well I’m sure it will look good… You said you asked Krolia if she wanted to come and see it? Has she called back yet?”

“No… But she usually replies within a week after I text her and I only texted her five days ago so… Any day now. Right?”

“Yeah…” Shiro had a look on his face that Keith recognised as pity. He knew Shiro didn’t mean to look at him like that, he just did sometimes and that really bothered him. But he knew it was more from a place of love than anything else. He didn’t want Keith to get his hopes up only to be disappointed by her again.

The front door opened and Adam walked in with Lance. “We’re back! I bought home a stray Cuban child.”

“I’m adorable! Adopt me!” Called Lance.

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. “You’re an idiot.” He took Lance to his room and they happily sat on his bed together. Once they had made themselves comfortable, Lance grinned and happily showed Keith the back of fast food had acquired for him.

“Chicken nuggets, tenders, chips, wings and five different sauces my love.”

“... Christ, I thought you said you were bringing a snack, not a fucking meal.”

“Babe, this is a meal because the only snack I see here is you.” Lance said with a wink.

“...?” Keith blushed a little but had no idea what on earth Lance was saying, but knew that Lance was flirting. Why could he not flirt or come up with something dirty without a few shots in him?

Lance smiled and kissed his cheek. “Aw, don’t be like that babe. Eat some nuggets and I can tell you all about Coran.”

“Oh, sure.”

So Keith happily sat there and ate while Lance went on and on about how Allura never told them that Coran was her godfather and how Coran was freaking weird, but cool. He talked about how some people were very specific about how everything was meant to be set up just so or it would look wrong. He understood this for some of the art but not all of it. Which was better than Keith. He understood none of it.

Suddenly Keith’s phone went off and he checked his phone. He grinned when he saw who had texted him.

**Krolia**   
_Of course I’ll go._   
_When and where?_

“... What are you smiling at?” Asked Lance with a bit of mock scepticism.

Keith grinned at him. “Krolia’s able to make it to the opening.”

“Oh, you invited your mum?”

Keith suddenly felt like he did something wrong. Was he not meant to do that? Maybe Lance didn’t want to meet her after he told him about what she did? This could have been horrible. “I um… I just thought that it might be nice to do that… My mum and I don’t really hang out much outside of the halfway house or like the nearby park of nearby cafe…”

Lance quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, no, no! Keith, that’s totally fine. I’m kind of excited to meet her. Don’t feel bad about it. Besides, it’s a public gallery event. She can come in if she likes. Hell, she can bring a friend or ten if she wanted.”

He smiled and kissed Lance. “Thanks. I’ll let her know.” Keith happily texted the time and place… And during his moment of distraction, Lance quickly stuffed his mouth with some chips and chicken tenders. The perfect crime.


	33. Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like this. I've hammered out this and most of the last chapter. I'm just fixing up a few things I don't like. So I'll probably put it up tomorrow. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

When Keith arrived at the gallery with Shiro there were already lots of students walking around. Adam had arrived earlier to make sure that everything was all ready to go with Coran. Shiro always went to these events since they were a couple. Once Shiro spotted Adam he patted Keith on the back and gave him a look that said good luck. 

He just smiled and kind of stood off to the side. He didn’t know what to do or look at. He hadn’t been to one of these things before and he didn’t where Lance was or if he was even there yet. Over the other side of the gallery he spotted a familiar white haired updo.

He made a beeline straight for Allura, desperate for someone he knew to talk to. “Hey.” He said kind of quietly.

Allura looked over at him and smiled. “Oh Keith. You made it. I wasn’t sure you would be here early. You weren’t here with Adam.”

Keith shrugged. “I caught a ride with Shiro. So… Is Lance here yet?”

“He should be here soon.” She assured. “He got himself all worked up and stressed out before coming here. Hunk and Pidge are taking care of him. They should be here soon.”

“Oh okay… Where’s Romelle?”

“Bathroom.”

“Ah.”

Allura smiled and gestured towards a sculpture of a glass butterfly. “What do you think of this?”

“... It looks nice?” He really didn’t know what this was meant to symbolise. What was it meant to symbolise? Happiness? No wait, it’s blue. So sadness? No blue can be happiness and calm? What the absolute fuck was this thing meant to mean. It was just pretty. That’s all. He was not cut out for all this fancy high art bullshit.

Suddenly, like the little gremlin they were, Pidge popped up between them. “Sup hoes.”

Keith jumped in surprise while Allura just patted her head. “Hello Pidge. Are Lance and Hunk here yet?”

“Yeah. Hunk’s waiting outside for Shay and Lance’ll be in a second.” She looked up at Keith and grinned. “Is your hair in a ponytail?”

“... Adam said it was a semi-formal event and he said It’d look more neater with my hair up?”

She shrugged. “Hey, I wasn’t gonna tease you. I was just asking. Oh, here comes Lance.”

Keith quickly looked over and smiled when he saw Lance walking over to them. It was the first time he had seen Lance in a button up shirt and Keith wasn’t afraid to admit that he liked it. He liked it a lot. “Hey Lance.”

“Hey Keith.” He smiled and held his boyfriend’s hand. “Been here for long?”

Keith shook his head. “Nah. I just showed up with Shiro.” He gestured over to Shiro who was talking with Adam and Coran. “Adam had to get here pretty early to triple check everything. He’s a perfectionist when it comes to this event.”

Lance nodded. “Huh, okay. Neat… So you haven’t seen my work yet?”

“... Do you want to show it to me?”

Lance grinned and happily walked Keith over to where his art was hanging up and to say Keith was surprised was an understatement. They all looked legitimately like they might have stepped out of a sci-fi or fantasy movie. He’d made five prints. Four individual ones and one of a group shot that he must have had to photoshop together since none of them were all together when they all had their makeup on.

Lance happily nudge Keith in the ribs. “Hey, remember what I said when I took that photo of you?” He gestured to his individual shot. He was slightly crouched over like he was a predator ready to pounce.

“No, but I feel like you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“Damn right I am.” He leaned in close and quietly whispered into his ear so no one else would hear. “I said something along the lines of; next time we’re alone I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll think a bull is trying to throw you off.”

Keith went red and he face palmed. He remembered that. Stupid Lance. He knew just how to push his buttons. “I remember now… But if you try to throw me off I’ll have to get the rope and tie you to the bed so you can’t throw me off.”

“Kinky. I like it. This is why I married you.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked down at his hands. “I fail to see the ring on my finger.”

Lance didn’t miss a beat. “Well since you get all kinky and shit I was thinking a cock ring might be more appropriate.”

Keither blushed some more and rolled his eyes. “Lance, if you ever propose to anyone with a cock ring don’t be surprised when they turn you down. Especially if it turns out to be a girl.”

“Aw babe? You turning me down before I can even scrape my cash together to get you something more than an onion ring?”

“One of us has to be realistic here.”

“... Just for that I am gonna make you an onion ring ring. And you will have to wear it because it is a gift from your beloved boyfriend.”

“You are a dumbass.”

“But I am your dumbass.”

“Keith?” Called a female voice. 

Keith quickly turned around to see his mum. She was wearing a nice dress with long sleeves. He smiled at her and looked over at Lance. “Lance, this is my mum, Krolia. Krolia, this is my boyfriend, Lance.”

Krolia politely smiled at them. “It’s really nice to finally meet you. Keith has talked about you.”

Lance smiled and shook her hand. “You know, if Keith hadn’t introduced you as his mum I would have sworn you were just his slightly older sister.”

The woman just chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, he also mentioned you were a bit of a shameless flirt.” Lance gasped in mock shock but Krolia quickly turned her attention back to Keith. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to you earlier. There was a girl trying to detox and needed to be monitored. I had to alternate with one of the other female volunteers.”

Keith shook his head. “I understand completely. You don’t need to explain it. I’m just happy you’re here. Thank you.”

She smiled and lightly squeezed his hand. “Well, I’ll go and let you two boys enjoy your time. I’m going to go talk to Shiro and introduce myself to Adam.”

“He’ll like that.”

Before she left she quickly looked over to Lance one more time. “I hope you know how happy you are making my son. If you hurt him I know people who know people that will ruin your life.”

Keith groaned and shook his head. “Really mum? Go talk to Shiro and Adam already.” She shrugged and walked off. Once she was out of earshot he quickly apologise to Lance. “I am so sorry about that. I think she’s over compensating for like, not being there when I was growing up.”

“Nah, it’s fine I get it.” Said Lance quickly.” Though he did give Keith a nervous look. “She was joking about knowing people, right?”

“Um… She works with people that used to be drug addicts and I am pretty sure Kolivan and Antok used to dabble in illegal gun sales…”

“... Babe please promise me that if we break up you won’t let your mum go after me, my family, or my friends with her friends.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not an asshole.” He tugged on Lance’s hand and smiled. “Come on. Show me all the art stuff and tell me their secrets.”

***

Lance was more than happy to oblige Keith and showed him around the rest of the gallery. They stopped at each thing and Lance happily talked about the art. He’d read the little plaques and then talked about what other artists inspired their pieces. Along with how the artists freaking out in class.

He smiled when Keith chuckled at his little anecdotes about how people were dramatically giving up halfway through the creative process. He mentioned a few people that just lay face down on the ground while either heavy metal or something really depressing was playing in the background. Also, Nyma locked herself in the store room and completely filled it with weed smoke. Adam was not amused.

Keith laughed. “Yeah, I remember that. Adam was so pissed and he smelled like weed when he came back. Shiro was so worried and Adam bitched for like an hour. It was amazing.”

Lance grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yep. It was a good night. Shiro ordered pizza for dinner so he didn’t have to cook.”

“Sounds like a good night.” Lance sighed dramatically. “We usually just have pizza night. Damn, I need to start going to the gym. I’m gonna get fat.”

Keith shrugged. “You know, I think I read somewhere that five minutes of hard fucking burns off the same calories as a semi intense cardio workout.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to blush. “So… you’re saying if I want to stay in shape but not get a gym membership we should screw more?”

“Yes.”

Lance gave him a sceptical look. “... Keith? Did you take a few shots before coming here? You’re getting really flirty and your mouth is kind of dirty right now.”

Keith blushed a little and averted his eyes. He was quiet for a few moments before he took a deep breath and sighed. “Sorry. No I haven’t been drinking. I’m just a little nervous and I um… I don’t know. I say really dumb shit when I get nervous… At least the dumb shit I say matches the dumb shit you say. You’re rubbing off on me.”

He smiled softly at his boyfriend and lightly kissed his cheek. “You don’t need to be nervous around me.”

“Yeah… I’m not used to crowds without lots of loud music and people getting hammered. I’m too sober for this...”

“Fair enough.” He lightly tugged Keith towards the front door and towards an empty bench. They sat down and Lance happily leaned back in his chair and looked up at the sky. The sun had already set and there were a few stars visible at the moment. “Is this a little better?”

“Yeah. Thanks… You know, you didn’t have to do this for me.”

He shrugged and leaned against his arm. “Don’t worry about it. I like doing these things for you. I understand that you’re kind of an introvert anyway… Thanks for coming to this anyway. It really meant a lot to me.”

Keith blushed a little and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. It made Lance bubble with happiness. “Shut up man. Why wouldn’t I come to support you? This is important to you.”

“Thanks. Next time we go on a date I’m gonna take you somewhere special.”

“You got enough money to do that?”

“... I will take you somewhere mediocre but will make it special because I will be there with you.”

Keith hummed a little in agreement. “Okay… But I swear to god if you go and get me an onion ring ring I will leave your ass wherever you take me and go home.”

“... Well now I have to rethink my entire date plan!” The two boys laughed at how stupid that was. They would end up going back inside in a few minutes and look around some more. Then maybe Lance could convince Keith to come with him to grab some fast food at a place down the road. A place he knew had onion rings. He would order onion rings just to annoy him and make him shake his head.


	34. Four months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. Hope you all like it. Kudos and comment when you can. Enjoy :D

Four months. It had been four months since the art show. Three months since Keith past his exams for the semester. Two months since they started looking for their own place. One month since Lance got a job at a grocery store. One week since they finally moved in together.

Lance’s friends were sad to see him go from their humble share house, but were happy that he was moving in with Keith. Shiro and Adam were both proud and a little anxious that Keith was moving out, but happy that he was moving in with his boyfriend. Both households had been adamant that they could move back in at any time for any reason if they needed to.

The two boys were just happy that they were able to have a place to call their own while they finished their studies. The place that had rented was only just big enough for the two of them and they had only just crammed a king sized mattress and bedframe into their bedroom, but they were happy that they did. They immediately took to christening their new bed by almost breaking the damn thing by repeatedly slamming it into the wall. The neighbours were going to hate them.

“F-fuck!” Moaned Keith as he desperately clung to Lance. He raked his nails down his boyfriend’s back as said boyfriend painted his neck with loving bites and kisses. “Fuck me harder!” 

Lance let out a small breathy chuckle. “You just wanna get out of moving boxes.”

“Heh, caught me there.”

“Sneaky.” Lance quickly snapped his hips forward and made Keith see stars. Keith yelped a little and arched his back in ecstasy. Keith was close. So close. Lance knew it and couldn’t help smirking down at him. “Always so quick to finish when I’m on top?”

Keith attempted to scowl at him, but his eyes were too hazy and he was panting too heavily to keep his mouth closed for very long. “F-fuck you!” The best insult he could probably come up with at the moment.

Lance leaned down and quickly kissed him. “Funny, thought I was fucking you.”

Before Keith could tell him to fuck off again Lance quickly wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking him. It didn’t take more than two strokes before Keith came and coated Lance’s hand and how own stomach. Seconds later Lance came with a shudder and the two of them laid quietly on the bed, gasping and panting for air.

Once Keith collected himself he snuggled into Lance’s side and pressed a lazy kiss into shoulder. “Do we have to keep moving our boxes and crap today?”

Lance hummed a little and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Babe, we haven’t even unpacked our clothes yet or like bathroom stuff yet.”

“Hmm, I guess that’s true. Guess you should go and get that stuff since you weren’t the one that got your ass pounded harder than a… a um… Something that gets pounded hard… I’m not good with coming up with things after sex… Just go and put your condom in the bin or something.”

Lance laughed and slowly sat up. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ll find some towels and pillows. Can’t believe we just fucked on a mattress.”

“I can.”

Lance grinned and left the room. When he was gone, Keith stretched out on the bed. It had been a while since the two of them were able to get a private moment alone to do anything more intimate than a bit of light groping. They were both a little loud and liked to hear each other. Which had made it impossible for them to do anything.

Keith rolled onto his stomach and looked at some of the boxes that they managed to move into the bedroom The first box he saw was labeled Lance clothes, and had a sketchbook on top of it. He smiled a little and reached out to grab it. Lance had made it clear a while ago that he was good to look at it.

So Keith happily flicked through it, but stopped in surprise when he got about halfway through it and he recognised some of the charcoal drawings. This was from when he was modeling in Adam’s class. He blushed a little as he was reminded of how he had to pose. Lance was pretty good. Okay, that was a lie. He was really good. Way better than he would ever be.

The mattress dipped next to him and Lance looked over his shoulder. “Looking through my stuff again?”

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

“Well I must admit if you’re going to lounge around naked with your cute butt all exposed for me like that I guess I can’t be mad about it.” He cooed before giving Keith’s ass a playful slap.

Keith squeaked in surprise and blushed bright red. “Eat my ass Lance.”

“You ready for round two already?”

Keith rolled his eyes and kept looking through Lance’s sketch book. He felt Lance’s hand slowly run over his back and lightly squeeze his ass. Keith quickly sucked in a breath. “If you keep doing that while I’m looking through your book don’t be surprised if the pages get torn and ripped. Besides I thought you went to get towels and bedroom stuff?”

“I did.” He draped a towel over Keith’s head and plopped a pillow on his back. “There.”

Keith sighed and closed the sketch book. “Laaaaaaaaance.” He whined.

“Keeeeeeeeeeeeef.” Lance whined right back.

He huffed and half heartedly attempted to push Lance away with his foot. “Come on Lance. I have work tomorrow. My ass doesn’t need to feel like I swallowed ghost peppers with a side of lower back muscle spasms.”

Lance pouted and put both hands on Keith’s ass and started to squeeze. “What? Can’t I massage the cutie’s booty?”

“...” Keith grabbed the pillow and whacked Lance in the face. “No. Bad Lance.”

He laughed and sat next to him. “Yeah, okay. Next time I will ask the cutie before touching the booty.”

“Lance…”

“Yes cutie booty?”

“Call me that again and I will smother you in your sleep.”

Lance laughed and cuddled him. “Okay Keith. Sorry about that. I’m just teasing you… I have work tomorrow too… Shit.”

Keith sighed a little. “Guess this means we should probably keep unpacking?”

“Yeah.” Lance used the towel to clean himself and Keith up. “Okay, underwear on and we’ll keep unpacking. Okay?”

Keith groaned a little and reluctantly pulled on his underwear. They continued to unpack and put away just a few things until Lance and Keith decided that enough was enough and they collapsed onto the bed. It was made and their clothes had been put away. This felt nice. It felt good to be there with Lance.

He laughed a little at how this all had played out. To think he would have gotten a boyfriend as nice as Lance just from volunteering to model for a bunch of people. It was amazing. Lance was amazing. He could see himself having a future with Lance, and from the way Lance acted around him, he felt that Lance could also see that future too.

But they were still young and trying to navigate life. They would definitely have their ups and downs. But Keith knew that the two of them would be able to work through it as long as they communicated and gave each other what they needed to thrive.

Keith glanced towards the window and hummed when he saw the moon slowly rising in the sky. He didn’t realise that it was so late. A small smile tugged on his lips and he looked over at Lance. 

“Our first night together in our place.”

Lance hummed a little and cracked open an eye. “Yep, and we’ve already screwed. Your fault for bending over and wiggling that cute butt of yours when you were getting your mattress in place.”

“Hmm, your fault for wearing those tight pants.”

Lance rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, yeah. I know. All my fault. I am the bad.”

“Yep. So bad.” Keith yawned and closed his eyes. “... Who ever gets up first has to go and get breakfast and coffee.”

“Hmm sounds good.” Lance kissed his cheek. “We gotta get food tomorrow. Employee discount. Woooooo.”

Keith chucked. “You dumbass. You’re hilarious… Sleep now.”

Lance hummed a little and protectively held him. “Yeah. Night Keith. Love you.”

“Hmm, love you too Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I started writing this as just a little WIP and wasn't sure people would really like it that much. I am so glad each and every one of you out there took your time to do so. To those who left a kudos, thank you. To those who commented, thank you. To those who did both, thank you. Your encouragements have meant the world to me. To those who just read all the way through and did neither, thank you. I hope this was entertaining for you.
> 
> If you want to check out my other stuff feel free to do so or don't. It's all up to you, but I'd be happy to see you drop by to see what else I have to offer :)
> 
> Thank you once again for reading. <3 <3 <3


End file.
